Vermilion High
by Hot-Gothics
Summary: Ichigo is sent to a private school for getting into fights all the time. But when he gets roomed up with a teal-haired teen, a whole new story unfolds...Multi-pairing. Includes story bits from each as well as fluff and sex. Enjoy
1. Getting To Know You

Yay!! I'm finally making a story about my favorite pairing EVAH!! GrimmIchi!!!!!!! YAAAAAAY!!! So please enjoy!!

Also, this will be a LONG story~

*le gasp* I've never done a long story in fanfiction, so this'll be fun!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Vermilion High Chapter 1

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A blur of orange flew down the street, towards the hospital. It skidded to a stop in front of the doors, bursting through them, and running down a few hallways. When it stopped the blur turned into a teenager, his body thin and muscular underneath his tight, red shirt. His bright, orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb. His skin shone with a thin layer of sweat, his chest heaving as he entered through the last doorway.

"Dad! I need to talk to you!" He yelled, crossing over to a thinly bearded man sitting behind a desk. The man just stood, jumped over the desk, and attempted to hug his fuming son…only to get kicked in the face and sent flying into the wall. He quickly composed himself and smiled goofily.

"Ichigo, my son! That was a great kick, but why are you being so mean to daddy?" He wined out the last part, trying to get up again and give his son a hug again. Ichigo just kicked him into the wall once more.

"Dad. What's this about me going to private school?" Ichigo held up the offensive notice in question to his father. On it was a place for him to sign his name, stating that he was accepting to go to this school. Isshin stared at the paper for a second, making a serious face as he thought about it. Then he smiled.

"Ah, yes. I signed you up for this private school because of your social conduct. The principle said, after your last fight, 'Either Ichigo goes to this prestigious school or I'm afraid that he'll be spending all of his remaining school days in the violence quarters.' And I didn't want my son to be sent to the school jail, so I signed you up! C'mon son, it can't be that bad! You get to stay on campus in a dorm! Like it was college!" Isshin began rambling on about his college days while Ichigo just sighed and sat down in a chair.

Getting away from this crazy man would be an immense benefit for him. He wouldn't have to put up with his odd attitude and random moments of happiness…or his random moments of worshipping the large poster of his mother in the living room at their house. He shuddered, remembering the day his mother died. Isshin had stopped talking and had apparently asked Ichigo a question because he was now staring at him intently.

"Sorry. I was…what did you say?"

"I asked what your decision would be." Isshin sat behind his desk again, giving his professional appearance as he studied his son. Ichigo sighed.

"I guess I'll go to private school." Isshin grinned and clapped his hands happily.

"Great! I've already sent your things. I just need you to give your form to the principle once you get there. I'll take you tomorrow morning. Oh! And Ichigo…"His face turned serious. "Try not to get into any more fights. If you do, I'll have no choice but to hand you over to the authorities." Ichigo paled, getting up and heading towards the door. Private school can't be too bad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good luck, my son!" Isshin called as Ichigo stepped out of the car, a scowl was all the teen had on his face. He smirked when the car drove off, glad to be rid of his annoying father. He walked across the front lawn, looking this way then that when something hit him on the head.

"Aw man! Dude, I'm so sorry!" A guy, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light blue wife beater, ran over to him. His long red hair waved from side to side as he stopped, bent over, and picked up the football that landed at Ichigo's feet. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo nodded, rubbing his upper arm nervously, shuffling his feet. He looked this guy over, from head to toe, taking in the guy's tan skin and brown eyes. He had black tattoos that went down his arms, like tribal markings, and some was on his face, above his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No big deal…Uhm, can you show me where the principle's office is?" He asked. Honestly, he was lost. He couldn't tell which building was the main building. The tattooed man grinned, throwing his ball in the general direction of his friends.

"Sure, dude. By the way, I'm Renji. Renji Abarai." He stuck out his hand. Ichigo took it, shaking the hand lightly. They walked towards a large building in between two separate, smaller buildings. Renji started a bit of small talk, managing Ichigo's name, his old town, and why he had been sent here. Renji patted his back at the last one, saying that everyone here is just some form of a misfit, so he'd fit in fine. With one final turn, they stopped at a door. Above the door read "Principle Yamamoto" and "Vice Principle Zangetsu". Renji opened the door.

"Here we are, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled, thankfully to him and entered the room. Renji left.

"Ah, Kurosaki. We've been expecting you." An old man, in the corner of the room, turned to look at him as he spoke, his long, white, braided beard swinging in front of him. Ichigo stiffened, noticing a presence behind him. He immediately reached into his pocket to get the form out and walked over to the long desk, turning his head to the side in time to see a guy plop down in one of the chairs. His hair was blue…

Principle Yamamoto looked over the piece of paper while Ichigo stood in front of his desk, awaiting instructions. He didn't want to obstruct on his first day. He grabbed his left bicep with his right hand, a nervous gesture.

Yamamoto put the paper in a stack next to him and signaled for Ichigo to sit down next to the other teen that had come in only moments after he had. Ichigo quietly went to sit, removing his hand from his arm and, once he sat, clasping both of his hands together in his lap. He glanced over to the other teen. 'Oh…I was wrong…his hair is teal, not blue…is that a real hair color?'

"Ichigo," His attention quickly went back to the old man. "This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He'll be your dorm mate. I hope you to will get along. Your things have already been sent to his room, along with a bed and a dresser. I asked him yesterday if he would clear a space for you. You did do that, didn't you Mr. Jeagerjaques?" The old man turned to the other teen.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it done, like you said. I even moved everything in." He grinned over to Ichigo. "That way you don't have to hurt your back or nothin'. That was some heavy lifting." Ichigo glared.

Zangetsu noticed the slight tension and decided to send them on their way, handing Ichigo an extra key for the room. The boys walked out of the building, both of them had their hands in their pockets. Grimmjow led the way. Ichigo didn't mind, not like he knew the way or anything. But this guy probably thinks he's a weakling or something. He lazily glared at the guy's back as they walked, that is until he turned around.

"Hey, Ichi. How come you got sent here?" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"It's 'Ichigo', not 'Ichi'. And shouldn't you be watching where you're going?"

"Naw, I know this place like the back of my hand. Plus I've got something called peripheral vision. I think most of us have that, right?" He grinned and tapped his finger to the side of his head, gaining a small snicker from Ichigo.

"Okay, whatever. I'm here 'cause I got into too many fights. So what's new?" He shrugged, making Grimmjow grin even wider than before. He turned back around, digging in his pocket for his key and unlocking the door in front of him, numbered E-6.

"Welcome to my, err…our, humble abode." He stood back and held his arm out in the direction of the entryway, signaling for his new roommate to go in first. Ichigo raised his eyebrows. It was bigger than he imagined. From the doorway you could see a nice sized living room area and a kitchen on the other side. Next to the door was, what looked like, a storage closet. Ichigo had one back home, so he figured that's what it was. There was a small hallway past the living room that led to two doorways. Ichigo headed that way.

He opened the door to his right first, revealing a large bathroom, larger than he'd ever seen. The bathtub itself could probably fit five people in it. It was deep too. Against the back wall was the toilet and next to the door, on the right side, was a closed-in, standing shower. On the other side was the sink with cabinets underneath and above it. He mouthed a wow in Grimmjow's direction. Grimmjow just signaled towards the other door opposite the bathroom with another wide grin.

Ichigo walked across the narrow hallway to the other door and opened it slowly. Inside was the bedroom. To the right of him were two identical desks, lined up side-by-side. On the other side of the room were two beds and dressers, opposite each other and perfectly symmetrical. One bed was covered in dark blue, almost midnight, sheets. They looked much too large for the bed itself. Grimmjow must've had to given up a large bed to accommodate a new roommate. Ichigo made a mental note to thank him later. The only things that made the room imperfect were several cardboard boxes stacked up on the bed opposite the one with blue sheets.

"This is great~!" He practically skipped over to the bed, happily tearing into the boxes and unpacking. Grimmjow snickered, drawing the bright teen's attention from folding a pair of jeans.

"You're like a giddy school girl that just won a new, shiny car." He walked over to Ichigo, watching as the smaller teen finished folding and stuffing the jeans into a drawer.

"Well…I've never lived away from home before. This is really kind of exciting for me. To get away from my dad is paradise. He's so weird." Grimmjow laughed, stepping up next to Ichigo.

"Need any help?" Ichigo almost jumped from the close proximity, but didn't. He nodded, pointing to a box.

"Thanks…for everything actually. This is really nice. This whole thing is. I wasn't expecting a place this big. I was expecting a cramped area where we could barely move around." Grimmjow paused; looking over to Ichigo and watching him fold his clothes. He quickly turned back to unpacking Ichigo's things and setting them down on top of the dresser.

"You're welcome…I guess. Why'd you think it would be cramped?" He set down another one of Ichigo's odd knickknacks. Ichigo seemed to have a lot of weird little things. So far, Grimmjow had unpacked a glowing orb thing, magic 8-ball, a blue, glass bird, two tiger's eye stones, and a voodoo doll. On the back it read, 'Property of Yoruichi'.

Ichigo shrugged. "Dunno…I just thought that for some reason." Grimmjow held the voodoo doll in his hand, looking at the back.

"Who's Yoruichi?" Ichigo put down a black, punk shirt and looked over to him.

"Ha…I should probably give that back to her. I never actually used it on him." He mumbled the last part to himself while taking the doll and setting it down on top of one of the already empty boxes, going back to unpacking and folding.

"Who?"

"Oh, she's just a friend of the family. She loves cats for some reason…like an obsession. If you saw her house, damn. It's covered in cat stuff. I mean, I like cats too…but that's just too much…She's actually married to a friend of my dad's. She's kind of like an aunt to-…" Grimmjow put a hand on his shoulder, making him stop his sentence and look at him.

"I meant, who were you going to use it on? And for what?" Ichigo blushed, dropping the piece of clothing in his hand. The blush didn't last long though. He immediately replaced it with his trademark scowl and pushed Grimmjow's hand off his shoulder.

"That's none of your business." Grimmjow was shocked, to say the least. He turned back to unpacking Ichigo's things while Ichigo picked up what he had dropped. Silence grew between them until Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He growled, walking over to the other side of the room and flipped on his CD player. Crawling, by Linkin Park, sounded throughout the room.

He walked back over but stopped and watched as Ichigo's hips swayed to the music. He couldn't help it. The kid was enticing. His build was more feminine than most guys their age and he had an ass that beat any girl's Grimmjow had ever seen. It was plump, not like a guy's should be, but he was obviously a guy. His legs were long, and so was his neck.

Grimmjow quickly cut off his ogling session and made sure Ichigo hadn't noticed, which he hadn't, then walked back over the swaying teen. He grinned and leaned against the dresser, setting his arms on the top and letting his hands dangle off, watching Ichigo with the intent of him catching him. About a minute passed before Ichigo noticed. He stopped swaying and set his last piece of clothing down.

"What?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Enjoying the music, are we?" Ichigo shrugged, pulling out the drawer next to Grimmjow's hip to put that last shirt up.

"I like Linkin Park. What of it?" He gently closed the drawer after putting the shirt in, picking up the two empty boxes and walking over to the doorway, setting them down next to it. Grimmjow followed suit, after pulling out two more weird things of Ichigo's, a red, fluffy cat plushy and a black, plastic rose.

"Well. I do too, but I don't sway my hips like you were." Ichigo blushed, but quickly turned around and stuck his tongue out at the taller teen, like a child. This made Grimmjow laugh. Ichigo made his way over to Grimmjow's side of the room, looking over his CD player.

"So what else do you listen to?" Grimmjow shrugged, standing next to his bed.

"A little of this, a little of that. I like everything except for country music and annoying rap songs." Ichigo turned to him with a smile, the first true smile he's had in a while.

"Me too. Only I'd add one more thing to that 'except' list, major screamo. I like some metal, but not major screamo. It's annoying and it hurts my ears." Grimmjow laughed.

"You can say that again… Do you like the other end of the scale?" He stood up, standing next to Ichigo and sifting through his music collection. Ichigo looked confused.

"Other end?" Grimmjow popped in a CD and turned the base knob down. Soft flutes and violins sounded out the waltz. Ichigo mouthed an 'Oh'.

"I listen to classical orchestra too. Most of the time it's when I'm studying or reading. I hate silence, can't do without sound." He smiled wistfully and rubbed the back of his neck. Ichigo smiled, swaying a bit to it. When he was young, he took ballroom dance lessons. He had always liked it, for some reason. He got made fun of a lot and it made him get into plenty of fights. He also took karate.

"I like it. How much of it do you have?" He stopped his swaying and went ahead and looked through Grimmjow's collection, finding that about a third was classical and another third was rock and hard rock. The rest was random, like techno and jazz. He walked over to his last box and unloaded his CD stash. He had it all organized from loudest to softest in one of those multi-CD-holders. His held up to fifty CDs. He only had forty-seven though. He walked back over to Grimmjow and passed him the case.

"Mind if I sit down on your bed?" Grimmjow looked back up at him.

"No, go ahead." He sat down as he said that, and then patted a spot for Ichigo next to him. Ichigo sat down, crossing his legs and leaning over a bit to watch as Grimmjow flipped through his music.

Their music was almost identical, except for a few extra CDs here and there on either side. Grimmjow definitely had more classical music, but Ichigo had his fair share too. In fact, some were ones that Grimmjow didn't have himself. They ended up swapping some CDs…then found that it was kind of stupid to do so since now they live together.

"Hey, Ichi. You wanna go grab something to eat? I could introduce you to some of my friends while we're out too." Ichigo smiled and nodded. Somewhere along he got used to Grimmjow's chosen nickname for him.

"Yeah. Let's go."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

After eating out at Komamura Café the boys went back to the dorms, only going to the other end of the hallway from theirs. Grimmjow stopped in front of a black door numbered E-4 and knocked three times, paused, and then knocked once more. The door opened to reveal a very pale, thin teen. He was dressed in tight black clothing and chains dangled from his belt loops in the back. His hair was as black as night and landed loosely, and slightly mussed, around his shoulders.

"Ah. Grimmjow." He glanced over to Ichigo then moved out of the way for them to come in.

Grimmjow quickly made himself at home, plopping down on the black leather sofa in the living area. However Ichigo didn't feel too comfortable, he grabbed onto his arm, like he did earlier that day, and stood by the entrance to the room. He looked between Grimmjow and the other guy a few times before walking closer to where Grimmjow was sitting. Grimmjow sighed, irritated, then pulled Ichigo down onto the couch, making him land halfway in his lap.

"Oh. I didn't realize you brought your boyfriend over, Grimmjow." They both looked over to the raven sitting opposite them. He was smirking. "You should have told me so. I would have made tea."

Ichigo flushed, immediately pushing himself off of Grimmjow and onto the other side of the sofa while Grimmjow glared at his friend.

"He's NOT my boyfriend, Ulquiorra. He's my new roommate." At this Ichigo got up, still blushing, and walked over to Ulquiorra, thrusting out his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." Ulquiorra stood up, shaking Ichigo's hand and motioning him to follow him to the other room. Ichigo followed, somewhat glad to get away from Grimmjow at that moment, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. They came back about ten minutes later with Ulquiorra holding a glass and Ichigo holding two. The strawberry handed Grimmjow one before sitting down next to him, a little closer than he should have, and began sipping on his drink. Grimmjow leaned over a little to put his lips to Ichigo's ear.

"What did you guys talk about in there? It took you forever." Ichigo paused and stared down at his drink, a bit of the blush from before came back.

"I have no idea…I kind of feel like I was just interrogated for a crime of some sort, but I can't remember anything." Before he knew it Grimmjow was pulling the collar of his shirt down. "Wait! What-…" The hand disappeared.

"Just as I thought…" He turned his attention over to the raven opposite them and raised his voice. "Ulquiorra-…"

"I like him." Ulquiorra stated. An actual smile crossed his features before he turned to Ichigo. "Welcome to Vermilion High, Ichigo."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo settled down in the water. The tub was even larger than he thought when he first saw it. It was at least as large as a Jacuzzi and had a whirlpool option. He didn't dare use it though. Grimmjow might get mad if the power bill suddenly rose. The water felt nice. He didn't even have to lie down for it to cover his shoulders. Then he remembered what Grimmjow did earlier.

He looked down at his chest. Just under his collarbones, above his pectoral muscles, was a small, red mark. It looked almost like a hickey…

"Wait. What the hell did he do to me?!" A knock came at the door.

"Hey, Ichi! You okay in there?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine!" He started scrubbing at the spot, and sure enough, it went away. Okay…so it wasn't a hickey…what was it, then?

"Hey, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what exactly Ulquiorra did to me? I had this mark on my chest." Silence came from the other end of the door. "Grimmjow?"

"He does this when he meets people. He's kinda…he's weird. Let's leave it at that. He shoots people with this…stuff that makes them tell the truth. Then when he's done with what he's doing, it makes them forget everything that they talked about………don't worry though. I don't think he raped you."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo could hear snickering coming from the other side of the door.

"Hurry up. I wanna take a shower tonight!"

Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow might take some getting used to…and so will Ulquiorra.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow turned his head from looking at the ceiling to Ichigo. The teen was standing next to the foot of his bed.

"Hmm?"

"Can I put one of your CDs on?

"Yeah, sure. You go to sleep with music?"

Ichigo shrugged, smiling wistfully while putting the CD in the player. "I guess we're kindred spirits. I can't sleep without music of some kind. I always listen to music…do you mind?"

"It depends on which CD you're putting in. If you put in Slipknot or Metallica then I'll have to change it." He chuckled, but stopped when the music started and Ichigo went back to his side of the room and got in his bed. It was Tchaikovsky. "Huh…nice choice…"

"Thanks…Good night."

"G'night, Ichi."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow woke up first the next day, went to take a piss, brushed his teeth, then thought he should go ahead and wake Ichigo up. After all, today was the first day of school. He made his way over to the kid's bed, only to have to stop himself from molesting him right then and there.

Ichigo was hugging onto his pillow. His legs were curled up, clenching the edge of said pillow in between his knees. He looked so innocent. All signs of stress removed from his facial features. Grimmjow pulled back a lock of his hair from his face before leaning over and putting his lips to Ichigo's ear.

Now Grimmjow was never one for subtlety. He never disguised his want for someone and he wasn't going to start now, with this kid.

Grimmjow licked at Ichigo's earlobe then bit it gently, sucking it between his tongue and top row of teeth. This effectively woke the strawberry up. In fact he woke up with a small whimper, not even realizing what Grimmjow had done. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, but by the time his eyes had adjusted, Grimmjow had backed away. He'd gotten a free-bee to keep in his mind for the day, oh joy.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Time to get ready for school."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay…so Grimmjow is obviously wanting into Ichigo's pants…but he's not getting it right now people! I want this to be my first LONG fanfiction. So it'll be…maybe three chapters until you get some sex. ^-^

There ARE other pairings in this, by the way. And I will focus some on them, but not much. And yes, they will probably be our first sex scenes in this story.

Oh. And some of you might not know anything about classical music at all, so if you don't and you want explanations for anything, just ask. Tchaikovsky [Chai-kov-ski] is a classical orchestra composer. I'm not sure from where, but I love his music.

So have fun reading this…and review!! I love reviews!! The more I get, the faster you will get a new chapter! And maybe a cyber cookie~


	2. Day One

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Vermilion High

Chapter 2

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow looped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders as they walked. Ichigo blushed slightly from the close proximity then scowled and shoved him off. Grimmjow just grinned and walked a bit faster.

He had told Ichigo that they were going to meet up with his other friends before first period in front of the school. In fact, they were nearing the entranceway now and Ichigo couldn't help himself from smiling. The guy from yesterday that helped him find the principle's office was in Grimmjow's group of friends. Renji made his way over to them, waving over at Ichigo rather than Grimmjow.

"Hey. It's Ichigo. So this big oaf is your roomy, huh?" He hooked an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Ya know, you can switch with my roommate if ya want."

"I heard that, Renji!!" Another guy came running over. He had black hair, cut similar to Ichigo's, and two tattoos on his face; one of a 69 on his right cheek and two black bars under his left eye. Around his neck, at what first appeared to be a choker, was another tattoo. Just like the bars.

"Aw, ya know I'm only joking, Shuuhei!" Renji rubbed the back of his neck after taking his arm off of Ichigo. Ichigo spotted a familiar face on the porch of the school and waved for him to come over. It was Ulquiorra.

The stoic teen made his way over then walked with the group over to the last boy on the porch. Literally, he was a boy. He turned his head slowly to meet Ichigo's eyes with ice blue orbs. His hair was as white as snow and he looked the age of a middle-school student. But he had the uniform on for Vermilion, so he must go here. Ichigo waved and the kid cocked his head. Ulquiorra stepped up next to Ichigo.

"Toushirou, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is Grimmjow's new roommate." Toushirou looked Ichigo up and down then hopped off of the ledge and thrust out his hand. Ichigo shook it.

"I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you."

While they were talking and meeting each other, Grimmjow pulled Renji off to the side around the porch and to the east side of the building, pushing him up against the wall.

"What the hell, man?" Grimmjow shot daggers his way, abruptly shutting him up.

"How do you know Ichigo, Renji?"

"What bit your butt? I met him yesterday. When he first got here." Grimmjow didn't move. "I lead him over to the principle's office then left. That's all I know of him. I swear. Now get off!" He shoved Grimmjow back and fixed his uniform jacket. Grimmjow crossed his arms in front of him.

"So what was that back there? You're not switching Shuuhei for him, got that? He's mine." Renji's eyes widened, then he chuckled until it became a full out burst of laughter.

"You think I like him? Dude, you need to learn how to read jokes! I was just messing with Shuuhei." He rested a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Don't worry, my heart already belongs to someone else. Now let's get back to the others."

Grimmjow shrugged and they walked back. Yeah, what was he worried about? Renji's heart had been claimed since he came to this school.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Ichi. Now that I think about it. We haven't compared our schedules yet. I already know that we've got history together, because we're headed there now. But…let me see it." Ichigo dug in his pocket for the slip of paper and handed it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned.

"Looks like we've got four out of six classes together." In his head he shouted out, 'Yes!' Ichigo smiled. He was glad that he had someone he knew in his classes.

They walked into history together and sat down in the far left corner seats next to each other.

"So what are the other classes we have together?"

"Huh? Oh. Right. We've got English, Phys. Ed., and Art together." Ichigo looked over his sheet once more. Looks like he'd be spending a LOT of time with Grimmjow. He smiled to himself but quickly turned it into his trademark scowl.

"Hey! It's Grimmjow and Ichigo!" Both teens turned their heads towards the doorway. Renji, Shuuhei, and Ulquiorra stood in the frame. Renji waved over to them. Ichigo grinned and motioned for them to come sit next to him and Grimmjow. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and sat back as Ulquiorra sat next to him, Renji sat in front of Ichigo, and Shuuhei sat in next to Renji. Grimmjow was glad he had made Ichigo sit in the corner so that Renji couldn't sit next to him like he was. Then he thought about something.

"Hey, Renji. Let me see your schedule." Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow but did as asked and handed his sheet over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked over it and shrugged, handing it back. _'Good. They only have one other class together and that's with me in there as well.'_

They talked until the bell rang and their teacher came in, his long, black hair flowing from side to side down his back and his gray eyes evaluating every student until his eyes settled on one in particular. Renji gulped as Kuchiki-sensei stalked towards him, his face growing redder as he neared.

"Mr. Abarai. Can I see you outside of class for a minute?" Ichigo blinked. This guy had no emotion to his voice what so ever, and if he did, it was only authority. He shrunk back into his seat as Renji and Kuchiki-sensei walked out of the classroom. Grimmjow tapped his shoulder, casually scooting his desk closer to his without anyone noticing.

"Don't worry. Kuchiki-sensei is always easy on Renji. I'm sure whatever he did, he won't get punished; just have to get a talking from him. That's all."

"That's not what I'm particularly worried about. His voice is…"

"Yeah, he's a little creepy."

--

[Outside the classroom]

"I found another one of these under my door this morning." Byakuya held up a folded piece of paper to Renji's face. Renji kept his expression stern, the blush betraying him immensely. Byakuya sighed, placing his hand over his eyes and backing away slightly. In his tirade he had backed Renji into a wall and had almost pressed flush against him. Renji could only hope.

"Look, Renji. You can't keep doing this. A relationship between a teacher and a student is forbidden."

"There have been exceptions to that! I've looked them up in the school directory. There have been two cases where a student and teacher had been involved and they weren't reprimanded or anything!" Renji pushed off the wall and collided into Byakuya's chest, wrapping his arms around his middle.

Byakuya's eyes widened. He clenched his fist, took a deep breath, and then pushed Renji off of him by his shoulders to look him in the eye. He was surprised to see tears leaking down the redhead's cheeks. He wiped them off with his fingers then turned him around to face the door.

"I can't deal with this right now. Let's get back to class."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow hooked arms with Ichigo as they walked to English. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice they were being followed until a loud booming voice spoke from behind them.

"Well, if it isn't Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" Grimmjow unhooked their arms and turned around. A man in a long pink robe with flowers all over it stood beaming down at them. His long, wavy, brown hair was tied back loosely at the nape of his neck.

"Hi, Kyouraku-sensei…" He tried to smile, but it was futile. This guy was so weird. And just to prove it, Kyouraku-sensei spun Grimmjow around twice and started pushing on his and Ichigo's back to his classroom, English.

"Class! We have a new student joining our school family! Please welcome Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo leaned over to Grimmjow once he sat down.

"Oh gawd. This guy acts like my dad."

"You serious?" Ichigo nodded. "Aw man, I'm so sorry. You're dad must be a freak." Ichigo nodded again, resting his chin on his hand and sighing. This was going to be a long period.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"So where are you going next?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow walked with him to his next class.

"Math. I'm kind of wishing I could switch my science and math around, though."

"Why?" Grimmjow stopped and spun around so that he was grinning down at Ichigo.

"So I could have all my classes with you instead of just four of them." Ichigo blushed slightly when Grimmjow turned around, not noticing a presence behind him.

"I thought you two _weren't_ going out." The stoic voice of Ulquiorra sounded through Ichigo's head until he got what he had said. He hopped around.

"We're NOT. Are you following us?" Ulquiorra shook his head.

"I am going to class. I believe we have the next class with each other." They walked into science class as Grimmjow waved goodbye, he was glad his best friend was with him. That way he would be able to get all insight on what Ichigo talked about. Ulquiorra had very precise ways of memorizing each and every thing someone said.

They sat down at a blacktop table one row from the back. Ichigo knew no one else in the classroom. Guess he'd have to strike up a conversation with Mr. Non-emotional.

"So, Ichigo. You and Grimmjow seem to be getting along quite nicely." This surprised him. Ulquiorra was the one to start.

"Uhm, yeah. Grimmjow is kind of easy to get along with. So far we've only found things we have in common. But then again, I've only known him for one day."

"Really now. Grimmjow normally doesn't make close friends under such short amounts of time. In fact, it seems like to me that you two have known each other for at least two months."

"We only met yesterday, Ulquiorra."

"So it seems." Ulquiorra rested his chin in his hand and turned his attention to the board where their teacher had started writing notes on it for everyone to copy.

"Hey. I wasn't done talking to you." Ulquiorra ignored him and copied down what Jyuushirou-sensei was writing.

Ichigo sighed and started copying down notes as well. Looks like another long period.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Balls flew from this end to that end of the gymnasium as kids filled the bleachers. Ulquiorra sat on the bottom bleacher, reading a book. He had sat out before the game even started. Ichigo was watching, wanting to join in on the game so much. But the couch said that he needed to sit out on his first day and familiarize himself with everyone's faces. That way, if they get bruised up he would know what they looked like beforehand.

Ichigo watched as Renji, Shuuhei, and Grimmjow threw balls at the other team like no tomorrow. The other team didn't stand a chance! These guys had great arms. Grimmjow grinned over to Ichigo on the stands and Ichigo held his hand up in a sort of wave-without-motion. Grimmjow immediately turned his attention back to the game and threw a ball that hit one guy, bounced off of him, and hit another guy smack-dab in the face. Two more out. They won!

Toushirou threw his fist into the air in a silent hazaa and ran over to Renji and Shuuhei who were talking about how badly they beat the other team. Grimmjow made his way over to Ichigo.

"Hey. How'd we look out there?" He plopped down next to Ichigo. Ichigo grinned.

"You were great! That last one was awesome! Two birds with one stone!" They started laughing and the others made their way over as well. Renji plopped down on the bleacher seat below Ichigo while Shuuhei and Toushirou sat on either side of him.

"Hey, you want to join in on the next game?"

"Would I ever!" Ichigo got up and ran down the bleachers, making his way over to Coach Soi-Fon. Her two long braids swished down her back as she turned towards him.

"What is it, Kurosaki?"

"May I play now, ma'am?" He bowed down as he asked that, giving a very nice view to vultures that were sitting on the benches, and she agreed. Whistles came his way and he beamed and ran back over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow swung his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and walked him back over to Renji and Shuuhei, glaring at everyone that was whistling and they stopped. Of course Ichigo had no idea what was going on, so he thought nothing about it. He just picked up a ball and reveled in the feel of rubber in his hands once more.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo sat his tray down and smiled as Grimmjow sat next to him. Renji and Shuuhei had left early from PE and had gotten their lunches first, so they were sitting at their table. The tables were round, so that added to the 'family' feeling of it all.

Ichigo munched on his roll when Ulquiorra joined the table, sitting next to Grimmjow. Toushirou, as well as one other small teen, sat next to him. This boy looked as old as Toushirou. He had shoulder length black hair that was tied into a small ponytail. His eyes were large and as brown as dark chocolate. Ulquiorra must've noticed Ichigo's questioning glances at his friend and cleared his throat, getting the strawberry's attention.

"Ichigo, this is Hanatarou. Hanatarou," He turned to smile down at his friend, but only so that Hanatarou could see it, then turned his gaze back to Ichigo with his blank expression. "This is Grimmjow's new roommate, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hanatarou smiled over at Ichigo over his roll and Ichigo waved with a small 'Yo' on his behalf. That was when two other teens approached the table.

A bald, older looking teen with red tattoos next to his eyes set his tray across the table from Renji's while a slim, feminine looking teen walked up. His hair was black and trimmed nicely. He had two feathery looking thingies coming out of his eyebrow, one red and one yellow. He smiled sweetly at Ichigo and set his tray across the table from him.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" The bald one boomed. Renji grinned, obviously amused.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, man!" He stood up and slapped his hand together with him. They plopped down at the same time; the other had already sat. The bald guy wrapped an arm around his feminine friend's waist and dived right into his spaghetti. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and quieted his voice.

"Pretty boy here is Yumichika Ayasegawa." He gestured a thumb towards the raven. "And cue-ball is Ikkaku Madarame." At that he turned to grin at a fuming Ikkaku, which didn't last long. Yumichika smiled softly and drank from his milk, calming Ikkaku just from his waves of tranquility.

"Hey," Ichigo leaned across the table towards Ikkaku. "Is this REALLY Grimmjow's real hair color?" Ikkaku stared at him, blinking, and then broke open into a fit of laughter.

"It's been his hair color for as long as I've known him." Yumichika shrugged.

"I told you already! This is my natural color!!" Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow at his burst.

"Yeah right! That's really hard to believe!" By this point Ikkaku had calmed himself down. He pointed a finger at Ichigo.

"Who is this kid? He's a riot!"

Grimmjow grinned and hooked an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"This is my new roomy!" Ichigo shoved Grimmjow off, for the billionth time that day, and thrust his hand towards Ikkaku.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ikkaku clasped hands with him and shook vigorously. He had to maneuver his arm back around Yumichika's waist when he finished and Yumichika threw out his hand next. In a very womanly manor, he only took Ichigo's hand with his fingers, didn't even shake, and then let go.

"You certainly are pleasing to the eye." Yumichika smiled gracefully then went back to eating. Ichigo leant over to Grimmjow, cupping his hand over his mouth to whisper in his ear.

"Are they together?" Grimmjow smiled and startled chuckling to himself. He cupped his hand over Ichigo's ear and blew in it, delighted in the slight shiver Ichigo had, before whispering.

"If you haven't noticed, Ichi. Over half this school is gay." Ichigo's eyebrows raised and he looked around, seeing many boys either touching or making out with each other. He turned back to his plate, face flushed.

'_I guess I fit in better than I thought.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A gay all boys high school? YES!! It's every yaoi fangirl's dream come true!!! Don't you love me? Plus putting my main pairing in four out of six classes, not to mention they're living together is brilliant! And very useful. *perverted grin*

The class schedule for Ichigo is this:

History: Byakuya Kuchiki

English: Shunsui Kyouraku

Science: Ukitake Jyuushirou

PE: Soi-Fon

LUNCH

Math: Gin Ichimaru

Art: Aizen Sousuke

You know the drill! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will get here! Plus, perhaps a cyber cookie~!!


	3. The Art Project part one

This chapter opens up with Narration…and you will love Ulquiorra forever!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Vermilion High Chapter 3

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It'd been two weeks since Ichigo had arrived at Vermilion. He blended in quit nicely. He and Grimmjow had found out that they shared such similar fancies that they hung out together in the dorm, just talking, more than going out to be with the other guys. But that's not the half of it. Ichigo had woken up twice while Grimmjow was doing his morning 'routine' and…

Well, we'll get to that later; right now we're in Art class and Sousuke-sensei has an announcement.

"Alright, class! Your first project is due at the end of this week!" Sousuke-sensei walked around the classroom, looking at all of his students carefully to make sure he had their attention. "You are to draw, using any style or medium, a person, landscape, or animal. You can use whatever you like. The picture has to be 11' by 22'. I suggest you do them in your dorms because I'm not giving class time to work on these."

Groans sounded throughout the room until Sousuke-sensei glared them down, making them quiet.

"As I was saying…Today is the only day that you can work on rough drafts or anything of the sort." He looked around the room, irritated because no one was doing anything.

"Well? Get started!" Immediately they all got out paper and pencils, jotting down ideas. Sousuke-sensei sat down at his desk at the front of the room. Grimmjow grinned, turning over to Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichi. Can I draw you?" Ichigo stayed silent for a moment, a large flush coming over him. His first thought had something to do with 'nude posing'. Then he smiled and turned towards Grimmjow.

"Only if I get to draw you." Grimmjow grinned.

"Sure!" He tapped his pencil on his cheek, thinking, while Ichigo sat in slight shock. Okay…nude posing was probably NOT what Grimmjow was thinking about. He came out of his daze and looked over at Grimmjow's paper, blushing instantaneously.

"Hey!" It was a sketch of him sleeping and hugging onto his pillow. Grimmjow looked up.

"What?"

"Don't draw that!" Grimmjow looked back down at his paper, then up at Ichigo again, grinning.

"Why not?"

"Because! That's embarrassing!" He grabbed up the paper and stuffed it into his book-bag. Grimmjow looked up to the ceiling, thinking of what else he could draw that would satisfy him.

"How about this? We'll get a picture taken of us and draw it in different mediums. I could get Ulquiorra to take the pictures."

"That's a much better idea. We could also draw it in different parts of the dorm without showing each other until it was done." Grimmjow nodded. Then Ichigo busted out with, "I claim the bedroom!" Immediately perverted thoughts filled Grimmjow's mind, but he subdued them and grinned.

"Okay then. I call the cartoon version. You have to draw realistic."

"We could both do realistic, Grimmjow."

"I know, but I wanna do cartoon style…think I could do Kubo Tite?"

Ichigo laughed at that. "You can try. I certainly can't!"

Neither one of them noticed Sousuke-sensei staring at them from across the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow finished his shower then made his way back to the bedroom, resting the towel he was using to dry his hair around his shoulders.

Ichigo had uncovered himself completely, wadding up his blanket and hugging onto it instead of his pillow. His pillow was on the floor. Ichigo slept in only his boxers, just like Grimmjow, and they had ridden up his thighs with all of his movement throughout the night. Grimmjow grinned.

He ran his hand down Ichigo's arm first, jumping back when the strawberry muttered something and hugged onto the wadded up blanket tighter. He snickered and ran his hand from Ichigo's knee to his thigh and up under his boxers. He didn't notice when a drop of water fell from his wet hair onto Ichigo's back.

Ichigo's breathing stopped for a second, which went unnoted by Grimmjow as he ran his hand back down the teen's leg, then steadied again. Ichigo had woken up. He didn't let it show though. It might sound weird to some, but he liked Grimmjow's touches. In fact, he might've let Grimmjow keep going. That is until the teal-haired teen dipped a finger underneath his waistband.

Ichigo yawned and stretched out his hands, which caused Grimmjow to pull his hand back immediately. Ichigo tried real hard not to let a blush consume his face and his efforts were rewarded. No blush came. He sat up and started rubbing his eyes. Then he looked over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow had gone back to drying his hair, not making eye contact with Ichigo, which was fine with Ichigo because his face lit up when he saw a very wet Grimmjow, only in his boxers, standing in front of his bed. Match that up with what Grimmjow was just doing to his body, and you've got a very turned on Kurosaki.

"Hurry and wake up. We gotta go meet up with Ulquiorra to take our picture." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What about history?"

Grimmjow grinned over to him.

"Don't worry about that. I've got it all covered."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya was surprised, to say the least, when he saw that his classroom door was slightly ajar. He stuffed his keys back into his pocket and opened the door, looking around the room until he spotted a very familiar redhead sitting on his desk. He sighed, shaking his head slowly as he closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, Renji?" The redhead pouted.

"Can't I come and see you in the mornings?"

"You can, but I didn't think you would." Byakuya walked across the room, trying to not look at Renji's jutted lip, and started closing all his blinds on the window.

"Why not?" The teen asked. Byakuya shook his head, still closing blinds. Why did classrooms have so many windows in the first place?

"How did you get in here?" He started walking over to him.

"I stole a key from the custodial staff. I put it back though." Byakuya was standing in front of him now. He raised his eyebrow incredulously. "Should I have not come?"

Byakuya smirked, pushing Renji to lie back on his desk and crawling up over him. Renji's brown orbs widened, he wasn't expecting Byakuya to do something like that.

"Didn't I tell you that if we were alone I couldn't stop myself from taking you?" Renji nodded, but his movement was stopped as Byakuya took his chin in his hand.

"And what did you go and do?" He covered the teen's lips with his own for a split second, making Renji's eyes widen.

"We-…" Byakuya silenced him with another kiss, not deepening it any further than the last one, but keeping their lips together longer. Renji's face was flushed. He couldn't believe that Byakuya was doing this. The stoic teacher had always come off as someone who could completely control himself. But now…

Byakuya connected their lips again, this time moving slightly to cup Renji's cheek rather than hold his chin. He licked Renji's bottom lip, bringing the teen out of the stupor he was in. Renji immediately opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck, bringing him as close as he possibly could to the other.

Byakuya mapped out the teen's mouth with his tongue, sliding across Renji's own, making him moan. He separated, feeling the need for Renji to breath, and trailed dry kisses down Renji's neck to the juncture between his shoulder blade and the base of his neck. He sucked there, wanting to leave his mark. After a minute of biting, sucking, licking, and Renji's exasperated moans and gasps, Byakuya separated himself from the teen's neck, leaving Renji panting.

He was about to go in for another kiss, but Renji turned his head. This confused Byakuya to no end.

"We don't have time for this, Byakuya…" Renji could hardly believe he was turning away Byakuya's affection, but he didn't feel like getting caught by his classmates.

Byakuya sighed and straightened his arms as much as he could with Renji still hanging from his neck, then cleared his throat. Renji let go, blushing as Byakuya sat upright on his stomach and checked his watch. The raven groaned, getting down off of the desk, not to mention Renji, and then offered Renji a hand.

Renji took it, gasping as he was pulled off of the desk sharply and collided with Byakuya's lips. Byakuya smirked against his mouth and used Renji's gasp to pierce the teen's lips with his tongue once more. Renji moaned, grasping onto Byakuya's shirt, and leaning up to let his teacher completely molest him. But it wasn't to be. Byakuya separated, pushing Renji back by the teen's shoulders, and looking at his watch again.

"That's odd…Ulquiorra is normally here by now…"

Renji blinked, finally remembering what he came there for.

"Oh. That's actually something else I came for…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"What mood are you two wanting in the picture?" Ulquiorra asked as he set up his camera. His walls were solid black, so it made for perfect backdrops.

Grimmjow shrugged.

"I dunno. Ichi?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"We could do a ton of different ones, then pick out the one we want." He suggested. Grimmjow nodded while Ulquiorra left the room. He came back with a large box and sat the box down on the floor. Grimmjow eyed it for a second.

"What's the box for?"

"Costumes."

"You're not serious, right?" Ulquiorra turned to his friend with a smirk.

"Grimmjow. In all the time that you have known me, have I ever joked about anything?" Grimmjow gulped then went over to look in the box. He snickered as Ulquiorra pulled something out and called Ichigo over, shoving it into the teen's arms.

"Go put this on." Ichigo eyed the material than unfolded it, his mouth going slack.

"You can't be serious." He scoffed. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, but Grimmjow answered.

"Did you not just hear was he said to me? Go put it on." In his mind he was doing a happy dance. He couldn't wait to see Ichigo in that outfit.

Ichigo sighed and stalked out of the room, headed towards the bathroom. Grimmjow started snickering, and then Ulquiorra smirked at him wickedly.

"Do not think that I haven't got something for you as well." Grimmjow gulped.

Ichigo came back in the room five minutes later, dressed in the outfit that Ulquiorra had handed him. Much to his relief the spandex outfit covered him completely. He had held his clothing in front of him when he entered the room, but set them down in the corner once he saw that Grimmjow had left. He walked over to Ulquiorra.

"Where'd Grimmjow go?"

"To put on his outfit."

Grimmjow came in the room only a moment later while Ichigo was helping Ulquiorra set up the lighting, and almost had to run back to the bathroom. Ichigo was stretched out on his toes reaching up to steady the machinery. His outfit slid further up as he stretched, displaying the very bottom of his butt. The cattail swished back and forth as he stumbled.

Grimmjow stopped his ogling and quickly sprinted over and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's middle, stopping his one-way collision with the ground, but in turn having Ichigo fall on him instead. Grimmjow's arms tightened around Ichigo for a moment as they fell, making Ichigo very aware that he was there, before he was lying on top of him on the floor.

Ichigo groaned, trying to sit up. But something pulled him back down onto Grimmjow. It was Grimmjow's arms. They were still wrapped around him. He blushed profusely, and then realized he was on top of the other teen. He tried turning around, and ended up, somehow, with Grimmjow on top of him. He lied on his back, staring up at Grimmjow while Grimmjow blinked, wondering how they got in that position.

"Are you okay, Ichi?" The teal-haired teen asked, the bell on his cat collar jingled. Ichigo blushed, gulping down the lump in his throat.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…Get off." Grimmjow laughed, rolling off of Ichigo, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that…"

Ulquiorra cleared his throat.

"If you two are done being lovey-dovey down there. I still need help with these lights."

Grimmjow got up, forgetting about his outfit and just wanting to get up off of the floor, to help Ulquiorra. This time Ichigo got a great look at Grimmjow's outfit.

While Ichigo had a tank top that ended just above his navel, Grimmjow had only the bottom piece on the outfit. His had a belt and were black, leather pants while Ichigo's were itty-bitty, black, spandex shorts. Ichigo had a large bow tied around his neck, while Grimmjow had a cat collar with a pet bell on it. They both had headbands with cat ears on it and tails.

Ichigo got up and went over to help but they were done. Ulquiorra went back over to his box.

"There's another piece that completes the outfit." Ulquiorra handed them the large gloves. They were gigantic cat paws. The pair he handed to Ichigo had long glove sleeves that ended at his mid upper arm. The pair he handed to Grimmjow had large collars around the wrists; no gloves. Ichigo half wondered if Ulquiorra measured them in their sleep because everything fit them perfectly.

Ulquiorra went out of the room, followed by Grimmjow.

"Okay. What's with the cat cosplay?" Grimmjow asked, fixing his glove on his right hand.

"Help me with this couch, would you?"

"Couch?" Grimmjow walked over behind the lounging couch next to Ulquiorra. What that scheming raven was planning, I don't think anyone could tell.

"I am doing this for you, Grimmjow. You said you wanted interesting photos, did you not? I have a whole box filled with costumes for you two, so have fun with them." Grimmjow couldn't believe it. Ulquiorra actually was the bestest best friend a guy could ask for. He had an urge to hug the odd teen, but thought against it and helped him move the couch instead. Once in there, he and Ichigo sat on the couch, awaiting Ulquiorra's instructions.

"Alright… I need you both off of the couch for a minute." They both got up and stood behind it. "Grimmjow, lie down on the couch with your head semi resting on the armrest." Grimmjow did as he was told, dangling his hand off of the cushion. "Ichigo, I want you in Grimmjow's lap with your hand-…"

"WHAT?! N-no way am I doing that!" Ichigo yelled at the stoic teen.

"You said that you wanted a ton of different pictures to choose from. I'm giving you as many as you wanted." Ulquiorra explained.

"You might want to do as he says, even if it is uncomfortable."

"But-…" Ichigo suddenly remembered what Ulquiorra had done the first day he met him and shut his mouth before he said something that would trigger Ulquiorra to do something worse.

Grimmjow was about to burst out with a bloody nose as Ichigo questionably walked over to the middle of the couch and swung a leg over his stomach, placing a hand next to Grimmjow's head on the armrest to support himself as he got on top of the other teen.

"Move lower and sit." Ulquiorra instructed.

Ichigo's eyes widened. The only spot 'lower' on Grimmjow was…

Grimmjow let out a shaky breath. To Ichigo it sounded like a moan, but he didn't dare move or else he would make Grimmjow do that again. He made sure to look anywhere and everywhere but at Grimmjow's face.

"Ichigo, Move your right hand to Grimmjow's shoulder and your left hand to his lower stomach."

Ichigo ghosted his hands down from the armrest to where Ulquiorra told him to place them. He didn't mean to, but his hips shifted and Grimmjow let out a slight moan, trying to disguise it as a grunt. His hands flew to Ichigo's hips, one on either side, to hold him still.

"Now, Grimmjow…actually I quite like that pose. Keep it…" He took a snap and looked down at the gloves. "Ichigo, there is a button on the underside of each glove that releases the paws themselves and not the gloves. Press those on yours then on Grimmjow's gloves and drop them behind the couch."

Ichigo gulped down the lump in his throat before lowering the hand that was on Grimmjow's shoulder down to where the other one was on his stomach. It took a minute before Ichigo could see the buttons, but he found them and removed his own paws. He was about to ask Grimmjow to raise his hands, but decided against it. He really didn't want to speak or look at Grimmjow's face in this embarrassing position. Instead he twisted slightly, making Grimmjow 'grunt' once more, and picked up Grimmjow's paws, taking them off. He dropped the paws behind the couch as Ulquiorra said and looked back over to Ulquiorra.

"Resume your former positioning." He took another snap after they shifted back.

"No, no. This is no good. Ichigo, I want you to look Grimmjow in the eyes, as if you're about to tell him he means the world to you. Right now, you look like you are disgusted with him."

Grimmjow's hands tightened for a second. Disgusted?

"I-…" Ichigo dropped his head on Grimmjow's chest, bringing both of his hands down to the other's stomach and balling them up. Grimmjow's hands dropped to Ichigo's butt. He was in slight shock. What was Ichigo doing?

"That's really embarrassing Ulquiorra!" Ichigo had reached his limit. Ulquiorra got down from his spot, after taking another snap shot, and made his way over to the couch.

"Why is it embarrassing? Unless you actually do have feelings for Grimmjow that exceed friendship, then it should not be as embarrassing as you make it out to be."

Ichigo's eyes widened and they stayed in silence for a few minutes. Grimmjow looked over to Ulquiorra after bringing his hands back up to Ichigo's waist. Was this what he was planning all along? Realization hit Ichigo and he sat back up, looking at his gloves, and then twisting around to look at the tail that was poking out his butt.

"Why exactly are we dressed like this in the first place? I don't think I'd ever be able to draw myself wearing something like this…" He looked down at Grimmjow, making eye contact for the first time since they got in this position. "Would you?" Grimmjow shook his head then moaned as Ichigo shifted to get down, he didn't even try to disguise it. Ichigo stood in front of Ulquiorra.

"Can we go on to the next cosplay?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

After skipping first and second period all together, they had finally finished photographing all of their pictures. They sat in front of Ulquiorra's desk, starting off with the first picture they took. Ichigo immediately skipped them, muttering a no-way-in-hell, and going on to the next outfits; swimwear.

Grimmjow liked them, but Ichigo said no once more. This process went on for a few minutes until they got to outfit combo number six; top hats and partial suits. Ichigo grinned, he liked this one the best because it was presentable, he got to do his trademark scowl, and it didn't embarrass him one bit. After the remaining six outfits, that was the one they chose.

The pose they wanted out of the three pictures was where Grimmjow stood with his arms crossed, holding his top hat in his hand, with no jacket or vest and where Ichigo was holding onto his hat, on his head, with one hand while his other was in the pocket of his pants. Ichigo chose to wear the vest; he thought it made him look snazzy.

They deposited the pictures in their room and went on to English, taking their seats. Ichigo leaned over, wondering how they got free from Kuchiki-sensei and Kyouraku-sensei.

"Renji handled Kuchiki-sensei. I handled Kyouraku."

"How?"

"I just promised him some pictures from the shoot. He's a total perv, by the way."

Ichigo's mouth dropped. "Which ones are you giving him??"

"I was thinking the yukatas*, swimwear, and Naruto cosplay. No way would I let him see the others."

Ichigo let out a huge sigh of relief, thanking God that he wasn't going to give up the others.

"Hey, Ichi. I was thinking we could start on them tonight then go back to Komamura Café again for diner. What do you think?"

"We haven't been there since the beginning of school, have we…? Yeah, let's go!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I told you that you'd love Ulquiorra after this chapter, did I not? ^-^

Well? Do you?

On another note… I drew the two pictures from this chapter and will, as soon as possible, have them up on my DeviantArt account. My internet that I'm using right now is really messed up. It will allow me to upload my stories onto FanFiction (aren't you glad?) but I can't upload my pictures. Odd, huh? I'll get them up and put the links to them on the next chapter. (P.S. It's the cat cosplay picture and the one they actually use for the art project.)

Also, I'm making an "advertisement" animation for Vermilion High. It will, most likely, be done in about two to three weeks…that is if I use my time wisely and I'm not too busy. If you'd like to see similar work of mine, to get an idea of how these pictures and animations will look, go to- .com -I just uploaded my finished GrimmIchi Fanservice Meme on my account as well, so have fun with that! (Public Libraries are amazing. They have computers with internet that you can use for free!!) The animations, or more rather, the only animations I have are under the names "AZLE HIGH" …… Wow, I just realized that I only make animations about high schools…huh…

**

For those of you that don't know, a Yukata is a Summer Kimono for men. It's pretty much only one layer, made of thin cotton, and is tied with one or two ties, unlike the traditional kimono which it tied with a million bands, ribbons, and robes. (Seriously - COMPLICATED STUFF HERE)

**

There's a certain reason why there were twelve outfits…do you know the reasons? If not, you'll know soon enough!! Review for cyber cookies and a faster release of the next chapter!! Hot-Gothics…OUT!!


	4. The Art Project part two

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Vermilion High

Chapter 4

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Ichi, when do you think you'll be done with yours?" Grimmjow asked, watching as Ichigo finished chewing his food before he turned to answer.

"Probably Thursday. I mean, I **am** doing realistic, so it's to be expected." Shuuhei looked across the table from them, confused.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Ichigo looked over to Shuuhei, but Grimmjow answered.

"We've got an art project that's due at the end of the week."

"Oh. So what are you guys drawing?"

Renji answered for them. "They skipped class yesterday morning to take some pictures with Ulquiorra."

"How do you know?"

The redhead blushed, looking away from his friend and taking a bite from his burger. Grimmjow snickered.

"We asked him to help get Kuchiki-sensei off our backs so that we wouldn't get in trouble."

Shuuhei eyed his friend for a second before going back to his meal. That's when Ichigo noticed something.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" He asked. Grimmjow looked over to him, raising his eyebrow.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Ulquiorra, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and…" He had to think for a minute to remember the kid's name. "Hanatarou. None of them are here…"

"I believe Ikkaku and Yumichika are skipping. As for Ulquiorra and Hanatarou, I have no idea." Ichigo turned his gaze over to the white haired boy sitting next to him.

"What? Do they skip often?" He asked. Toushirou nodded, without opening his eyes and looking up at Ichigo, and plugged his headphones into his ears.

"Uhh…" Ichigo turned to Grimmjow. "How come the teachers don't do anything about it?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

"What do they do?"

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows then smirked, cupping his hand over Ichigo's ear and leaning in to whisper to him.

"They're a couple, Ichi. What do you _think_ they would be doing?"

Ichigo blushed, pushing Grimmjow back, and biting into his food.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Soi-Fon marched down the dorm hallways, towards a certain destination: Ikkaku and Yumichika's room.

"Damnit! Those two need to stop skipping school! I'll give them a lesson they won't soon forget!!" She stopped in front of the door, about to knock very loudly, when she heard a noise. Curious, she pressed her ear to the door.

"Ahn…Ikkaku!…_Harder!!"_

She backed away from the door, obviously flustered, as she made her way back to the gym.

"I-I'll just talk to them tomorrow…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichimaru-sensei started passing out the graded algebra exam that his students took the week before, pausing when he got to Toushirou's desk to ruffle his hair and give him a curt 'well done'. Ichigo looked at him, confused. Toushirou's face was slightly flushed, but he explained.

"We've known each other for a long time…He's my tutor."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. _Looks like there's more than that._

The bell rang then and Ichigo got up, eager to get to art class.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow sketched out the assignment for the day. He was fascinated at how his fingers moved so freely without ever touching the page and smearing his work. He didn't even think to look at what Grimmjow was actually drawing, and he didn't notice when Grimmjow looked up at him until those fingers stopped moving.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo blinked, sitting up straight. "Sorry, I was just watching you draw." Grimmjow smirked.

"I can see that. Is there something on your mind?"

"No, not really…Ah! That reminds me. What do you want for dinner?"

Ever since Grimmjow had walked in on Ichigo baking a Crème Brule, Ichigo had made dinner every now and then. Of course, they went out to eat with the guys at least once a week. And sometimes they went out to eat just so that Ichigo could have a break. But then again, Grimmjow loved Ichigo's cooking. Sadly enough, tonight he'd have to skip Ichigo's delicious morsels.

"Sorry, Ichi. I'm going to go and check on Ulquiorra tonight. Renji told me, last period, that Ulquiorra had been acting strange yesterday afternoon. Add that to him not even being here for school today, and I'm sure something's up."

Ichigo looked over his work, idly tapping his pencil on his cheek. "I hope he's not sick." He looked over to Grimmjow. "Hey, bring him some tea or something. In case he _is_ sick."

Grimmjow nodded. "I'd already thought of that. I'm gonna get some sushi for him when I go out to eat, then I'll go over to his place." Ichigo gave Grimmjow a look. That didn't sound like it would help with him being sick.

"Why sushi?"

"It's his favorite food. Plus, you'd be surprised how much sushi helps him with headaches and stuff. Just another thing to add to his weirdness."

"Okay then…" Ichigo smiled to himself. "You guys are really close, huh…?"

Grimmjow grinned, throwing an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and getting close to his ear.

"You're not jealous, are you Ichigo?" He purred out Ichigo's name, causing the teen to shiver slightly, blush, and then scowl and push the other off.

"Of course not! Why would I be? I was just sayin'. Sheesh." He finished up his assignment and got up to hand in his work, walking over to Sousuke-sensei's desk and handing him the paper. Sousuke-sensei smiled up at him, took the paper, set it down in the pile next to his computer, and then took a hold of Ichigo's hand, flipping it over.

"What's this?" He pointed to a burn on Ichigo's middle finger.

"Oh. I was cooking dinner and I touched the oven rack on accident when I was taking the food out." Sousuke-sensei pulled his drawer out and wrapped Ichigo's finger in a band-aid.

"You should take better care of yourself, Kurosaki-kun." With that, he let go of Ichigo's hand and went back to typing in grades into his computer. Ichigo blinked, wondering what that was about, and walked back over to his desk, cradling his hand. When he sat down, Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and pulled it in front of him.

"What's with the band-aid?"

"Sousuke-sensei noticed my burn and gave it to me." Grimmjow half-glared in the teacher's direction, noticing that Sousuke-sensei was grinning over at him.

"When did you get a burn?" Grimmjow looked him in the eyes and Ichigo was startled to see worry there. He pulled his hand back and smiled.

"Nothing to worry about Grimmjow. It didn't even hurt when I got it."

Grimmjow stared off to the side then hurriedly finished his assignment and went to turn it in. Sousuke-sensei didn't even look up and he motioned a hand to the pile next to him. Grimmjow set it down in the pile just as the bell rang, then grabbed Sousuke-sensei's arm, pulling forward so that the man would look him in the eye.

"Touch Ichigo again and I'll brake your arm _off_." He growled and walked out of the room, a smirking teacher staring at his wake.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hanatarou. Come here." Ulquiorra sat on the edge of the bed, awaiting Hanatarou with his arms spread wide. His voice caressed Hanatarou's soul, even if he was being stoic towards him, which didn't happen very often unless they were in front of others. Ulquiorra had to keep up appearances; _**they **_were a secret. But Hanatarou liked it that way. He was the one that asked for it, after all.

The shy boy slowly walked over to Ulquiorra and settled in between his open legs while Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Hanatarou's waist, looking up at him with a soft smile. Even _now_…he was completely in composure.

Hanatarou shivered as he wrapped his thin arms around Ulquiorra's neck and bent over to kiss him briefly. Ulquiorra stood, gently laying Hanatarou down on the bed and getting on top of him.

"Are you okay?" He nuzzled Hanatarou's neck lovingly, waiting for the boy to answer.

"Why do you ask?" Hanatarou spoke barely above a whisper and stretched out his neck, wanting Ulquiorra to mark his neck.

"You're shivering." Ulquiorra backed away to look at Hanatarou's face, cupping the boy's cheek and turning his face towards his.

"I-I hadn't noticed…"

Ulquiorra stroked Hanatarou's cheek, his eyes noticeably softening.

"We can wait until another time."

Hanatarou's eyes widened. "No! I…I don't want that. I…Ulquiorra…" He stretched his arms and wrapped them around Ulquiorra's neck, pulling him down for another fleeting kiss. "I want this. So please…" He shivered tremendously.

Ulquiorra sat up, untangling Hanatarou's arms from him, and then brought the boy up with him and wrapped him in his arms.

"Hanatarou. You're scared. I can see that. I don't want you forcing yourself. I'll wait as long as I have to for you. I'll wait until you're ready."

"But-…we skipped the whole day…I can't just…" Ulquiorra pulled back, cupping Hanatarou's face between his hands, kissing him momentarily, and staring into his eyes.

"I've waited two and a half years, Hanatarou. Just because we're naked doesn't mean that we have to do anything."

Hanatarou blushed immensely. "You…you didn't have to say that Ulquiorra! That's embarrassing!"

Ulquiorra blinked, confused. "Why? It's true." After a long moment of silence he noticed the boy shivering again. "Do you want to get dressed now, Hanatarou?"

Hanatarou shook his head, burying his face in Ulquiorra's neck.

"I'd feel it would be a barrier, Ulquiorra. Just…Can we stay like this for a while longer?"

Ulquiorra brought a hand to the back of Hanatarou's head and stroked his hair.

"Lie down. I'll be right back."

Hanatarou whimpered but did as he was told, curling his legs around each other and waiting for Ulquiorra to return. When he did, a small smile appeared on the younger's face. Ulquiorra only left for a blanket. Ulquiorra quickly spread the blanket out over Hanatarou then lifted the edge and got under himself, wrapping his arms around Hanatarou. Hanatarou intertwined their legs, wanting as much physical contact as possible.

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra looked down at him and smiled. "Yes?"

Hanatarou closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Nevermind." He leant up the few inches and connected their lips.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow left the store and started his way back to hall E of the dorms. He smiled, lifting the sushi in his left hand to his face. The store actually had Ulquiorra's favorite today; tempura chicken in honey mustard, squid Onigiri, and smoked salmon Onigiri. He dropped his arm and yawned. Ulquiorra better not be _just_ skipping school, otherwise he'd just bring the stuff home for Ichigo. He stopped walking and stared off into the distance.

_Home?_

He shook his head and started walking again. Since when did he think of that dorm room as 'home'?

He turned the last corner and walked up to Ulquiorra's door. Without knocking, he walked in.

"Hey! Ulquiorra! I brought you some sushi!" Grimmjow walked over to Ulquiorra's bedroom door, hearing something coming from that direction. He opened the door and…

"HOLY HELL!!"

…a black and white movie was playing. He went over and turned the TV off.

"Sheesh, Ulquiorra. Why are you watching this crap? You hate old movie-…" When he turned to Ulquiorra's bed the stoic teen wasn't there. He growled. Had Ulquiorra really just skipped school?

After searching through the entire dorm, Grimmjow stormed out and slammed the door shut. _That bastard._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow added the darker colors to his picture with marker and finished the outlines on the hair. Backing up, he nodded to himself; it was done. Down the hall he could hear Ichigo's tango music. Ichigo had said for Grimmjow not to even bother him until it was time for him to cook dinner. But honestly, what did Ichigo expect from the teal haired teen?

Grimmjow grinned, sneaking down the narrow hallway to the bedroom door. He opened it slightly, just enough to peek in without Ichigo noticing, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

No, he couldn't see the painting Ichigo was doing.

No, the room wasn't covered in different splotches of paint.

And no, Ichigo wasn't masturbating.

Ichigo was dancing.

But not just any kind of dancing, and not just in his normal clothes either. He had only his dark red, satin boxers on underneath his long, white painter's apron. Paint smeared here and there on his skin as well as the white fabric. The apron tied at his neck, went down past his knees, and tied around his waist as well. His whole backside was exposed. But that wasn't the half of it.

Ichigo was bending over backwards and was pretending that he was dancing with a partner. At one point, while Grimmjow was watching, Ichigo's boxers had slipped down, rendering the top of his ass visible. And just to Grimmjow's suffering, Ichigo shook his hips to the music when he paused to actually do some painting.

Grimmjow quietly shut the door, turned around and pressed his back to the wall, and then slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He brought his hand up to his face, covering his nose and mouth. _Oh gawd…_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright class! As you should know, the big art project is due tomorrow! I want everyone's project here by the beginning of class. I won't allow students to go back to their dorms to get them. If you need it, come up here and get a pass from me to leave your fifth period class early." Sousuke-sensei sat down at his desk as more than half of the class went up to get passes. Ichigo scoffed at them, although he'd need a pass as well, and sat still, waiting until they were all gone.

"Hey, did you get finished with yours last night, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, turning his head towards his teal-haired friend.

"Huh? I told you last night, at dinner. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Sorry…I guess I wasn't. Did you though?"

"Yeah, I did." Grimmjow grinned, slinging an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "I can't wait to see yours tonight. You seemed to be enjoying yourself in the bedroom. That music was loud."

"Sorry. I was kind of lost in my own world…I get that way when I paint." He threw over a small smile and laid his head down on the desk. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo didn't try to push him off and lowered his arm.

"Hey, Ichi…is something wrong?"

Ichigo looked up at him, confused. "No…why do you ask?" He then noticed that all the other students had sat back down and went up to the desk.

"Can I have a pass as well, Sousuke-sensei?"

Sousuke-sensei smiled up at him. "My, my, Kurosaki-kun. How come you didn't come up here with the other students?"

"I was just waiting for there not to be a line."

"So you could have as much time as you needed with me?" Sousuke-sensei asked and he bowed his head over the small, yellow piece of paper. Ichigo blinked, confused once more.

"Sousuke-sensei. I don't get what you're saying…"

Ichigo took the pass from his teacher. The man only gave him a smile and said, "I'm looking forward to seeing your project, Kurosaki-kun."

When Ichigo returned to the desk Grimmjow swung his arm around his shoulders again, testing to see if it was just a fluke on Ichigo's part. Ichigo scowled and shoved him off.

Heh…same old Ichi…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Grimmjow! I'm done!!" Ichigo yelled through the door, but realized his mistake as Grimmjow started opening the door. Ichigo was almost naked. He quickly ran over to the door and held it closed.

"What's wrong? I wanna see."

"Not yet. I'll bring it out there. Okay?"

He heard Grimmjow sigh heavily from the other side of the door and walk back to the living room.

_Wow…Grimmjow must want to see it really badly…_

Ichigo looked down at himself and blushed. It would've been uber-embarrassing if Grimmjow had come in right then and saw him. He'd already taken his apron off, so it would've only been his boxers. Of course, now that he thought about it. Grimmjow had already seen him in his boxers because Ichigo normally didn't have his covers over him in the mornings and he always slept in his boxers.

"Well great…now I feel like an idiot…" He muttered, walking over to his dresser and getting out some pants. He figured he could get away with only putting on his pants. He didn't feel like putting on a shirt over his paint covered arms.

Ichigo didn't know why, but ever since he started painting, he liked to paint almost naked. Of course his dad had told him always to wear a painter's apron, which he did, he never wore all of his clothes. Once, when he was thirteen, his dad had walked in on him painting when he was completely naked under the apron and banging his hips around to rock music. Ever since then, he at least wore his boxers.

Grimmjow waited patiently for Ichigo while watching Planet's Funniest Animals on TV. He turned it off when he heard the bedroom door open and yawned, stretching as he stood up. He walked around the couch but froze. Ichigo was running his hand through his hair and carrying the painting in the other at his waist. Grimmjow quickly scanned his eyes over Ichigo's torso and arms then cleared his head.

_All in good time, Grimmjow…all in good time…_

"Here it is!" Ichigo straightened out the painting and rested it against the wall. He then walked over to the couch and leaned against the armrest while Grimmjow stood in front it.

"Wow…that's amazing. It really looks…real!"

Grimmjow walked over to where Ichigo was and slung his arm around the teen's shoulders. Ichigo, unfortunately, lost his balance and fell backwards, pulling Grimmjow with him until he fell back onto the couch. Grimmjow fell on the floor and his arm, being around Ichigo's shoulders, dragged Ichigo down on top of him.

"Ouch…" Ichigo mumbled, pushing himself up onto all fours. His face was previously pressed into Grimmjow's neck, but when he raised his head he saw Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow moved his face forward and their lips brushed. Ichigo's eyes immediately widened and he quickly pushed himself up and off of Grimmjow and backed up into the wall.

D-did he just…?

Grimmjow sat up, rubbing his head. "Oww, Ichi…that hurt."

"How the hell was that _**my**_ fault?! You're the one that made me fall backwards!" Ichigo yelled from across the room.

Grimmjow blinked, surprised at Ichigo's fluster, then laughed and got up.

"Hey, I still haven't shown you mine yet. Let me get it." He walked over to the closet next to the front door and opened it, pulling out the large piece of paper and straightening it out for Ichigo to see. Ichigo got up, rubbing his back from where it came into contact with the couch, and walked over. His mouth fell slack.

"Holy crap! It _does_ look like Kubo Tite's style!" After a few moments Ichigo straightened up and puts his hand on his chin, smirking. "Hmm…I look good in anime form, huh?"

Grimmjow snickered. "Everyone looks good in anime form…" He paused when he noticed Ichigo's slight faltering from his comment. "But yeah…you look great."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day in art class everyone gawked at Ichigo's and Grimmjow's pictures, but mainly Ichigo's painting. It was nearing the end of class and Sousuke-sensei tapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Kurosaki-kun. Can I have a word with you after school?"

"Sure, Sousuke-sensei. But why can't we just talk now?"

"I need to speak to you in private, Kurosaki-kun. About fifteen minutes after school is officially out for the weekend, come back to the classroom. Alright?"

"Yes sir."

Ichigo hurried to catch up with Grimmjow on their walk back to the dorms.

"Hey, Grimmjow. Did Sousuke-sensei ask for you to come see him after school today?"

"No. Why would he?"

"Well…there goes _that_ theory."

Grimmjow stopped and waited for Ichigo to realize that and stop as well.

"What theory?"

"Well…I figured that Sousuke-sensei was wanting to talk to us about the pictures because they are practically the same. You know, only in different styles."

"He called you over to his office?"

"Yeah. He just said that he needed to talk to me about something."

"Look Ichigo. I don't trust Sousuke-sensei very much, so keep your guard up around him when you go to see him."

"Okay…Think you could come too?"

Grimmjow snickered at this. "Want to be with me _that_ badly, huh?" Ichigo blushed and turned away, not answering. Grimmjow swung his arm onto Ichigo's shoulders. "Sorry. I gotta to talk to Ulquiorra. He wasn't there when I visited yesterday and I wanted to know what he was doing."

"Okay then."

Grimmjow left as Ichigo went inside their dorm, walking across the hallway to Ulquiorra's room. The teen closed the door and sighed heavily, pressing his back to the door itself. He pushed off the frame and walked into the kitchen-like area, opening the fridge door to get out the milk. Something flitted to the floor. It looked like a piece of paper. Ichigo remembered that, before the both of them went to sleep the night before, that Grimmjow had told him that a letter came for him and it was on top of the fridge.

Ichigo bent over to pick it up, closing the fridge and forgetting about his drink in favor of opening the letter. He was confused when he saw it was from Karakura Town, thinking it was from his dad, but he didn't recognize the specific address. His eyes widened as he read the letter and his face became flustered with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He didn't even realize when the front door opened as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the nearest trashcan.

"Hey, Ichi…Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…I just got a letter from home…"

Grimmjow stayed silent for am minute, not liking Ichigo's expression. The boy was frowning so hard it screwed up his face.

"From who?"

Ichigo pulled open the fridge and got out the milk, reaching up in the cupboard to get a cup down. He started pouring, ignoring Grimmjow until the teal-haired teen grabbed his arm to get the other's attention.

"I asked you a question Ichigo. What's gotten you so upset? This isn't like you."

Ichigo just stared Grimmjow in the eyes, finished his milk, and then slammed his empty cup down on the counter, shoving Grimmjow's hand off.

"I have to go see Sousuke-sensei. See ya later." He practically spit out his words, as if they were acid, and stormed out the door. Grimmjow looked over to the trashcan to see what Ichigo had crumbled up. All he could see were two words; 'Love, Ishida.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, Sousuke-sensei. I'm here. What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Ichigo walked into the classroom, stopping in front of the teacher's desk as Sousuke-sensei smiled up at him and took off his glasses.

"Ah yes, Ichigo. Please, take a seat."

Ichigo blinked as Sousuke-sensei got up from his desk. Since when did he call him by his first name? He shrugged it off and sat on the table in front of his teacher as Sousuke-sensei walked in front of him and leaned against his desk with his arms crossed.

"I called you in here to talk about your relationship with Mr. Jeagerjaques."

Ichigo blushed, confused. "What?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"I didn't stutter. Are you and Mr. Jeagerjaques involved?" He spoke each syllable as if he were reciting them to an idiot. Ichigo's eyes widen in a flurry.

"No! Why would you even think that?" He glared at his teacher, the blush on his face betraying his voice. Sousuke-sensei ran his hand through his hair, all of it slicking back except for one particular lock of hair that stayed in front of his face.

"Good…"

Ichigo was even more confused. "Sousuke-sensei…what…?"

"I think it'd be better if you called me, Aizen. 'Sousuke-sensei' just isn't…" The man opened his eyes, obviously running his perverted gaze over Ichigo's form. "…sexy."

Ichigo made a move for the door as Aizen stepped towards him. It was in vain. Aizen put one hand to the left of Ichigo's hip, on the table, while the other rested on the teen's right shoulder. Ichigo turned his face away in a silent protest, wishing that Grimmjow had come with him. Aizen grabbed his jaw, pressing his mouth to Ichigo's.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, gasping. He pushed on his teacher's shoulders as Aizen forcefully shoved his tongue into his mouth. Without a moment's hesitation, Ichigo bit the man's tongue. Aizen hissed, grabbing both of Ichigo's hands and binding them with one of his in the boy's lap. He moved his other hand to Ichigo's thigh, running it up the denim fabric to his stomach, under the teen's shirt.

"Now, now Ichigo. No need to resist." Aizen purred as he moved his lips to Ichigo's neck, sucking harshly at the skin above his collarbone. Ichigo whimpered, not liking the fact that the man's mouth on his outstretched throat felt good at all, and heard a knock at the door. He kept squirming; hoping that whomever it was that was coming through that door would help him.

"Sousuke-sensei! Get off of me!!" Ichigo's legs thrashed as Aizen's hand twisted and pinched his nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from Ichigo. Ichigo looked over to the door as someone came in.

"Grimmjow! Help me!!" The blue-eyed teen stood in shock, his hand falling from his neck where it had been rubbing only moments before.

Aizen looked up towards him, smirking. "Well, if it isn't Grimmjow; my favorite student!"

Grimmjow marched over, grabbing a hold of Aizen's collar, and yanking him off of the poor teen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?!" He yelled. He didn't care if the whole school could hear him. He'd be damned if this old pervert would touch Ichigo again!

Ichigo slid off the desk, standing behind Grimmjow. He wasn't hiding. No, his pride would never even let him admit that. He was just using Grimmjow as a fleshy wall between him and Aizen. Aizen's smirk only grew.

"I thought that would be obvious. Even to you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow growled, like an animal, and punched Aizen across the face, making the man collide with a few tables.

"Don't you _**ever**_ touch him again!!"

Aizen sat up, holding his head in his hand and smirking at Grimmjow. "And what do you care if I do or not?"

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist and headed towards the door, stopping just short of the frame to turn around and yell at Aizen once more.

"Because he's **my** mate!!"

They made it back to the dorm and Grimmjow slammed the door after him before turning around to Ichigo. The smaller teen was looking down at the floor, his bangs covering his face from Grimmjow's view.

"Ichigo. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face, turning the boy's head to the side to study the hickey that Aizen had left there.

Well…that'll go away, at least." He studied it further then growled at how dark it was, turning towards the door and letting go of Ichigo's face. "I should go back down there and punch him again…"

A hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. "Grimm…"

Grimmjow turned back around, placing his hands on Ichigo's shoulders gently. "Damn…I'm sorry. I'm just so pissed…"

"…Grimmjow…" Ichigo didn't lift his head as he spoke. "How did I suddenly become yours?"

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, remembering what he had said down in the classroom, and he removed his hands and stuffed them into his pockets. He looked over at the wall.

"I uhh…damnit…I was so pissed back there that I guess it just slipped…" He returned his eyes to Ichigo. "…so, now you know…"

Ichigo looked up at him, his face covered in a blush that made him look like a ripe strawberry. "Grimmjow…what the hell am I supposed to say to that?"

Ichigo flinched slightly as Grimmjow took his face in between his hands once more, stepped forward, and planted a fleeting kiss on the smaller teen's forehead.

"Answer me this, Ichigo. Do you _want_ to be mine?" He tilted Ichigo's face to look him in the eye and Ichigo blushed even more, if possible, and buried his face in Grimmjow's chest, fisting his hands in the material.

"Idiot…"

Grimmjow wrapped one arm around the teen's shoulders. "So, is that a yes?"

He felt Ichigo nod and wrapped his other arm around him, kissing the top of Ichigo's head.

Finally…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so there you have it! Ulquiorra and Hanatarou are together. Aizen is a perverted rapist, as always. And Grimmjow and Ichigo finally got together!!!! YAY!!

I got into UlquiHana a long time ago when I read this depressing kind of story, which I forget the title right now, about GrimmIchi. UlquiHana was a side pairing, as well as GinHitsu, so of course it was a wonderful story! I just forgot the title… I think it was A Suicidal Affair but I'm not sure…something similar to that, though.

Anyways, a lot happened in this chapter, and I'm hoping that you all loved it. Poor Soi-Fon. She got caught up in Ikkaku and Yumichika's love making. XD

Poor Hanatarou, too. Ulquiorra relies too much on his "people reading" to realize that Hanatarou is actually _ready_ for him. Ah well. Maybe we'll dive into that later on…okay, we WILL dive into that later on.

On another note, as I told you in the last chapter, I'm making an "advertisement" animation for Vermilion High. It will, most likely, be done in about two to three weeks…that is if I use my time wisely and I'm not too busy. If you'd like to see similar work of mine, to get an idea of how these pictures and animations will look, go to- .com -I just uploaded my finished GrimmIchi Fanservice Meme on my account as well, so have fun with that! (Public Libraries are amazing. They have computers with internet that you can use for free!!) The animations, or more rather, the only animations I have are under the names "AZLE HIGH". Have fun!

Review for a faster release of the next chapter! And you may never know whom I give the special cyber cookie to!!

(I realized that I only give out one for every chapter…huh…)


	5. Tutorials Can Be Fun Too

I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that wouldn't show the links. So for all of you that wanted to see the pictures and stuff, here is how to get to them step by step.

1) Go to (www) DeviantArt (com)

2) Where the "www" is, erase that and put down "Hot-Gothics"

That's me. ^-^ So just go to the gallery and look through what you wanna look through. Oh! If you want to view my more…*cough* serious *cough* yaoi. You'll need an account on DA with your age being higher than 18. (You can lie if you want to, most people do)

Sorry for the misunderstandings. Please enjoy this chapter of Vermilion High!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Vermilion High

Chapter 5

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The classroom was silent. Only Toushirou's pencil, working away at the sheet of paper in front of him, could be heard. It was Toushirou's tutorial. He and Ichimaru-sensei had one after school twice a week. Toushirou's parents had hired Gin Ichimaru to tutor Toushirou once the boy had reached middle school at the age of eight. Toushirou had always had troubles in math, but he was over excelled in everything else. So his parent's decided a tutor was needed so that he could keep up easily with the other students in his class. That was a little over four years ago.

Gin frowned over Toushirou's shoulder, sighing audibly. He sat down next to the boy, his back to the table with his elbows supporting him. His hands swung off the edge. Toushirou paused, noticing the man's odd behavior, and turned to look at him.

"Gin. Is something wrong?"

Gin didn't even bother to look at him and ran a hand through his silver locks.

"Nothing, 'Shirou. Actually, it seems that you don't need me anymore. You're getting' everything without my help."

Toushirou's ice-blue eyes widened, his hand going slack causing his pencil to drop onto the table and roll off onto the floor.

"Gin, are you…quitting?" His voice was barely above a whisper, making it hard for Gin to hear. He looked over to see Toushirou facing the table, his bangs hiding his face.

"You're not in need of my help anymore, 'Shirou." He pushed off the table to get up, but something hindered his movement. Toushirou's grip on Gin's wrist tightened some before letting go after the man sat back down, this time facing the table. Toushirou didn't look up at him.

"You can't quit. You've been my tutor for five years." His voice rose as he spoke. Then he finally looked at Gin, his expression almost demanding. "You _can't_ quit."

Gin sighed, placing his right hand on top of Toushirou's head while taking the boys hand in his other.

"Toushirou. If you don't need me then there's no reason for your parent's to keep paying me for these tutorials."

"But…" Toushirou felt tears brimming in his eyes and quickly hid his face in Gin's chest, wrapping his arms around the man. "I don't _want_ to end them!"

Gin opened his eyes in shock at the normally composed Toushirou acting so frantic. He gently pushed on the boy's shoulders to look him in the eyes, a soft smile planted on his face.

_Honestly…_

"Why are you using these tutorials as a means to be around me?" His smile turned into his signature fox grin as Toushirou's face lit up red.

"I-I'm not…I…"

The boy's next words stuck in his throat as Gin's hand slowly traveled from Toushirou's shoulders, up his neck, to cup his cheeks. He brought his face closer, closing his eyes once more before he connected their lips. Toushirou's eyes went wide, the blush on his face going darker. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and pressed up to Gin's lips. But Gin separated, smirking down at him.

"Admit it, 'Shirou. You're in love with me."

Toushirou grabbed a hold of the collar of Gin's shirt, tugging him forward slightly until their noses were brushing. His eyes were half lidded and his voice came out with obvious lust.

"I'm in love with you…" He tugged Gin forward completely, crashing the man's lips to his and snaking his arms past Gin's head to wrap around the man's neck and deepen their kiss. Gin licked at Toushirou's bottom lip, liking how the boy automatically parted them for him.

His hand moved down from Toushirou's face, ghosting over his sides until they settled on his hips. Toushirou suppressed a moan as Gin's tongue mapped out his mouth, sliding against his own tongue, running along the ridges at the roof of his mouth, and scraping against the inside of his cheeks.

Gin noticed that Toushirou wasn't breathing out of his nose and separated for the boy to breath, moving his lips to just under his jaw line, near his pulse point. Toushirou gasped, both from the need for air and from Gin's sucking harshly at that spot.

The man ran his teeth back and forth over the area, absorbing the short, muffled moans coming from the younger as he did so. He licked it once more before sucking at it again, ending with a short kiss as he backed away to look at Toushirou's flushed face. The boy was panting hard, his eyes closed, refusing to open them, fearing that if he did, this dream come true would be just that; a dream.

Gin wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, bringing Toushirou into his lap.

Now, he opened his eyes, adjusting how they were sitting so that each of his legs was on either side of Gin's lap. He sat down and was surprised when Gin groaned, rather loudly, and bit his lip for a second. His confused expression soon passed, as he felt something stiff but definitely flexible, rub against his butt.

He experimentally rolled his hips and Gin moaned, a low raspy sound, as his arms retreated to hold onto the boy's hips and still his movements. He opened his eyes, staring into Toushirou's eyes, slight demand apparent in the golden orbs.

"_Don't_ do that."

Toushirou smiled innocently, although his intentions were far from it, and kissed Gin momentarily.

"Do what?" Toushirou exerted innocence in his voice as he pushed down his hips, knowing that he wouldn't be able to roll them with Gin's hands holding him still, and Gin growled animalistically.

The man couldn't take it, not from Toushirou, and picked the boy up by his waist to lay him down on top of the table, hovering over him. He removed both of Toushirou's arms from around his neck and took a hold of his wrists, with one hand, holding them above his white locks. His other hand went under the boy's shirt, traveling up his stomach.

Toushirou shivered, not sure what to do now that his hands were lost to him, and arched into Gin's touch, whimpering. Gin's hand didn't stop at his stomach; he traveled up, taking the fabric of Toushirou's shirt along with his hand, to a pink nipple. Gin bent over, leaving a trail of kisses from the boy's navel to that nipple and took it into his mouth, causing Toushirou to gasp. How could that feel so _good_?

He started to struggle against Gin's hold on his hands, wanting to touch and feel. Finally, he gave up, arching and moaning softly to Gin's menstruations on his chest. Gin switched over to the other, making Toushirou gasp again. His exposed, wet nipple quickly went from searing hot to painfully cold while the other was made hot by Gin's mouth.

"Gin…please…"

Gin freed the boy's nipple to look up at his flushed face, smirking.

"Please' what?" He asked, kissing up Toushirou's column of neck.

"…Release my hands…"

Gin did as he was told, but not before taking Toushirou's shirt off, and moved his other hand to the boy's stomach. He stroked the skin there; making his way down to the younger's pants. Toushirou gasped as he pressed into his groin, instinctively thrusting his hips upwards into Gin's hand.

Gin made sure that Toushirou saw his smirk before he connected their lips again, immediately delving his tongue into the younger's mouth. Toushirou happily let the man devour him before pushing back on Gin's shoulder, switching their positions with Toushirou straddling Gin's hips. Gin just fox grinned up at him.

"What now, 'Shirou?"

Toushirou flushed somewhat. "I…I'm getting to that…"

"Well, if you don't hurry up…" Gin ran his hands down Toushirou's bare sides to his hips as he spoke. "Then I'll have to take advantage of this position you have us in…" He thrust up into Toushirou's crotch while pulling the younger down forcefully hard. Toushirou moaned loudly, leaning forward slightly to catch his breath in soft pants. Gin only smirked.

"Well?" Gin asked. Toushirou sat up, placing his hips on top of Gin's purposefully, and rolling his hips roughly, over and over again. He moaned each time their groins rubbed against each other and leaned forward, pressing his forehead into Gin's neck.

Gin groaned, wondering how such a normally composed boy could do all of this without stopping either one of them. He thrusted upwards a few times causing Toushirou to moan loudly before he stopped Toushirou's hips completely. The action made Toushirou straighten and look at Gin with utter frustration and confusion. Didn't he like was he was doing?

"Toushirou. You gotta stop that. Otherwise…"

"Why? You were enjoying it too…?" He leaned down to cover the man's lips with his own, but Gin put a hand over his mouth just as he was about to do so.

"Of course I was. But that's just it. If we keep this up, then I might do something that I'll regret greatly later on. I'd rather stop now, while I still have my head screwed on, then to risk doing that to you, 'Shirou." He removed his hand from Toushirou's mouth and stared up into confused, ice blue eyes that were still hazed over with lust.

"Gin…I don't understand…what is it that you might do to me?"

Gin sighed, putting his hand on the back of Toushirou's head, pulling him down in an embrace while his other arm snaked across his back to hold him there.

"See? You asking that question only makes me want to stop this all the more. You're not ready for that, 'Shirou."

Toushirou's eyes widened. Was Gin rejecting him because he wasn't old enough or mature enough? He glared at the man's neck. He was damn well mature enough!

Toushirou pushed himself off of Gin, gathering up his shirt before pulling it back on and heading for the door.

"Fine. I see how it is…"

Gin grabbed his wrist, stopping him, but Toushirou didn't turn.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Toushirou turned to him then, glaring. "Let go, Gin. I'm going back to my dorm."

Gin got up, not releasing the boy's wrist, and walked to where he was standing in front of Toushirou, looking down at him. Toushirou's glare didn't dissipate. Gin sighed.

"You wanted to continue that badly, huh?"

Toushirou blinked, confused, as Gin took a hold of his chin with his other hand and connected their lips roughly, pushing his tongue through the younger's lips. Toushirou moaned, stumbling backwards until he was up against another table.

Gin kept his eyes parted slightly to see if there was any hesitation as he kissed the boy. When he saw there was none, he closed his eyes and ran his hands down Toushirou's thighs, hooking under his knees to pick the boy up and sit him on the table. Toushirou whined as Gin pulled away.

"If you want me to stop, just say so. Okay?"

Toushirou blinked, confused once more. Gin kneeled down in front of him on the floor, undoing the button and zipper of his pants before pulling them down along with his boxers. Toushirou's eyes widened as he closed his legs, trying to cover himself. Gin put his hands on the boy's thighs, separating his legs and getting in between them so that they couldn't close again.

He wrapped one hand around the length, surprised at how developed Toushirou was at his age, and let out a hot breath over the head. Toushirou shivered tremendously.

Gin licked at the head, making the boy gasp sharply, and took it in his mouth. Toushirou moaned so loudly that he covered his face in embarrassment as Gin bobbed his head up and down. Gin took his mouth off and licked up the underside of Toushirou's length before taking it into his mouth once more.

Gin relaxed his throat and took Toushirou all the way in. The boy's hand completely covered his mouth; in fact his pinky was in between his teeth, being gnawed upon. Gin swallowed, making his throat close and massage the younger's length. Toushirou practically screamed. He put one of his hands on the edge of the desk to support himself while his other still covered his mouth.

He felt a sharp tremor go through his body from toe to head to groin as Gin did it once more before pulling the boy's length completely out of his mouth. Toushirou started to breath heavily as Gin's panting breaths came over his length. He thought Gin had stopped and removed his hand from his face, but he was wrong.

Gin swallowed him once more, taking him by surprise, and ran his tongue up and down his length before doing it again. Toushirou, having never had an orgasm, didn't know what was happening to him as tremors went through his body again and a white, sticky substance filled Gin's mouth. But Gin swallowed it and licked up the rest that was left on Toushirou's thighs as the young teen tried to compose himself after all of that.

Toushirou cupped Gin's face, sliding off the table until he was kneeling in front of him, and kissed him. He licked the man's lip and pulled back, blinking. Gin laughed at his expression.

"What are you laughing about? You were the one that swallowed all of that…"

Toushirou leaned in and licked Gin's lips again, pulling back to whisper, "It doesn't taste that bad…" With that said he kissed the man full heartedly, letting Gin's tongue dive into his mouth, taste and all. Honestly, mixed with Gin's flavor, it wasn't that bad. Gin wrapped his arms around the younger's waist as Toushirou wrapped his around Gin's neck.

Toushirou pulled back, blushing and looking off to the side.

"Should I uhm…do you?"

Gin smiled and kissed Toushirou's temple.

"Don't worry about it. I'll calm myself down."

"But, Gin." He looked down at the man's crotch and squeezed his eyes shut, blushing even more. "You…you're hard. So…just tell me what to do and I-"

Gin pressed a finger to Toushirou's mouth, silencing him.

"Don't tempt me." His tone was serious as he looked into the boy's eyes. After a moment his mouth pulled up into a fox grin.

"I'm actually quite surprised. I thought you might've just fallen asleep after that. It was your first time, after all. You've got some libido at your age…" His lips pressed together in thought. "Wait. It _was_ your first time, right?"

Toushirou did a great impersonation of a tomato, pushing Gin's hand away from his mouth. "O-of course it was!!"

Gin laughed again, pulling the young teen into another kiss. "C'mon, you should get dressed."

He got up, offering a hand to Toushirou, who took it reluctantly then stood. He turned with his back to Gin as he pulled his boxers and pants back on. As he finished pulling the zipper up, Gin wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Why turn around? I've already seen you." His mouth was at Toushirou's ear, making the boy shudder as he spoke. Then he felt Gin's manhood poke him in the lower back and turned around in Gin's arms, looking up at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything for you?"

"Heh. You really just wanna see me without my pants on, don't ya?"

Toushirou blushed. "I…No, I just…"

Gin placed his hand on top of the boy's head, smiling down at him. "I said don't worry about it, okay?"

"O-okay…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo looked through the fridge, straightened up, and placed his hand on his hip. He looked over his shoulder to where Grimmjow was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey! I'm going out to the market! I'll be back later!" He closed the fridge door, not hearing if Grimmjow responded or not. Just as he was about to open the front door a pair of arms encircled his waist from behind.

"What for?" Grimmjow nuzzled the back of Ichigo's neck before settling his chin on the teen's shoulder.

"F-for groceries. We're almost out." With that he shoved Grimmjow off, unwrapped his arms from around him, and left the dorm. Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck, irritated, and walked back over to plop on the couch.

An hour later, Ichigo returned. In his hands he held six bags full of food. He set them on the kitchen counter with a clunk and paused to let out a sigh from the relief his arms felt. He rolled his shoulders for a moment before starting to put things away, barely noticing when Grimmjow came into the kitchen area.

"Welcome back."

"Uh…" Ichigo paused to look over his shoulder at Grimmjow, whom was leaning on the wall opposite his back with his arms crossed. "Hey."

He turned back to what he was doing and situated the milk and orange juice on the shelf then went back for the last bag. Once he was done he closed the fridge door and turned around to face Grimmjow, smiling.

"What do you want for dinner?" He walked over to the sink and started washing his hands, lathering them in soap. He turned the water off and looked over to Grimmjow with a questioning glance. He dried them off with the rag that hooked on the fridge handle.

"Ichigo. I wanna talk to you."

Ichigo straightened at the use of his full name and looked over at the other as Grimmjow pushed off of the wall and walked over to him, pausing in front of him.

"That wasn't what you were waiting for?"

"No. It wasn't."

Ichigo hooked the towel back on the handle. "Then what is it you want to talk about?"

"…Not in here." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist, pulling him over to the couch before sitting down and pulling the strawberry with him. Ichigo made a face.

"You didn't have to pull me in here. You could've just said you'd-" Ichigo cut his sentence short when he saw that Grimmjow was frustrated about something. "Grimmjow…?"

"Ichigo. How long has it been since we got together?"

Ichigo blinked, confused. "About two weeks. Why?"

Grimmjow fixated him with a stare, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"It doesn't seem like it…" When Ichigo didn't respond, Grimmjow elaborated. "It doesn't even seem like we're together at all."

"Of course we are!"

"We don't act like it, Ichigo."

"Yeah we do. You put your arms around me all the time and wake me up with a kiss to my forehead and-"

"Those are all things _**I**_ do."

Ichigo's eyes widened. So that's what he meant…

"Ichigo, are you sure that you wanted to get together with me? It wasn't just because I got you away from that pervert before he could do something to you? Did you feel you had to go out with me to repay me for that?"

His eyes widened as Grimmjow spoke and his head shot around to face him.

"Of course not!"

"Then why is it that I'm the only one trying to get close with you like couples do? When I wrap my arms around you, you push me off. In the mornings when I wake you up, you cover your face with either the blanket, the pillow, or your hands. When I try to kiss you, you turn your head so that I only get your cheek or you just completely leave all together."

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, facing away from Grimmjow. "Because…it's embarrassing…when you do those things…to me…"

Grimmjow looked at him, with an impassive expression, for a few minutes before getting up off of the couch and heading towards their bedroom.

"…Liar."

Ichigo's head shot up to look in the direction of Grimmjow's voice, but he'd already slammed the door shut. He fisted his hands into his pant legs. He wanted so badly to go after Grimmjow, but his body felt like lead. He couldn't move from that spot. He was frozen. He tried to laugh at his situation, but…

He was pretty sure he started to cry instead…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay. I know you people's heads were so filled with thoughts about that lemon up there that you didn't pay much attention to the scene after it. So clear your fangasmed heads and **read it again. **Because it is very, _**VERY**_ important.

Did you read it again? No? _**READ IT!!!**_

Okay, now have you? Good. Now I can do my comments without worry. *runs hand through hair and lets out a shaky breath*

--**long pause**--

Okay~ As I told you at the beginning of this chapter, the links apparently didn't work on the other chapters so the instructions on how to get to my DA account and how to view the pictures are up there! ^-^

Once I get done with the animation that I'm doing for this story, I'll tell you and you can look there for it once more! For those of you that had asked for them in the reviews from the last chapter and had a look, thank you for the comments! I swear, reviews and comments are confidence boosting Angels!!! I **love** getting mail from you guys! Seriously!! Also, I'm glad that I could make Deviants out of some of you! That was new and exciting for me!! ^-^

And yes, I know. I wrote a lemon…between Gin and Hitsu-chan~ ^-^

Poor Toushirou thought that Gin was rejecting him after they made out **like **_**that**_??? Seriously, the kid needs to grow up a bit. Right? ^-^ And don't you just **love** Gin's sense of humor? Lolz

Ha ha…Toushirou was in Fifth grade at the age of eight. Now **that's** a prodigy!

Anyways. You know how the drill goes! Review and you might win the infamous **cyber cookie**!!! ((Chocolate Chip, for those of you who wanted to know. *wink*))


	6. Confessions

Wow…this is the shortest time in between updates… Holy Jesus in a pudding cup…Only one day?!! DAMN!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Vermilion High

Chapter 6

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo got up from his place on the couch and walked into the kitchen. First, he washed his face, so that Grimmjow wouldn't realize that he'd been crying. Then he walked over to the pantry to get the rice out. He decided something spicy was in order. Curry on rice, would have to do.

He started fixing the rice when he heard muffled music coming from the other side of the bedroom door, Slipknot. Ichigo took out the meat and sautéed it with the mushrooms and onions in a pan before dumping it onto the small crock-pot on the counter, adding bell peppers, carrots, tomatoes, and all the other vegetables. Once he was done he took a deep breath to calm himself before going to knock on the bedroom door.

"Ah…Grimmjow, dinner's ready."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, for the first time, they both slept in silence. No music whatsoever.

Ichigo curled onto his side, facing the wall. His arms wrapped protectively around himself as he curled his legs up to his stomach. His face his in the pillow. He didn't care if his neck hurt in the morning. He just didn't want to start crying again.

From across the room, Grimmjow sighed, facing the wall as well. He looked over his shoulder at Ichigo's curled up form and turned around to face the other's bed.

"Ichigo?"

He saw Ichigo stiffen for a moment before relax. He waited for an answer but nothing came.

So I was right, then…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo woke up first, for once, and got dressed quickly. He was going out, to anywhere, so that he wouldn't have the awkwardness of being around Grimmjow. He didn't really care where he went, he just needed to leave; get away to think. He paused, before he opened the bedroom door, and looked over to Grimmjow still sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Maybe I should…no. Dumb idea…

He shook his head and left the dorm, walking out of the dorm building and down to where his bike was. He was about to unlock the chains when he realized he didn't have anywhere to _go_. So there was no point in taking the bike.

He stuffed the keys back into his pocket and walked back on campus, entering through the main building. He'd just walk around at school. If he ran into anyone he'd smile and then say that he was going somewhere and it was urgent.

He walked up to the second floor and sat at the top of the stairs, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

_Damnit…what should I do? I don't want it to end like __**this**__. _

"I don't even want it to end at all…"

His arms fell and he let his head lull forward, facing his feet. He stayed there, at the top of the stairs, for over half an hour in that position.

_Grimmjow won't believe me if I try explaining that I'm not really good with couples' stuff. He'll just call me a liar again and it'll be a repeat of last night…_

Ichigo cursed under his breath and got up, walking up two more flights of stairs before leaning against the wall. Now where was that door? He had found it last weekend while wandering around.

He looked around until he found the door, recognizing it by the sign that said, "No entry for students." He ignored the sign, once more, and pushed the door open. On the other side was the roof. The sun shone overhead brightly, but it wasn't hot outside, not even for it being almost noon. The breeze from the late fall air blew past him, blowing his hair in front of his eyes. He brushed it out of his face before laying down in the sunlight, looking up at the clouds. It was a nice day for cloud gazing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A knock came at the door.

Grimmjow got up from his desk in the bedroom and went to it, opening the door to reveal a tall, thin, pale teen with midnight black hair. The teen pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his bangs, which Grimmjow noticed was the only part of his hair that was long, swung into place to frame his face.

"Is Ichigo Kurosaki here?"

"Oh. Did I come to the wrong room?"

"No. He's just not here."

"Where is he then?"

Grimmjow straightened somewhat and growled out, "I don't know. And frankly, I don't really give a damn."

The raven's eyebrows shot up at this, slightly surprised. A roommate quarrel? He smirked. That sounded like the orange-haired teen.

He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Could you tell him that I came by then?"

"What's your name?"

"Ishida. Uryuu Ishida."

"Will do."

"Thank you." With that, the raven left making his way down the hall to the exit.

Grimmjow closed the door and turned to go back to the bedroom. He sat back down at his desk and picked up his pencil, but paused.

"Wait…" _Why does 'Ishida' sound so familiar?_

He shrugged it off and went back to writing his report.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo woke with a start, sitting up quickly. His head started hurting from the harsh movement and his hand flew to his forehead. He groaned, wondering when he fell asleep.

"What time is it…?" He lifted his wrist away from his lap and looked at his watch. "Holy crap! It's that late?" It was almost five.

He got up and walked down the stairs quickly, walking along the sidewalk to the dorms. He entered 'E' building and paused at the entry. Was he ready to go back?

"Ichigo?" A voice asked from behind him. He froze, recognizing it, and turned around slowly.

"Ishida…? What are you doing here?"

The other teen put his hands on his hips. "I told you in the letter that I'd be visiting as soon as my dad stopped forcing work down my throat."

"Oh…right."

Ishida walked up the few steps and stood in front of Ichigo, smiling. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, setting his chin on the teen's shoulder in a hug. He separated and retracted his arms back, pushing his glasses up again.

"It's good to see you again."

"Ah… Yeah. Same here."

Ishida noticed the slight hesitation in Ichigo's voice and set his hand on the other teen's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo brushed his hand off and turned slightly towards the hallway. "Sorry, Ishida. I have to go. My boyfriend should be expecting me."

Before he could take another step he was thrust into the wall. The air knocked out of his chest as his back collided with the concrete. His hands flew to wrap around Ishida's hand as the other was strangling him.

"How could you…?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow straightened up in his chair, remembering where he had heard 'Ishida' before. _That letter that had Ichigo so upset. It had that guy's name on it._

He pushed away from his desk and ran out the door to find him. He wanted to know _why_ Ichigo was so unnerved at just a letter.

He stopped at the corner of the corridor when he heard Ichigo's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You loved _me_ first!" Ishida yelled. "The day before you left to go here, you told me that."

"But…you rejected me. A straight refusal as soon as the words left my mouth, Ishida." Ichigo coughed, making Ishida realize that he had started squeezing his hand around Ichigo's throat, and let go. He cupped Ichigo's cheek muttering and apology before leaning in to kiss the base of his neck. He backed up and looked Ichigo in the eye.

"When you said that…I was in denial. I didn't even want to _think_ about you even liking me. But when you left, I thought it was because of me. Because I didn't accept what you had said. So then I began thinking. And I realized that I **did** like you. A lot." He leaned in slightly to bring their lips together and Ichigo turned his head abruptly. Ichida paused then backed away again.

Grimmjow looked down at the floor. For a second he thought that he was going to go out there and punch the crap out of that guy. But then again… What if Ichigo didn't want that? He turned to leave but heard an odd noise and paused.

Ichigo had pushed Ishida off by his shoulders, making the latter stumble some and gasp audibly.

"But. I don't love you anymore." Ichigo's head hung forward as he stared at the ground. His hands were still on Ishida's chest, holding the distance. Ishida pushed his glasses up again.

"So you love him then?"

Grimmjow turned back around at this, trying to hear what they were saying.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I-I don't know…we only just started…But-"

"There's no 'buts' in love. Either you do or you don't."

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat, bringing a hand to his face and covering his mouth and nose as he sank to the ground.

"I screwed everything up!"

Ishida was taken aback. "Huh?"

"He thinks that I'm with him because I owe him…I don't know what to do. I tried explaining to him and he didn't believe me…" He broke out in a sob at the end of his last sentence, bringing his other hand up to his face to join the other over his mouth.

Ishida sighed, crouching down in from of Ichigo and wiping away one of his stray tears that ran down his cheek.

"Look. If you really want to be with this guy, then try explaining to him again and again until he gets it. And if he doesn't, then I'll be only a phone call away."

Ichigo looked up to see Ishida's smile before it disappeared and the raven pressed his lips to Ichigo's forehead. He got up and offered a hand down to the orange-haired teen. But Ichigo refused it and stayed put. As Ishida turned around, nearing the steps, Ichigo spoke up.

"Thanks…Uryuu…"

Grimmjow headed back to the dorm. He'd just wait for Ichigo to come to him.

Ichigo sat there, on the floor, for almost five minutes, before getting up. He'd figured out what to say to Grimmjow. He'd just be as painfully honest as possible. Even if it made him embarrassed to do so.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sheesh. He should've been back by now…it's only a two-minute walk from the entrance to our dorm. What the hell is taking him so long?_

Grimmjow irritably flipped through the channels on the TV, not noticing when Ichigo slipped through the door and closed it softly. He deliberately stepped light-footed over to stand in front of Grimmjow. That's when the blue-haired teen noticed him.

Ichigo took the remote out of Grimmjow's hand, turning the TV off before he straddled Grimmjow's waist and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, hugging him closely.

"I'm home…Grimmjow…" He wasn't expecting _this_.

"I-Ichi?"

His hands hesitated before he placed them on Ichigo's hips then wrapped them around his waist. Ichigo backed up so that Grimmjow could see his face. His fingers played with the hairs at the base of Grimmjow's neck and his eyes stared at Grimmjow's mouth, not wanting to make eye-contact.

"I-I'm not good at couples' stuff and I don't even know what couples **do**. But…" He clenched his eyes shut. "But I want to try…" He opened his eyes again and looked Grimmjow in the eyes.

"I wasn't lying last night. When-" He looked at Grimmjow's mouth again. "When you do that stuff I'm seriously embarrassed. I don't know _how_ to react other than to pull away. I-" He stopped talking, when he felt one of Grimmjow's arms release their hold on his waist, and clenched his eyes shut again.

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow said. Ichigo's eyes opened to stare at Grimmjow wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I made you cry. And I'm so sorry for that, Ichigo. I didn't realize." Grimmjow's other arm left Ichigo's waist and he cupped the teen's face, pulling him close until their foreheads touched, and closed his cerulean eyes. Ichigo unwrapped his arms from Grimmjow's neck, lowering them to hold onto the other's arms, just below his wrists.

"How…?" He barely spoke above a whisper, not wanting to say something too loudly and ruin the quiet moment. Grimmjow opened his eyes again and backed up a little.

"I heard you talking to Ishida out near the entrance to the dorms."

"You…?" Ichigo's face lit up like a firework. He pulled his eyebrows together, trying his best to glare at Grimmjow. "You were eavesdropping on us?"

"Yeah."

"H-how much did you hear?" Ichigo closed his eyes halfway and stared at Grimmjow's mouth.

"From when he was telling you that he loved you."

"Grimmjow, I don't-"

"I know. You don't love him anymore. I heard you." He rubbed Ichigo's cheek, his other hand going down to his neck. "I also heard you sobbing…"

He lifted Ichigo's face and the teen's chocolate orbs opened to look at him.

"And your eyes are still puffy, too." His thumb rubbed underneath Ichigo's right eye and Ichigo closed his eye in a wince.

"Grimmjow-"

"When he asked you if you loved me." Ichigo's eyes drifted off to the side again, staring at Grimmjow's hand rather than his face. "You said that you didn't know. That it was too early to tell… What was going through your mind?"

Grimmjow rubbed his cheek and smiled softly, drawing Ichigo's attention to his mouth again.

"If he had asked me that, I would've been able to give an answer right away. Because, I'm sure that I love you."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he made eye-contact. He either searched those eyes for truth or to see if he head heard him right.

"Grimmjow… You don't-"

"I do. I love you. You've heard of love at first sight, right?"

"You don't honestly believe in that, do you?"

"No, I don't. With me, it was lust at first sight. The second you walked through those office doors, that first day. I wanted you so badly." He leaned in and nuzzled the base of Ichigo's neck with his lips and nose, breathing in his scent.

"But after we got to know each other, and I learned how much we had in common. I realized it was more than just lust. I was actually falling for you." He kissed under Ichigo's jaw and the teen flinched. He breathed out a short laugh.

"I started noticing things that I wouldn't notice about people…normally; the 'little things'. Like how you have a rhythm when you cook. How you always get an even number of bags of groceries, never odd. How you scowl to cover up your reactions to things, putting on a 'cool' face. How you go through the dorm and turn off all of the lights just before we turn in for the night. And if there aren't any on, you use the bathroom or you'd pretend to look for something in your bag, having to turn the light on for that, just so you can turn the light off."

Ichigo's arms relaxed as he listened to Grimmjow, falling limp at his sides as the other breathed against his neck.

"There's nothing about you that I _**don't**_ like, Ichigo." Grimmjow straightened to look at Ichigo's face, to see his reaction. But Ichigo was looking off to the side, his head bent in an angle to where his bangs covered his eyes.

"I love you. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that, in time, you'll come to love me as much as I do for you now. If not more."

He waited, but nothing came from the teen sitting in his lap.

"Ichigo?"

"…"

"C'mon. Say something."

Ichigo hid his face in Grimmjow's chest, clenching his hands into fists on the other's shoulders.

"What… How the hell am I supposed to respond to something like that!?"

Grimmjow thought about that for a second before wrapping his arms around Ichigo's frame, trying to look down at his hidden face.

"Easy. Just promise you'll try."

Ichigo backed up, revealing his huge blush, and hit Grimmjow on the top of his head.

"Are you an idiot?! On drugs?!!"

Grimmjow laughed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, before I say _**anything**__ else._ I **must** say this.

"Are you an idiot?! On drugs?!!" is **the** **best** line in this story so far!!!!

And, holy crap…I'm making Grimmjow a major romanticist…like me… *secretly does a happy dance*

[[wait…it's not a secret anymore, now is it?]]

Okay, I don't really have anything to say about this chapter except- I'm sorry it's so short. Everything else is pretty self-explanatory.

Cyber cookies for everyone because I baked too many!!!! *starts throwing them into the huge audience*


	7. Happy Halloween

Sorry that this one took so long…I blame Ichigo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Vermilion High

Chapter 7

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, are you guys going to that Halloween Jam thing that the school is hosting this Saturday?" Renji asked from his seat at the lunch table.

Yumichika grinned. "Of course we are!" He nudged Ikkaku and Ikkaku mumbled something incoherent, poking his fork into the food he'd gotten.

Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow for a second, noticing that Grimmjow didn't even respond to the question. While Shuuhei and Renji were arguing over whether or not Shuuhei should even bother going, Ichigo leant over to his boyfriend.

"Grimmjow. Are you wanting to go?" He whispered. Grimmjow grinned, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist.

"Are you asking as a date?"

Ichigo blushed, scowling. "No! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to it. Besides…" He cupped a hand over Grimmjow's ear. "There'd be too many people to call it a date." He backed away, looking at his plate as he cleared his throat.

"So do you wanna go or not?"

Grimmjow leaned over and licked just under Ichigo's earlobe. Ichigo winced, gasping quietly.

"Nope, we've already got plans."

"Alright! Break it up you two!!" Soi-Fon yelled at them. At some point in their conversation she had come to stand right behind them. She had her hands on her hips, her two braids swinging behind her.

"We'll have no hanky panky in the cafeteria!"

She looked as if she was about to yell out something else but she saw a pair of boys making out next to the window and ran over there to tell them the same thing. Grimmjow snickered while Ichigo just stared wide-eyed at the spot that she had occupied.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo stirred the udon in the pot, stretching a bit to see if the tomato sauce had come to a simmer yet. It had, so he turned off both flames and poured the noodles out into the streamer, putting them back into the pot before he added half a stick of butter and stirred. He had learned from Yuzu that if you added butter to the noodles, no matter what kind you're cooking, they would taste a _lot_better.

He was about to pour the sauce over it but stiffened as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his thin waist. He finished pouring before looking over his shoulder at the teal-haired teen behind him.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute. It needs to cool."

Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck, muttering out, "I'm more interested in the chef than the food itself."

Ichigo gently grabbed onto Grimmjow's wrists and pulled them off of him before stepping over to the sink and rinsing out the saucepan.

"Sorry, but the chef isn't on tonight's menu." He turned the faucet off and checked the pot. "It's ready…"

Grimmjow, of course, wasn't paying attention. He just kept his eyes on Ichigo.

"How about tomorrow's menu?"

Ichigo looked at him weirdly. "Huh?" Grimmjow stepped in front of him and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist.

"Will the chef be on tomorrow night's menu?"

Ichigo tried to push Grimmjow off, but the tan arms didn't budge. He sighed, glaring at him.

"Most likely _**the chef**_ won't be on the menu for a long time. Now get off before dinner gets cold."

Grimmjow pouted slightly, taking Ichigo by surprise, before he got off and helped set the table. They both sat down and dug into their food. Ichigo finished first and looked over to Grimmjow.

"Hey, Grimmjow. Earlier, I didn't get to ask you…"

"About what?" Grimmjow didn't look up from his plate.

"What are the plans that we supposedly have for Halloween? You're not gonna make me dress up and go trick-or-treating, are you?"

Grimmjow swallowed his bite before covering his mouth with one hand and snickering rather loudly. "If you don't remember Ichi, we'd already done our costuming for the year. No, that wasn't what I was planning."

"Then what is it?"

"I'll tell you after I finish dinner."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "Fine…"

He started washing his dishes in the sink, scrubbing out the pot. He saw that his plate had a wad of sauce left on it and happily gathered it up on his finger before sucking it off and scrubbing the plate. Grimmjow walked up then and stood next to Ichigo, washing his dishes as well. They scrubbed in silence until the water was turned off.

Ichigo joined Grimmjow on the couch only a few minutes later, grabbing the remote out of Grimmjow's hand and turning the TV off before he settled into his spot. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to where Ichigo was almost sitting in his lap, but wasn't.

"So are you gonna tell me or not?" Ichigo asked, frustrated.

"Are you wanting it to be a surprise?" Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo hit him in the shoulder.

"Why would I be asking if I did?! Idiot!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Ichi…"

Ichigo sighed, looking at Grimmjow expectantly. Grimmjow looked off to the wall behind the TV.

"I was planning on us just spending all night watching scary movies. Everyone else will be off at that school dance, and it **is** a school dance by the way, so we'd be all alone in the building." He looked back over to Ichigo and smiled softly. "What do ya think?"

"But, it wouldn't be that different than us just watching TV any other night, Grimmjow."

"Well…I was going to say that we could make it into a date kind of thing and make this place a bit more romantic…but then again-" He noticed that Ichigo had looked off to the side and stopped mid-sentence. "Ichi?"

"That…sounds nice…"

They stayed like that for a moment. Grimmjow, after he had gotten out of his Ichigo-just-did-something-incredibly-cute stupor, grinned. Ichigo looked back over to him.

"What'll we do to the dorm for this Saturday?"

"Oh, you know…candles, incense, pillows almost everywhere, we could move the furniture a bit…A little bit of this." He blew in Ichigo's ear. "A little bit of that." He started nibbling on the strawberry's earlobe, making Ichigo gasp softly. Grimmjow kissed the other teen's forehead then backed away.

"Ya know, couples' stuff."

Ichigo hid his face in Grimmjow's neck. "…okay…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikkaku ran up to Renji's side, looping an arm around the redhead's neck.

"So how come you ain't spending Halloween with Kuchiki-sensei? I thought you finally got him to go out with ya."

Renji pulled his backpack up his arm again after shoving Ikkaku off of him.

"He's chaperoning the dance."

"Oh! So that's why you're so excited about the thing and wanting us all to come, right?" Ikkaku grinned as he saw Renji blush slightly and hold onto his bag strap tighter.

"No. I just wanted to see how many people I know were actually gonna show."

"Yeah. Sure you were."

Ikkaku ran off before Renji could hit him in the stomach with his backpack.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Grimmjow. What scent do you like?"

"I doubt if they carry it…" Grimmjow said as he grabbed some sandalwood incense. He sniffed at them, crunched his nose up, and then put them back on the shelf.

"Tell me, I'll look." Ichigo said. He was already sifting through the candles across the isle. Grimmjow walked up behind him, looking at the shelf.

"I **know** that they don't carry it…"

Ichigo turned around, crossing his arms in front of him and glaring up at the teal-haired teen.

"Tell me already."

"Alright, alright. It's a certain type of strawberry…" Ichigo turned back to the shelf, reaching over towards the two different types of strawberry candles before Grimmjow could finish his sentence.

"…That comes from Karakura Town." He froze and looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow. The other teen was just grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't think they have that. Try these." He picked the two strawberry scents off the shelf and forcefully shoved them into Grimmjow's hands before walking all the way down to the other end of the isle and looking at the scents down there. A female clerk walked past him, spotting his blush and giggling to herself before turning around and standing next to him.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Ichigo jumped, looking next to him. The woman was slightly taller than him with long, wavy, strawberry-blonde hair that came almost to her waist. Her uniform, in his opinion, was probably not regulation. It was far too small and she had it unbuttoned to where it showed almost all of her breasts. The nametag on her blouse read Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Uhh…no thanks. I was just-" She grabbed onto his wrist, already dragging him down to a different isle.

"Don't be silly! Here at **Sensual Desires **our customer help is the best! We can find whatever you need!" She turned around and faced him, taking his other hand into hers. "Now, what is it that you were trying to find?"

Ichigo looked away from her smiling face, which by the way was a little too close to his, and saw something he probably shouldn't have seen until he was twenty. Sexual devices for women lined the walls. Dildos, gags, whips, vibrators, and more were up and down the isle on either side. His eyes widened then went back to the woman's face. She had an obvious twinkle in her eye.

She let go of his hands and dragged him by the collar down further into the isle. She looked from shelf to shelf before she found what she was looking for. Keeping a firm grip on his shirt, she grabbed up the best selling vibrator that the store sold.

It had attachments to it that only Satan could think up, and yet it was real. There were sleeves that could be put over it. There were sleeves that had bumps, sleeves that had ridges, sleeves that had tassels, and even sleeves that had different fabrics on the outside. It was definitely the vibrator from Hell…or maybe Heaven, who knows. But one thing Ichigo did know was that this woman had just taken it out of the box and was holding it in front of him.

"Try this one on for size!" She shoved it into his hands and for a moment he just stood there, holding onto it. Then it hit him. He was holding a vibrator!! He shoved it back into her hands quickly.

"I don't want it!!?" His sentence turned into a question at the end for some reason and she sensed a sale. She shoved it back into his hands.

"Oh, yes you do!" She sang out. She shoved it back to her.

"No. I don't!" He shoved it back.

"Yes. You do!" She shoved it back into his hands and he paused, only for a split second, before shoving it back into her hands.

"No!"

"Yes!" She shoved it back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ichigo! Where did you…go?" Grimmjow walked into the isle, seeing what was happening in front of him. It didn't even cross his mind that the sale's clerk was trying to force Ichigo to by it. All he saw was his adorable Ichigo holding onto a vibrator.

He left the basket at the end of the isle, making his way over to the strawberry. Ichigo was too focused on getting the thing out of his hand that he didn't even notice Grimmjow behind him until the vibrator was gone. He opened his eyes, wondering when he closed them, and looked up to where it was dangling in front of his face.

"So you buy these things and don't even let me touch you?" Ichigo shuddered, recognizing the voice. The clerk, Rangiku, had already disappeared. Grimmjow leaned down, putting his mouth at Ichigo's ear. "You could've at least let me use it on you…"

Ichigo immediately flipped around, blushing like mad, and glaring at his boyfriend.

"I wasn't going to get that! I never even wanted to **be** in this isle!! This clerk dragged me down here and shoved that thing into my hands!!! Why would I even _**want**_ to have one of those things?!!"

Rangiku popped her head out from the end of the isle. "Because your boyfriend doesn't satisfy your needs?"

Both of them turned to where she was but she was gone once again. Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow and the teal-haired teen was putting the vibrator back into the box, not even looking at Ichigo as he shelved it. Ichigo gulped down the lump in his throat as he followed Grimmjow to the front to pay for the candles and stuff that they had picked out before Ichigo had disappeared, more of which were from Grimmjow's selection.

Ichigo closed his door once he got into Grimmjow's black Jaguar and looked over to see Grimmjow staring at him. The teen reached his hand over and stroked Ichigo's cheek.

"Ichi…" He leaned across the console and Ichigo made a noise similar to a squeak and ducked his head slightly, making Grimmjow kiss his forehead instead of his lips.

"Sorry. After I had said that, I needed to calm myself down a bit…" Grimmjow smiled slightly, trying to look Ichigo in the eyes. Ichigo glanced at him, lowering his head a little more.

"Were you really that angry…?"

"Angry? No. I understand how that thing got into your hands, Ichi. It's just the thought that I put in my head was too…_hot._ I needed to calm myself down. No wonder you were so quiet. If you thought I was angry at you…well, duh."

"G-Grimmjow…you…PERVERT!!" Ichigo shoved the teal-haired teen off before punching him lightly in the arm. Grimmjow just laughed as he saw Ichigo's tinted cheeks before the strawberry hid his face by looking out the window away from Grimmjow. He smiled to himself. At least Grimmjow's being more of himself then he was only last week.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya shoved Renji into the wall, picking the teen's leg up and hooking it around his waist. The booming music from the dance could be heard just outside the janitors' closet they were in. Byakuya moved his lips down to Renji's neck, biting hard at the skin there and making Renji moan so loudly that he had to cover his own mouth.

Renji made one comment about Byakuya dressing up as a 'sexy vampire' and Byakuya just snapped, dragging him away from the partying teens. Him biting the teen's neck that hard while wearing that particular costume was just _too much_.

Renji moaned again and the raven licked at the spot before he trailed his menstruations up to the teen's ear, sucking on the lobe. The redhead cupped his cheek and brought their mouths together again, tightening his hold on Byakuya's waist and crashing their groins together. Byakuya groaned loudly, backing away from Renji's mouth to look him in the eyes.

"You know that we can't just stay in here. Sooner or later someone will be looking for us."

Renji furrowed his brow, scowling slightly. "Why do you always do that?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"_This_. You're the one that starts these…shouldn't _**I**_ be the one that tries to end them? I mean…isn't that how it's supposed to be? But no, you always go and do that. As soon as I want to keep going, you stop us and tell me a reason as to why we can't keep going…"

"Because most of the time we're in a situation where we could be caught any moment."

"Then why do you _start_ them?" Renji lowered his leg from around Byakuya's waist. The raven sighed and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, resting his chin on Renji's shoulder.

"I don't know. I just suddenly have the urge to…touch. And I need to satisfy that urge."

"So…what? I'm like a drug to you? When you need a **fix**, there I am?"

Byakuya chuckled, backed up, and kissed Renji briefly on the lips. When they separated, he was smiling.

"Yes. You're my drug. My _very_…" He ran his hands down Renji's sides to his hips. "Addictive…" He put his mouth back at the redhead's ear as he punctuated his word with grabbing the teen's ass. "Drug."

Renji shuddered with each slow, warm puff of air that ran across the bridge of his ear. He leant forward and ran his tongue along Byakuya's jaw.

"I don't want to keep stopping…Byakuya…" He breathed out.

A jolt ran down the raven's spine and he straightened, pushing Renji back into the wall and claiming his mouth once more. He moved his lips away, reluctantly, after a minute or so. Renji was panting hard, trying to regain his breath.

"The fact still remains that we can't go further than this here."

"Byakuya…the dance ends at eleven o'clock. Afterwards we could go to your place and-"

The man covered Renji's mouth with his hand, closing his eyes and shaking his head once.

"No, Renji…"

"But-" Renji stopped speaking after the raven opened his eyes.

"Don't interrupt."

"…"

Byakuya sighed. "Not tonight. If you want to just…wait, no. Nevermind. Just not tonight." He removed his hand and kissed Renji briefly. "In time, yes. But not tonight."

"What were you going to say just then? 'If I want to just'…what?"

"I was going to offer for you to spend the night, but I wouldn't be able to control myself. I know I wouldn't."

"But that's what I want…!" Renji covered his own mouth then, with both of his hands, and stared at Byakuya for a moment. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

Byakuya stared at him, only for a moment, before removing one of Renji's arms and latching his mouth onto the teen's neck once again. The man sucked at the hickey he had created only a few minutes earlier, making Renji moan. It was muffled by the redhead's hand, but Byakuya still heard it.

His hand reached down between them to grope the younger's crotch. Renji's eyes shot open and his knees buckled as a tremor ran through him. Was Byakuya seriously going to…?

Just as Byakuya was about to unzip Renji's pants, the door flew open. It was Jyuushirou Ukitake-sensei and Kyouraku Shunsui-sensei. Kyouraku stared for a moment before slowly closing the door.

"Sorry. We didn't realize that this closet was already in use…" Then the door flew open again with both of the men looking at them with wide eyes.

"Kuchiki-sensei?!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo popped in the VHS tape and went to sit back between Grimmjow's legs, nuzzling himself there until he heard his boyfriend grunt slightly. He chuckled and reached for the bowl of popcorn. As soon as it was in his lap, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and told Ichigo to feed him some. What he received wasn't popcorn, but an annoyed Ichigo saying, "Get it yourself."

Grimmjow reached for it, leaning forward only so that he could plant a small kiss under Ichigo's jaw, before backing up and eating his handful. Ichigo's slight blush didn't escape him.

--

It was already past two in the morning when they finished watching Dracula 2000, Were-Ville, The Grudge, and House on Haunted Hill. Neither one of them had began to doze off though. Ichigo stayed still for a moment before taking a deep breath, then letting it go. It was now or never.

Ichigo turned around in Grimmjow's lap, straddling him like he had only a week before, and cupped the older teen's face.

"Happy Halloween…" He breathed out before he connected their lips. He separated only a second after to see if Grimmjow was okay, not in shock, but was quickly pulled back by the other's hands. The stayed connected longer this time. To Ichigo, it felt like hours. Even if Grimmjow wasn't deepening it, he could stay like that until sunrise. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back and smiled.

"Finally…"

He pulled Ichigo back down, lowering his arms to the smaller teen's waist as Ichigo wrapped his around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow licked at Ichigo's bottom lip and Ichigo happily complied, opening his mouth with a whimper as his boyfriend's tongue entered. Grimmjow ran his tongue against Ichigo's own and glided across the strawberry's cheeks and gums before lining out the inside of his lips. He went back to slide against Ichigo's tongue but teen pulled away.

"Grimmjow. Don't…don't be so gentle…I'm not a girl."

Grimmjow looked at him confused for a second before thrusting his hips up. "I know that much, Ichi." He chuckled. But Ichigo didn't laugh. He gasped when Grimmjow did that, but he wasn't smiling. Grimmjow stopped and stroked Ichigo's cheek.

"What do you want me to do? This is your first real relationship, right? I don't wanna rush you or anything."

Ichigo gulped down the lump in his throat then hid his face in Grimmjow's neck.

"Grimmjow…I was awake…"

"Huh?"

"Before we actually got together…you used to do things to me before you woke me up, right?"

Grimmjow panicked for a second before he noticed Ichigo trembling a bit and tightening his arms slightly. He simply nodded.

"I thought that if we got together, you'd keep doing that past the point where I 'woke up'. But…you just started being so gentle out of nowhere. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with that."

Grimmjow sighed, pushing Ichigo back a bit. The teen was blushing madly and averting his eyes. Grimmjow put a finger under his chin and lifted his face to his before connecting their lips, but this time with all the roughness that Ichigo was asking for. The smaller teen moaned, making Grimmjow back up a bit and smirk.

"You really like that, huh?"

His response was Ichigo attacking his lips, wanting more. Grimmjow ran his hands up and down Ichigo's sides before supporting his back and laying him down on the millions of pillows they had laid out, crawling over him. He moved his lips to Ichigo's neck, suckling, nibbling, and licking at one spot before moving up to his ear.

"If I go to far, stop me." He whispered before biting down on the strawberry's earlobe. Ichigo whimpered, letting out a breathy 'yes' before bringing Grimmjow's mouth back to his.

Grimmjow pried Ichigo's lips open before sucking on the teen's tongue and pushing against it, then pulling it, then pushing it again. He stopped and pressed Ichigo's bottom lip between his tongue and top row of teeth. Ichigo couldn't stop the small mewls that came from him. Grimmjow's way of kissing could easily become addicting for him.

Grimmjow separated and stared at Ichigo, catching his breath. Ichigo's eyes were still closed, his breath coming out in short, frantic puffs. His cheeks were flushed and his bangs were sticking to his forehead with a coat of sweat.

Grimmjow waited for him to open his eyes before kissing him again. But once he did all he could do was stare. Ichigo's eyes were filled with lust, yes, but the kid obviously was mentally debating with himself. Grimmjow kissed his forehead and sat up, helping Ichigo sit up as well.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…why'd you stop? I didn't tell you to." Ichigo connected their lips again and Grimmjow held back some, but still put enough of himself into it that it left Ichigo breathless afterwards.

"Because we still have one more movie to watch, and…" He kissed Ichigo briefly on the lips before smirking. "I'm not sure if you would've ever told me to stop. So I stopped on my own."

"Why? If I wanted to keep going, then why stop?"

"Because I love you and I know that you're not ready yet." Grimmjow's smirk grew into a full out grin as Ichigo's face lit up red and he hit him in the shoulder.

"Why do you always have to say that?!"

"Why not? It's true. I love you." He went in for another short kiss but Ichigo backed away, standing up so that he could pop in the last movie they had rented. He sat down next to Grimmjow and leaned his head on the teal-haired teen's shoulder, the one he had hit. Grimmjow just chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay…let me get this straight. You two are dating, right?"

"Yes." Byakuya said as Renji just nodded. The poor teen was blushing so badly that Byakuya feared he might come down with a fever soon enough. Kyouraku questioning them, on top of catching them, wasn't helping at all.

"And Renji asked _you_ out. Not the other way around. Correct?" This one was directed strictly at Byakuya. The raven sighed.

"Why are we going through this yet _**again**_? We've done this about three times now."

Kyouraku smiled.

"Because each time I ask the question, little Renji over there has such a cute reaction." He said, melodically. Byakuya's eyes lit up and before he stood up and punched the other man sitting across from him, he took Renji's hand and walked towards the door. Renji followed obediently, wondering why Byakuya was so angry. Ukitake called from behind the pair before they opened the door.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-sensei. Abarai-kun. We won't tell the board. Just make sure to be more precautious."

Renji looked back and smiled, giving his gratitude before Byakuya pulled him out the door. They walked hand in hand until they reached the end of the hallway. Students, and teachers, were flooding out the front doors. Byakuya took Renji's hand again before turning around. He headed towards the back entrance. He had parked his car there in the administrative lot.

He threw Renji into the passenger's seat before walking around to his end and slamming his door shut. Renji looked over at him, warily.

"Byakuya…"

His sentence was cut short as Byakuya dragged him over the gap between their seats and into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Thank God…they're not going to tell the board members."

Renji looked up, only for a second, before Byakuya connected their lips. It wasn't at all like the kisses they'd had before. Byakuya didn't deepen it, just kept their lips together as he moved slowly against Renji's mouth. Renji whimpered from the sudden mildness of the kiss. He brought his arms to wrap around the man's neck and the other separated, burying his face in the younger's neck.

"With all of that questioning I thought that, _**for sure**_, they would keep us apart…"

Renji felt a few drips of cold water on his neck and he closed his eyes, nuzzling into Byakuya's shoulder. He'd be stuck like that for a while. But it was perfectly with him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay…I'm debating with myself on whether or not I should make the next chapter examination week or Thanksgiving…most likely it'll be the exam one…but forget about that! Let's talk about this chapter!!!!

**THEY KISSED!!!!** FINALLY!! And it was a good kiss. Yes? *grinning wide*

We got a bit of Byakuya and Renji action in this chapter as well…so 'yeah' for that. (wow, I'm like saying this all monotonously…wtf.)

I'm so sorry for not getting a new chapter to you guys in such a long time!! I was like…on a submitting frenzy and now it's been like…what? A week, maybe? I feel so BAD!!! I got into one of my cleaning frenzies and when that happens I scrub everything and move my furniture around. I still have organizing to do!! *pulls hair* Gyahh!!

I have a new story out and I'd be UBER-PLEASED if you guys read it!! It's called Crossing Over. And…surprisingly enough…it's not yaoi. I know what you're thinking. "Not a yaoi? It's fraud!!" But yes, I'm writing a Heterosexual story. It's pretty much my OC and her story. But it's rated M for later chapters…because I can't resist writing smut in almost everything I set out to write. ^^; So please read~ ^-^

Reviews are confidence boosting **Angels**!!! The more, the faster the next chapter will be here!!!! You might even earn the infamous CYBER COOKIE!!!


	8. Good Morning

If you don't like GinHitsu, I'm sorry. There is a **lot** of GinHitsu development in this chapter…so for those of you that love them; you will absolutely love this chapter! ^-^

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Vermilion High

Chapter 8

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow walked back into the bedroom, looking over to where Ichigo was sleeping. He dried his hair some before he walked over to his boyfriend and reached out his hand to moves the hairs from Ichigo's forehead, but he paused mid-action, remembering what the strawberry had told him the night before, and grinned devilishly. He moved the few strands still, wanting to see Ichigo's flushed face when the smaller teen woke, then smoothly ran his hand down Ichigo's exposed chest. A drop of water hit Ichigo's shoulder and a brown eye peaked open as Grimmjow's other hand joined the one that was on his chest.

He whimpered slightly, drawing Grimmjow's attention. Grimmjow just smirked at Ichigo's sleepy eyes and leaned in to leave a mark under Ichigo's ear at the pulse. The teen bit his lip as Grimmjow licked, nipped, and sucked at the spot. Grimmjow noticed this and, as soon as he was done making his mark, kissed his way up Ichigo's jaw to his lips.

His hands kept traveling lower until they reached the waistband of Ichigo's boxers, then they stopped, trailing over to the strawberry's sides. Ichigo was apparently more sensitive in the mornings because he moaned into the teal-haired teen's mouth as hands trekked up his sides while Grimmjow gnawed on his bottom lip. Grimmjow moved back and smiled.

"Mornin' Ichi."

"Un…"

Ichigo shook his head and then wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, trying to pull him back down.

"More."

His attempts to pull the other down were futile, ending up with Grimmjow pulling Ichigo up and out of bed. Ichigo groaned, settling for planting a small kiss on the taller teen's neck before letting go and walking out of the room. He came back only a second later, digging through his dresser for his day clothes, then exiting once again to take a shower. Grimmjow snickered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A knock came at the door while Gin was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He quickly spit out the minty foam and saliva that had accumulated in his mouth, rinsed, and by the time the third knock came he was opening the door.

"Toushirou? What are you doing here?"

A blush overcame the pre-teen's face. Gin's hair was unruly and he still hadn't put a shirt on yet. He smelt like he had just come out of the shower and his hand was on his hip, not something he regularly did, making him seem even sexier to the boy.

He quickly composed himself.

"I wanted to see you, so I came over."

Gin stepped out of the way for Toushirou to come in and closed the door after him. Toushirou had been there many times before, but he stopped and took a deep breath before sitting on the couch. Everything smelt like Gin. Said man made his way into the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal before joining the teen on the couch.

"Gin…"

He looked over to Toushirou and the boy was looking forward, hands together on his knees.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've been thinking…that time, when we first…got together. You said that you didn't want to do something to me because I wasn't ready for it…"

Gin rolled his eyes and picked up his bowl to drink the remaining milk out of it.

"You weren't. And you still aren't." He stood up and made his way over to the kitchen, placing his bowl in the sink. He walked back over to the couch, but stopped before sitting.

Toushirou threw his shirt on the floor, crawling to the edge of the couch before wrapping his arms around Gin's neck. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the man's own, only for a second before backing up an inch to look Gin in the eyes.

"I looked up what you were talking about. I'm okay with it." He said before he connected their lips again. He removed his arms from the man's neck and trailed them down Gin's arms to his hands.

Toushirou lifted Gin's hands and made the elder's fingers trail down his sides before placing the palms on his butt. Gin kept them there, wondering what Toushirou was going to do next. So far it's been surprise after surprise.

The preteen put his hands on Gin's chest, running his fingers up until his arms were wrapped around the man's neck again. Gin felt himself twitch and licked the boy's lips, finally participating. Toushirou almost grinned in the kiss, as Gin did that, and gladly opened his mouth for the other's tongue to enter. He kept on until the teen was breathless and then parted, backing away and opening his eyes fully.

"Do you realize what you just said?"

Toushirou didn't reply. Instead he removed one arm from around Gin's neck and reached into his pocket. He pulled something out and placed it in Gin's hand, then wrapped the arm back around the man's neck.

"Yes. I do." He openly placed his mouth to Gin's as the other lifted his hand. His eyebrows rose and his eyes went wide, a feat or a man who normally kept them closed, as he saw what it was.

'_How did he even __**get**__ this?!' _He asked himself as he lazily participated in Toushirou's kiss. Then he remembered. _'Damn her. She's his older sister. She shouldn't be giving him these things…'_

He pushed Toushirou back again, looking him firmly in the eyes. He should've known better though, than to do that. Icy-blue orbs pleaded with his gold. Toushirou looked as if we were willing to do anything Gin asked him to do, just so that he would give him this.

"Toushirou…we can't."

The teen evened his breathing. "Why not?" Great, his sentence broke into a half-sob.

Gin placed a hand in Toushirou's white locks, stroking the hair at the back of his head. Gin kissed the boy's forehead and moved to sit on the couch, pulling Toushirou into his lap, back to chest. He wrapped his arms around his middle and sighed.

"You already know why, 'Shirou…"

Toushirou gave out another choked sob, bringing his hand up to his face to make sure there were no tears. There weren't.

"I hate this… You won't do it because of the age gap between us, right?" He waited for an answer, but none came from behind him. He let go of another dry sob. "You… Don't you lo-…love me? I thought that everything would be perfect if…if we were to-together but…nothi-"

Gin moved a hand up Toushirou's neck and grabbed the boy's chin, turning his head, and his shoulder some, to face him. Toushirou couldn't see anything other than Gin's shaded, golden eyes before the man covered his lips. Immediately Toushirou shut his eyes. Gin was kissing more aggressively then he ever had with him.

Teeth clanked together and tongues battled, more like the boy's tongue was overpowered completely, and the teen's lips were being bit harshly over and over again. Toushirou moaned here and grunted there. He wasn't used to this.

Gin bit his bottom lip once more before separating and looking down at the pale boy's bright pink, swollen lips. He planted short kisses at the corners of those pink lips, then kisses were planted on Toushirou's cheeks, chin, nose, forehead, eyelids…everywhere Gin could place a kiss on the boy's face. He placed his lips at the pre-teen's ear.

"I do love you. Dearly. That's why…that's why I can't do what you're asking me to." He placed another kiss at the boy's temple before pulling back to see Toushirou's face.

Toushirou had his eyes squeezed shut, tears running down his cheeks. His whole face was red. Gin was about to place another kiss on him, but he turned his face back to the front, so the man just tightened his arms.

"Gin…that…I still want to…"

"Shirou… Get up." Gin unwrapped his arms and, for a second, Toushirou just sat there. Finally he got up. But before he could turn around, Gin had swiftly stood, picking the teen up bridal style, and carried him down the hall. Toushirou held onto the man's shoulders until he was dumped onto a soft surface. It was a bed. But not just any bed, _**Gin's bed**_.

He shuddered. _'…ohmigawd…'_

Gin hovered over him, undoing Toushirou's pants as he licked and nipped at the boy's collarbone. The teen stretched his neck for Gin to have better access, lifting his hips into the man's touch.

Gin bit down on the boy's nipple as his hand began pumping him. Toushirou gasped at the assault, trying to arch both into Gin's hand and mouth at the same time. Finding it difficult, he settled or arching only into the hand. But it disappeared. He whined, but the whine soon turned into another moan as heat came back. But it wasn't a hand.

Gin backed away and wrapped his hands around both his and Toushirou's arousals, pumping slowly. His speed grew, though, and soon Toushirou realized what was touching him down there other than Gin's hand.

"Wai-…that…nngh…I wasn'Ahh!" Toushirou moaned as Gin squeezed them together. He heard the man grunt in response to that and sighed into another moan, thrusting upwards. Gin groaned.

He pumped more frantically, obviously sensing that Toushirou was close. The teen's breathing was becoming erratic, his hands were clutching at the bedspread. Gin deliberately slowed down then sped up over and over again.

"Gin! Sto-Ah! …please, let me…"

Gin slowed down even more and leaned into Toushirou's ear, blowing into it.

"Let you what?" He backed up and smirked down at the boy's face. Oh, how he loved teasing him.

Toushirou's eyes opened to stare up at him, pleading, imploring him to finish. When he saw the smirk, he shuddered and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, bringing him down.

"…let me come…" He muttered before connecting their lips. Gin's hands immediately pumped faster, granting the boy's request as the elder devoured his lips. Toushirou came into Gin's hand only a moment after the man separated from his lips.

Gin kissed him once more, pumping him throughout his orgasm until the shivering stopped. He then arched, placing a hand on the bed next to Toushirou's chest to support himself, as he finished himself off. A pale hand stopped his.

"L-let me…"

"Are you sure…?" Gin looked up to see the teen's flushed face. He was staring intently at Gin's member, his hand only a centimeter away from touching it.

Toushirou scowled slightly.

"Why else would I be asking?!"

The teen grabbed Gin's member, shuddering as he did so, and started pumping. It was awkward thrusts at first, but he found a rhythm. Gin let out a shaky breath near the other's shoulder and Toushirou almost smirked in satisfaction at the fact that he made that come from the man. But his smirk turned into a gasp as a white, sticky substance covered his hand.

"Tou…shirou…" Gin breathed as he came into the younger's hand. His pants came out slower and slower as he calmed himself down. That is until Toushirou lifted his own hand and licked his thumb.

The silver-haired man grabbed a hold of the teen's wrist, pulling it away and holding it down to the bed as his other held Toushirou's chin. He quickly closed the gap and ran his tongue along the other's lips. He shoved his tongue in, sucking on the younger's own before he bit the tip and then Toushirou's bottom lip.

"Gin…" Toushirou moaned out.

Gin got up and off of the bed, the motion getting to his head. He held it for a second before turning around and telling Toushirou that he'd be right back. He went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, splashing some water onto this face. He looked in the mirror.

"Calm down, Gin…" He muttered to himself. "You don't want to go against what you had already told him…"

He splashed more cold water onto his face before grabbing a towel, wetting it with warm water, and walking back into the bedroom. He walked over to the side of the bed and threw their clothes off onto the floor. Toushirou looked up at him from where he was sitting.

The teen was blushing profusely. Gin just smiled down at him before leaning over to plant a small kiss on the boy's lips. Toushirou easily gave in, but backed up and gasped as the warm, wet cloth was pressed against his groin.

"Bear with it. I need to clean you up."

Toushirou nodded meekly as Gin ran the cloth across his lap. He shuddered a few times, but was all in all fine when Gin stopped. Gin wiped himself down before tossing the towel to pile on the floor with their clothes. He crawled on top of Toushirou, kissing him once before rolling onto his side and pulling the covers over them both.

Toushirou shifted near him and Gin wrapped his arms around the boy, bringing him flush against him.

"Th-thank you…"

Gin snickered.

"Was that good enough?"

Toushirou nodded into Gin's chest. "For now, it was…"

"Heh…for now, huh?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oi, Shuuhei! Wait up for me will ya!!" Renji yelled as he caught up to his friend. Shuuhei just gave him a grunt and kept walking. Renji gave him an odd look. "What's with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. It's like you've been ignoring me lately…is something up with your family or something?"

Shuuhei stopped and eyed his friend for a second. "Nothing's up… And I haven't been ignoring you. It's in your head. Besides, we're out now, aren't we?"

"That's because I freakin' forced you to come with me! Seriously here! You're making me worry, man!"

Shuuhei smiled at that, wrapping an arm around Renji's neck.

"Awww. Is lil' red worried about the big bad wolf? That's a turn of events…care to share your basket then?" He made kissing noises and Renji pushed him off. Shuuhei held his stomach as he laughed. Renji sighed then smiled in spite of himself.

"Now that's the Shuuhei I've come to know and love!" He whapped his friend on the head before pulling on his arm and dragging him through the theatre doors.

"Calm down, Renji. We still have ten minutes until the movie is scheduled to start." Shuuhei stifled another laugh.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Toushirou woke up to Gin's sleeping face, the man's arms wrapped around him tightly. He smiled, leaning up to kiss Gin on the lips before blushing at the fact that he was naked…that Gin was naked…and they were in a bed…_oh gawd._

He tried removing the other's arms from him to no avail. The man was stuck to him like glue and wouldn't let go. So he tried to wake him up, to tell him that they should get their clothes back on before they get sick or something…and maybe take a shower too. The last thought came as his hand made contact with something sticky on Gin's stomach. He poked at the man's cheek.

"Wake. Up."

Nothing happened… He tried again.

"Gin! Wake up!!"

This time it worked. Gin stirred, tightening his arms around Toushirou before leaning down some and giving the boy a lazy kiss.

"Morning 'Shirou…"

"Don't _'morning 'Shirou'_ me. Get up. We should take a shower or something…and wash your bedding. Why did you let us sleep in this? This is disgusting! Our clothes are probably covered in this as well and you just piled them-"

Gin covered the teen's lips with his, effectively stopping his rant. He backed away.

"You talk too much in the mornings." He said before attacking Toushirou's mouth again.

He ran his tongue along the inside of the boy's lips and his gums before pushing and sucking on the other's tongue. The preteen couldn't keep his whimpers from escaping as Gin ravished him. Finally the man pulled back and looked up and down Toushirou's body. Toushirou automatically shivered just from Gin looking at him like that. Then he caught the boy's eyes again and grinned.

"You're right. We should take a shower."

He stepped off the bed, finding his balance before picking Toushirou up bridal style and kissing him again. When he pulled back, the boy was completely flushed. Here he was, completely naked, with the person that he's had a crush on since he was nine holding him. He scrambled to cover himself, but once Gin started walking his arms moved to around the man's neck, making sure that he didn't fall to the floor.

"Let's shower together." Gin grinned as he stepped into the bathroom, sitting Toushirou on the counter as the teen began to protest.

"Th-that's…no way. I vote for showering separately! We should not shower at the same time."

Gin kissed him again before backing away. "This isn't a democracy. This is a relationship. And since I'm older, I say we shower together."

He smirked before spinning to face the shower and turning it on. Steam began to fill the room. Toushirou swung his leg and kicked Gin's butt.

"That's not fair! Relationships are about agreements, right?"

Gin turned back around and Toushirou threw a towel over his lap, to hide himself. The man walked over to him, picking him up by his hips and wrapping the boy's legs around his waist as he carried Toushirou into the pouring water. Of course, he had to throw the towel onto the ground first.

Toushirou held onto him until his feet came in contact with the floor of the shower. He turned to step out, but Gin kept an arm around his waist, holding him to him.

"Stay still so I can clean you." Toushirou shivered as Gin whispered in his ear. The man's voice had gone from happy-go-lucky to sex god in a matter of one second.

Gin swiped the washcloth along Toushirou's chest working his way down towards the boy's abdomen, hips, and thighs. He planted kisses on the other's neck as he did this, making Toushirou tremble at every touch.

"Turn around."

Toushirou did so and the elder rubbed his lower back with the cloth. He flinched away from Gin's hand and ended up pressed against his chest, his arms the only thing separating them. His eyes widened and another shiver rippled through his body as Gin ran the cloth in-between his butt cheeks. He heard snickering and glared up at Gin.

Gin did it again, this time without the cloth. He spread open the cheeks and probed around with his fingers, making sure to watch Toushirou's reactions to everything he did. Nothing came other than hard breathing until Gin stuck one finger in Toushirou's puckered hole, up to the knuckle.

The boy gasped, realizing what Gin was doing, as Gin pressed the whole finger in and pulled it out. He shivered uncontrollably and laid his hands flat against Gin's chest, resting his forehead on the back of his hands. Gin's other hand began rubbing circles on his lower back.

"Are you okay with this?" Gin murmured in Toushirou's ear. The boy nodded. "Are you sure?"

"It just feels weird…I'll get used to it, so please…continue…"

Gin did as asked and slowly, so that Toushirou could get used to it, pumped the finger in and out of the boy's ass. Toushirou whimpered every now and then, imagining it being Gin's member rather than his finger and moaned slightly from the thought.

Gin looked down at him and lifted the boy's chin with the hand that was at Toushirou's back. He lowered his face until their lips were together and gently moved his mouth with the younger's. Toushirou moaned from the tenderness of Gin's kiss and gasps with a pained grunt as Gin started pushing in another finger.

"Relax…"

Toushirou nodded as he bit his lips multiple times. He leaned up to connect their lips again, to distract him a bit, and Gin noticed it working as his fingers moved easier inside the boy. He gladly kissed Toushirou as the younger was cooperating with being stretched.

He started scissoring his fingers within Toushirou and the teen cringed, wrapping his arms around Gin's neck to deepen their kiss. Gin kept stretching his fingers over and over again until he thought Toushirou was ready for the third finger. He pumped the two in and out, realizing that Toushirou shivered from that, before adding the third. Toushirou separated in a slight grunt/gasp.

"Just…how many are…you going to…add?!" Toushirou asked as he arched slightly into Gin, away from the fingers. Gin ran his hand through the boy's white locks.

"This is the last. I promise."

This finger was easier to slip in because of the previous stretching, Gin realized. He started stretching Toushirou, pumping in every few moments. About the third time he did this, though, Toushirou arched and moaned softly, biting into the man's shoulder.

"Do that…again…"

He pumped his fingers in and out, trying to find what he had hit before. Toushirou bit down on Gin's shoulder again, moaning, and he knew he'd found it. He probed at that spot, listening as Toushirou moaned and grunted, biting into his shoulder. Oh yeah, he'd have a mark there later on.

Gin's eyebrows arched as he heard the teen curse before biting into his shoulder again. He smirked, pulling his fingers back.

"What a mouth you have on you." He teased. Toushirou deliberately bit down hard on Gin's shoulder.

"Sh-shut up! I- _**oh gawd**_…" Gin thrusted his fingers harshly back into that spot and Toushirou's sentence broke off in a moan. He removed his fingers.

"Shirou, how do you want to do this?"

Toushirou looked up at him, completely flustered. "Huh?"

"What position?"

He hid his face in Gin's chest, balling up his hands into fists. "I don't care. As long as I can see you…"

The teen gasped as he was lifted and the water was turned off. Gin sat on the floor of the shower with Toushirou in his lap, each one of his thin, pale legs straddling Gin's waist, their members pressing against one another. Toushirou shivered.

"This is fine then?

Toushirou wrapped his arms around Gin's neck, nodding as he lifted his hips some so that Gin could bring him over his pulsing member.

"Relax, 'Shirou…just time your breathing with mine and lower your hips slowly." Gin said as he helped support Toushirou's thighs as the boy sunk onto the man's lap. He gasped as the tip entered him.

"Bite down if you need to…" Gin grunted as he slowly pushed the rest of himself in Toushirou. The preteen bit down so hard on Gin's shoulder that he knew the skin broke. They stayed like that for a while, with Gin completely sheathed, until Toushirou began licking at his shoulder where he had drawn blood.

"Sorry… You can move now…" He backed up a bit and shuddered, moaning slightly. He wiped his eyes and smiled at Gin before picking his hips up and lowering them over and over, going faster once the man used his hands that were at Toushirou's hips to push him down.

"Ahhh! Gin!" He hid his face in the man's neck, moving a hand to the back of his head. "More…"

Gin began thrusting up as he pushed the boys hips down, causing Toushirou to almost _scream_ in ecstasy. He felt Toushirou's body spasm; making the tightness around him release then let go. The heat was almost unbearable for him.

"Toushirou…too much…"

The teen bit down onto Gin's shoulder as he came, covering both of their abdomens and pulsating around Gin's member. The man kept thrusting until Toushirou's shivering stopped. He was so close. The younger slammed his hips back down when Gin tried to pull out, looking him in the eyes.

"I want you _**in me**_ when you come…"

Gin groaned, burying himself as far as he could inside the teen and attacking Toushirou's lips as he came. The younger moaned at the feeling of being filled, the liquid oozing out of him. Gin pulled out and switched their positions, pinning Toushirou to the shower floor by the teen's wrists and ravishing his mouth.

Toushirou wrapped his legs around Gin's waist, lifting his hips to rub against the man's groin with his own.

"Can we…again?"

Gin looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious? What kind of energy to you _**have**_!?"

Gin unhooked Toushirou's legs and sat up, looking down at the panting teen. Toushirou arched, moaning purposefully. The man just scowled.

"Seriously…how can you possibly have that kind of libido…?" He reached over Toushirou's head and turned on the water, making sure that it was cooler than he normally would have made it.

He started running the water over his and Toushirou's bodies, cleaning off the evidence of their little _escapade_.

When he turned the water of and looked back down at the preteen, he was asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow…two lemons in one chapter… And why the hell is Toushirou the only one getting laid in this story so far?! *mad at self*

*starts yelling at self*

Mad_self- Damnit, Hot-gothics! This is a story about Grimmjow and Ichigo, stop writing bits about Gin and Hitsugaya!!!

Sorry_self- But…I can't resist. They're just so cute together…*whines*

Mad_self- No buts!! Get on with the GrimmIchi action already!!

Sorry_self- But the next chapter isn't focusing on them either…

Mad_self- Then squeeze them in!!! *whip*

-----

*clears throat*

Okaaaaay…enough of that.

Yeah…so this chapter took a while…in my terms. I think it was a week, but people tell me that some writers don't update in like…months! WOW…

Sorry that this chapter was all…GinHitsu smut. But It'd been a while since I wrote about them, so yeah. They got a chapter.

XD…And Renji and Shuuhei are there to break up the action! Lolz (They went out to the movies! What movie did they see??)

You know the drill!! Reviews/comments of any kind are welcome! The best gets the **cyber cookie of life!!!**

*suddenly Lee appears* It's almost as good as the curry of life!! Almost.


	9. Exam Week 1

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Vermilion High

Chapter 9

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo yawned, getting up from his desk and walking across the room to his bed. He stretched his back and shoulders before plopping down on his belly, letting out a gust of breath and smiling. Every muscle in his body relaxed, a few bones crackled on their own. Man, it felt good to lie down.

Grimmjow turned in his chair slightly, too look over at Ichigo, and snickered. He got up and made his way over to the strawberry.

"Tuckered out from studying so much?"

Ichigo turned his head and looked up at the teal-haired teen. He closed his eyes and nodded lazily.

"I've always hated exam week. Who the hell would _like_ them…?"

"…Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra's a freak of nature, he doesn't count."

Grimmjow laughed at that and sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed, yawning.

"I suppose I should turn in too…" He looked back down at Ichigo and grinned lecherously. "But first…" He leaned over Ichigo, placing a hand on the other side of the teen's head on the bed as he closed in on Ichigo's neck. Before Ichigo knew he was there, he bit his neck.

Ichigo gasped, his whole body twitched as Grimmjow bit the spot again. He stretched his neck when the other started sucking and licking. A whimper escaped when Grimmjow backed away and blew cold air on the wet skin.

"You certainly changed since Halloween. You're not pulling away from me anymore."

Ichigo flipped over, smirking.

"Are you complaining?"

"No way." He bent down and connected their lips, loving how Ichigo immediately wrapped his arms around his neck. When he backed up, he nipped at the strawberry's bottom lip. Ichigo was still smirking, but now his breathing was rushed.

"Good…because I'm not changing back." He leaned up the small distance and bit at Grimmjow's lip before licking it better.

Grimmjow moaned, attacking Ichigo's lips before the other decided to do something else to him. He brought one hand down to the hem of Ichigo's shirt and started lifting it up, trailing his hand over the skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. The strawberry arched, moaning into the kiss and tightening his arms around the other's neck.

Grimmjow worked a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making Ichigo moan even louder. He trailed the hand back down to the other's pants and started undoing the button. He backed up and brought his other hand down to unzip the pants but paused.

Ichigo lifted his hips, drawing Grimmjow's attention to his face. Both of his arms were at the side of his head and his hair was more disheveled then normally. His face was flushed and he looked at Grimmjow with lust in his half-lidded eyes. He lifted his hips again.

"Keep going…" He moaned out. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he cursed, getting up off the bed quickly and heading out of the room.

Ichigo sat up, staring at the door. He heard another door slam closed and ran after his boyfriend. He opened the front door into the hallway and looked down each way. What the hell just happened…?

He closed the door and walked back into the dorm. He was about to open the bedroom door when he heard water running in the bathroom.

'So that's where he went…'

He scrunched his brow and was about to yell at Grimmjow through the door. But then the realization hit him. Grimmjow was in the shower. Grimmjow was _**naked**_ in the shower. A blush came back to his face.

He thought about the scenario before walking back into the bedroom and throwing his shirt onto the bed, followed by his pants. When he had given enough time, he thought, he stepped into the bathroom. Immediately, steam surrounded him. He looked over towards the shower and the curtain was closed behind the glass divider.

He pulled the door open opposite to where the showerhead was. Grimmjow didn't even notice as the strawberry stepped in the shower behind him and closed the door, he was too preoccupied.

Ichigo licked his lips as he saw Grimmjow's elbow move at his side, signifying the motion his hand was doing at his groin. The teen walked up behind him before stepping back and taking his boxers off, throwing them over the curtain to land on the bathroom floor. Then, he stepped up behind Grimmjow; pressing to his back while his hand went to join Grimmjow's at the other's groin.

Grimmjow froze, his hand stopped and he tried to turn his head in order to look behind him. But Ichigo started pumping him and his head lulled forward once more. He was already close, but this was just…

"Ichigo, stop." Grimmjow growled out, his hand already pawing at Ichigo's.

Ichigo smirked and licked the rim of the teal-haired teen's ear before purring out, "Why? When this here seems to like it so much."

Grimmjow wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's wrist, removing the hand from around his pulsing member and flipping around to face Ichigo. Although, he deeply regretted it when he saw that Ichigo was fully naked.

The strawberry immediately blushed as soon as Grimmjow's eyes rolled over him, becoming his submissive self again. He put his hands in front of his groin, an attempt to cover himself, and looked down at the drain between him and Grimmjow's feet. Grimmjow lifted his face with fingers under his chin before claiming his lips.

Almost with a vicious roar, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into the back wall of the shower, roughly licking at the smaller teen's tongue and lips. He bit down on Ichigo's bottom lip, causing it to bleed a little bit and make Ichigo gasp. Grimmjow licked the blood up, pressing against Ichigo's body, his hips thrusting into the other's groin.

Needing something to do with his hands, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, fingers clenching the hair at the scruff. Grimmjow's own hands went straight to Ichigo's nipples, pinching and twisting while his tongue delved into the dip at the teen's collarbone. Ichigo couldn't help it, he moaned. Damnit, this felt so good.

He used the hands at the bottom of Grimmjow's head to pull the other back up and kiss him again. Grimmjow quickly shoved his tongue in Ichigo's mouth, nipping at Ichigo's own tongue and suckling the muscle as well. Ichigo moaned again, thrusting his hips forward and making his erection collide with Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow groaned and fell to his knees in front of Ichigo. He took a hold of Ichigo's hips, holding him to the wall. And with one glance up into confused, lust-hazed brown eyes, he took Ichigo's member into his mouth. His teeth scraped the skin slightly as he moved his head back and forth on the organ.

Ichigo slumped over, supporting himself with one hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and his other hand covering his mouth, trying to suppress the moans threatening to escape.

"Nn…n…nff! ...hah…mmfff! Nnnnngh! …Guh…"

Ichigo's hips twitched, wanting to thrust into that warm, wetness around him but unable to. Grimmjow pulled away and looked up at Ichigo, his blue hair sticking to his forehead with water. His eyes seemed a much darker shade of blue than normally, making Ichigo moan just from the look he was getting.

"Let your voice out."

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and shook his head back and forth. He felt his ass being pulled forward and gasped sharply and he was laid down on the floor of the shower, Grimmjow hovering over him.

Grimmjow crawled back up over the teen once he had him on the floor and made sure that Ichigo's head wasn't against the wall. Then he roughly kissed the strawberry again and pumped him with his hand. After a few moments, Ichigo pulled back, lurching forward and biting Grimmjow's shoulder.

"…Grimmjow…oh…" He moaned and Grimmjow shook him off, taking one of Ichigo's hands in his before shifting to where they were sitting on their knees in front of one another. He guided the hand to his own pulsating member and squeezed Ichigo's own.

"Do me."

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's hand and the smaller teen took a hold of his member, pumping it languidly. He tried to keep up with Grimmjow's pace, finding it troublesome once the other started marking his neck violently. He bit, licked, sucked, and then bit at the same spot over and over again.

Ichigo's other hand came to rest on Grimmjow's shoulder as his head turned, giving the other more access to his neck. His hand stopped and he came onto his and Grimmjow's stomachs. Grimmjow kept sucking at the spot, biting it over and over again as if he was chewing the skin there. After Ichigo quit spasming, he took a hold of his own member and backed away from Ichigo's neck.

His breathing was already coming fast, so he knew that he'd be in the same shape as Ichigo with only a few thrusts of his hands. But once he saw Ichigo's flustered expression, coupled with the fact that the other teen was still breathing hard, it only took one jerk of his hand before he came all over Ichigo's abdomen.

Grimmjow leaned forward onto Ichigo's shoulder as his orgasm hit him. The smaller teen lifted his arms, wrapping them around Grimmjow's back and pressing his hands into the other's shoulder blades. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Grimmjow realized that they had left the water running.

He carefully unwrapped Ichigo's arms from around him and helped the strawberry to stand. But, with how weak Ichigo's knees were, the small teen stumbled into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow held onto him for a moment before backing up just slightly.

Grimmjow reached his hand in between them and started rubbing Ichigo's stomach and chest, making Ichigo gasp.

"You can barely stand, let me clean you up." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear.

The other just nodded, relaxing a bit as Grimmjow gently rubbed the come off of both of them. Then Grimmjow turned the water off and pushed both the shower curtain and door out of the way before placing a hand under Ichigo's knees and picking him up bridal style.

Ichigo's eyes opened wide in a flash and he started hitting Grimmjow in the shoulder, telling him to drop him. Which, he did, onto his blue sheets.

"Wait…my bed is…"

"You're sleeping here tonight." Grimmjow stated simply before pulling the blanket over both of them and wrapping his arms around Ichigo's thin waist, pulling him to his chest.

Ichigo immediately blushed, but sighed, settling into the space provided. In all honesty, he could sleep in Grimmjow's arms every night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Renji stared at his reflection in the mirror for a minute. His brown eyes roamed over his shoulders and his jaw to his red locks, framing his face. He growled before picking up the hair tie and pulling his hair back. Sheesh, twenty minutes of brushing at his hair frantically and he _still_ ties it up?

He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Shuuhei was watching Fear Factor; couples. Shuuhei looked up at him and raised his eyebrows.

Renji was dressed, head-to-toe, in a formal suit. He had no tie around his neck, but that just added to how good he looked. Shuuhei quickly looked away, trying to focus on the TV as his friend walked around the dorm picking objects up and setting them down over and over again.

"Hey, Shuuhei. Have you seen my DVD of Thirteen Ghosts?" Renji asked as he walked back into the living room. He started rubbing his neck as he looked to his left, at the table in front of the TV.

"Isn't it in your bedroom? I thought you took it in there so that you wouldn't forget it."

"Ah. That's right…" Renji walked back down the hall to his bedroom, opening the door and quickly finding the DVD. He walked back out and plopped down on the couch, next to Shuuhei.

"What time did you say he was coming?"

"Around seven."

"It's almost seven now."

"I know."

"…"

Renji stared at the DVD, smiling to himself. Shuuhei turned the TV off and leaned back against the couch, letting out a gust of air.

"So why did you choose Thirteen Ghosts?"

"Byakuya said he wanted me to bring a scary movie over. So I thought we'd watch this. It's one of my favorites."

"Yeah, I know…why the sudden date?"

"Well… Exam week is over and Byakuya wanted to celebrate that. I passed all my tests. Maybe not with flying colors, but I still passed them. How about you?

"I passed mine _**with**_ flying colors." Shuuhei smirked over at his friend and received a punch in the arm for being so smug.

Renji set down his DVD and tackled his friend, giving him a noogie. Shuuhei laughed, trapping the redhead in a headlock before kicking him down to the ground. Renji spun onto his back before grabbing Shuuhei's shoulders and pressing him into the ground next to him.

The raven flipped them over, his face hidden in Renji's neck as they lay there catching their breath. Renji started getting up and Shuuhei pressed him back into the ground, still hiding his face.

"Shuuhei?"

Nothing came from his friend other than the sound of his breath, air blowing past his collarbone. Renji pressed a hand gently to the other's shoulder, trying to push him back to see his face.

"Shuuhei, is there something wrong?"

"Why haven't you realize it…?"

Renji blinked, confused, then he smiled. "Realize what?"

Shuuhei straightened, looking through his bangs at the redhead under him. His eyes were unreadable. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Renji's for a split second, causing the other to stare at him wide-eyed.

"That I'm fuckin' in love with you…" He pressed his lips to Renji's again, this time moving them against his. Renji gasped as Shuuhei licked his bottom lip and the raven used that to enter his mouth, his tongue roaming over every slippery surface.

Renji pushed at Shuuhei's shoulder, trying to get him off of him. But Shuuhei took a hold of his wrist, holding it down to the floor. He did the same with the other. Renji didn't stop there. He pushed and pushed at Shuuhei's tongue with his own. When that didn't work, he bit the intruding muscle, effectively making Shuuhei back off.

Renji watched as Shuuhei studied his face before the other wrapped his arms around Renji's shoulders and hid his face in Renji's neck. The redhead grabbed Shuuhei's shoulders, trying to pull him away from him.

"Shuuhei, get off."

"No!"

Renji stopped struggling at his friend's loud voice, shocked at the turn of events. "Wha-…?"

"It's always Byakuya this, and Byakuya that. Well I've had enough of it!" Shuuhei backed up, looking at his friend with utter severance. "Love me instead."

"What? No way. I just got Byakuya. I'm not going to-"

"Why are you so obsessed over him?! There's no way that you two could be happy together! Look at the age difference between you two, Renji, and the fact that you two are teacher and student. Kuchiki-sensei would be locked up in jail for twenty years, at the least, if you two ever decided to go public. Even I you go public after you turn eighteen. The fact that you two were together before that will send him to jail!"

Renji gulped, still staring at his friend as he continued. He was, honestly, to shocked to say anything.

"Renji…" Shuuhei brought a hand up to the redhead's face, cupping one of his cheeks.

"You've known me longer than you have Kuchiki-sensei. Plus, it'd be safer for us. Do you realize the type of jeopardy that he has to suffer just to be with you? **We** wouldn't have that problem. I know that you'd be happier with me. You wouldn't have to worry about such things."

Shuuhei straightened himself, bringing Renji into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around Renji's neck again, making the redhead's face press against his chest.

"It'd be so much better. I promise. We've been best friends for years now. And something you would want in a relationship is to also be friends with your lover, right? It's obvious that Kuchiki-sensei doesn't have a thing in common with you. He's from a higher-class family. He was raised with people tending to his every need. We grew up in an orphanage. There's so much that is obviously against you two ever working."

He pulled back and neared Renji's face again.

"If you were with me, you wouldn't have to worry at all. So, just love me…" He pressed his lips to Renji's once more, not moving, just savoring the feel of the other teen's lips against his.

Renji lifted a leg and kicked Shuuhei in the stomach, causing the other teen to fly off of him and into the couch.

"You're wrong!!"

Shuuhei sat with his back against the couch, staring wide-eyed at Renji, whom was rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. Renji glared at his friend, fire burning in his dark eyes.

"Just shut up! I know we have flaws! But that's what makes us _**us**_!!"

Renji stood up quickly, still glaring down at Shuuhei.

"I'm not one to back away from challenges. You, of all people, should know that. If our happiness calls for us being a secret for a while, then I'm fine with that. Byakuya will not end up in jail. If he does I'll wait for him and visit him _**every fucking day**_. But I'm not worried about that shit, you know why? Because of Byakuya's lineage. He'd be able to get himself out of trouble. I trust that he won't leave me. I trust because I love him. And that's why I can't be with you. I'm in love with Byakuya, not you. I could never see you as more than just my friend, Shuuhei…"

He sighed then smiled, helping Shuuhei off of floor.

"I'm sorry but…that's how it is."

Shuuhei said nothing and kept looking off at the black screen on the TV. Renji sighed again then made his way towards the door.

As soon as the door opened the redhead gasped. Across the hall from him, with his back pressed to the wall and his arms crossed in front of his chest, was Byakuya. His face was unreadable as he grabbed the teen's wrist and pulled him down the hall.

They exited the building and got into Byakuya's car, driving off towards his on campus living quarters. Renji looked over at Byakuya as soon as he started the car.

"H-how long were you standing there?"

Byakuya said nothing and kept staring at the road impassively. When they reached the house, he was the first to get out. He walked to the other side and slammed the door shut after Renji got out, pulling him through the front door before slamming it as well. By this point, Renji was freaking out.

"Byaku-"

"Renji." Byakuya stared at Renji with a gaze so intense it made the redhead shudder. He closed the space between them and wrapped the teen in his arms, holding him as if the teen would disappear.

"It's about time I claimed you as mine. Don't you think?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay…I REALLY couldn't think of anything for those two. This has been sitting in my file folder for a week as it is because I'm just…I hate to admit it, but I'm all Moe-ed out! I can't come up with **anything**!! So I checked the KBs on this chapter and it turned out to be longer than my shortest chapter for Vermilion. So I'll leave it and submit this thing.

Haha. Yes, I know. Grimmjow and Ichigo FINALLY had their sexual frustration released. But what will Grimmjow do once he realized what he did? (Remember? He was adamant about **not** having sex with Ichigo.)

And poor, poor Shuuhei. Don't worry though. I'll take care of him in semester two at Vermilion High!! ^-^

Reviews are for cookies!!! And don't believe in the cake! _**The cake is a lie!!!**_ (Sorry. It's stuck in my head from a video game)


	10. Exam Week 2

Vermilion High

Chapter 10

* * *

"Ah! Byaku-…yaaaahh…"

The raven looked up at the flushed teen, running his tongue along the underside of Renji's member once more. He pumped it with his hand as he kissed his way up the redhead's chest. Renji leant up and pressed his lips to Byakuya's, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Byakuya nipped his lip before moving down to the teen's neck.

"I'm glad…" He murmured as he licked up the tan column. "I had always thought that you'd fallen in love with me for all the wrong reasons; because of how we met. But now I know…"

He bit down, hard, on the junction between Renji's shoulder and the base of his neck, causing the teen to moan loudly.

"Why…w-would you…? Ah!" Renji's question cut off into a moan as Byakuya began sucking at his collarbone.

The raven straightened, to look Renji in the eyes, and smiled softly.

"Because when you first told me you loved me, it was shortly after we signed those papers." He removed his hand away from the younger's groin and reached into the bedside table drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and coating his fingers. He brought his hand down and Renji stiffened as the cold, wet substance touched him.

"Relax. It'll hurt more if you don't."

The redhead nodded, letting out a shaky breath as the first finger entered him. He closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Renji nodded.

Byakuya moved the finger in and out some. Once another finger joined the first, Renji immediately tensed, squeezing his eyes shut. That one hurt.

The raven began stroking Renji's forgotten member and kissed up and down the teen's neck until he relaxed. Once he started pumping the fingers in and out, Renji mewled. He pushed back into the fingers and Byakuya began scissoring them. He added the third and squeezed the redhead's member at the same time, distracting him completely.

Renji didn't notice the third finger until Byakuya found a spot inside him that had a different texture. The redhead moaned, deep and low, as Byakuya nudged the spot.

"God…Byakuya…" Renji drawled. He arched up and moaned once more before whining at the loss of fingers and the feeling of emptiness. The raven moved up his body some and crashed his lips to the teen's own. Renji barely noticed his legs being thrown over the other's shoulders; his mind was preoccupied with the sudden flood of Byakuya's taste.

Byakuya pushed through until he was all the way in, forcing himself to stay focused on the redhead's lips rather than loose his mind over the tight heat surrounding him. Renji squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the sheets as he tried to adjust.

He threw his head to the side so that he could breath and Byakuya latched onto his neck, sucking harshly. After a few minutes Renji moved his head back, letting go of the sheets to cup Byakuya's cheeks and move his face back to him.

"Okay, move…" He said before connected their lips once more.

Byakuya pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside the younger before slamming back in. Renji moaned softly, pulling back from their kiss to gasp slightly.

The raven repeated that a few times, each of the teen's moans louder than the one before it. He angled his thrust differently and Renji threw his head back, screaming. Byakuya smirked, angling there each time.

Byakuya moved back to the teen's lips, ravishing him, yet again, while he thrusted into him.

Renji began pulsating around him and Byakuya knew he was close. He brought his hand in between them and pumped him along with his thrusts. Renji threw his head back in another loud moan and came into his hand, his muscles clamping down on Byakuya. With three more thrusts he came as well.

He pulled out then laid down next to the teen, immediately bringing him into his arms and throwing the blankets over them both. After a few minutes, he rested his chin on his hand and looked down at the other.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"What exactly happened back there with you and your friend? And you better not leave anything out."

"Umm…"

* * *

Grimmjow yawned, waking up from the best sleep he'd had in years. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. Then, he noticed that his other arm couldn't move…and it was very warm. He looked down and saw Ichigo sleeping soundly, arms wrapped around Grimmjow's middle.

Slightly bruising marks marred the strawberry's neck and back. Grimmjow was pretty sure that there were even more on his chest, but right then he couldn't see them. He reached his hand around to his back to unhook Ichigo's arms. The kid had a strong hold, even in his sleep!

As soon as he unhooked them, though, Ichigo stirred. It took about two seconds before Grimmjow was flipped onto his back with the orange-haired teen straddling his hips, arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I-Ichigo?" Grimmjow stammered. The smaller teen backed up, smiling.

"Good morning." He said simply before gently placing a kiss on the other's lips. Grimmjow had forgotten. Ichigo had been asking for them to do what they did, so of course he'd be perfectly fine with waking up in his boyfriend's bed…naked.

Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo's sides, rubbing up and down the sensitive skin there and making the teen on top of him moan into their kiss. He started turning them, slowly, in order for him to be on top when suddenly both of them fell onto the floor. Grimmjow sat up, rubbing his head.

"Damnit…I forgot about the size of that bed." He heard laughter coming from below him and looked down at Ichigo holding his stomach; and yes, there were bruise-like marks all over him. He stood up and offered a hand to the still chuckling strawberry.

"C'mon, Grimm. We should probably get dressed."

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow and walked up behind Ichigo, wrapping his arms around the thin waist and planting kisses along the back of the smaller teen's neck. Ichigo's head lulled forward, giving the other more access.

"So, was that a nickname or were my ears deceiving me?" Grimmjow purred as he nipped at Ichigo's earlobe. The strawberry gasped slightly, turning his head to the side to look at Grimmjow over his shoulder.

"What of it? You shortened my name the day that we met. Can't I do the same?"

"Heh. If I didn't like it I wouldn't be praising your skin right now. Now would I?" Grimmjow licked at Ichigo's shoulder just as the other teen's hand came up behind his head, bringing their mouths together.

Grimmjow bit at Ichigo's bottom lip, easily slipping his tongue into the warm cavern. They pushed and pulled at each other's tongues until a certain noise caught their attention; a gasp.

Right in front of them stood a very shocked Ulquiorra. And if possible, he looked paler than usual. His face immediately flushed as his eyes involuntarily rolled down Ichigo's body. And, surprisingly, he kept his blank expression the entire time he stared.

"Uhh… I suppose I will talk to you later, Grimmjow."

He left without another word, closing the door behind him softly. Grimmjow blinked at the door, unable to think. But his attention soon turned back to Ichigo as the teen's body fell limp against him.

Ichigo's face was red up to his ears and his eyes were wide. The reason he had fallen limp was, not because he fainted, but because his legs gave out from embarrassment. Grimmjow picked him up and carried him over to his own bed before dropping him on the covers.

"Are you okay, Ichi?"

Ichigo looked over at him and furrowed his brow in frustration.

"How the heck did he even get in the dorm?!"

"Well…there's kind of a long story to that. Do ya wanna get dressed first?"

Ichigo sat up almost immediately, throwing his pillow over his crotch. "Right… clothes…" He muttered, and then his eyes grew wide once more. "Ohmigawd! He saw me naked!!!" He yelled out before collapsing back down on the bed.

* * *

"W-why is it that you asked me to come over?"

"I am sorry. Were you busy?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Then come here." Ulquiorra held his arms out for Hanatarou to sit in his lap. The boy did as asked, situating himself to where his back was pressed to Ulquiorra's front as he sat. Immediately, he gasped, a blush spreading across his face, covering his ears.

"Y-you're…" He shifted as he stuttered and the teen behind him practically moaned.

Yes, Ulquiorra was hard. Painfully hard. Seeing Grimmjow and Ichigo being so close made him think of all the things that he and his little Hanatarou could do together. If only Hanatarou was ready for it.

Ulquiorra kissed at the base of Hanatarou's neck, making the smaller whimper softly. He trailed his hands over the other's sides as he wrapped his arms around the thin waist in front of him and gently nibbled at the younger's earlobe. Hanatarou's hand reached back, entangling his fingers in the black tresses that rested around Ulquiorra's shoulders.

"Hanatarou… You're going to be gone with your mother for Thanksgiving break, are you not?" Ulquiorra murmured against Hanatarou's ear before licking at the shell. The younger nodded meekly.

"Then let's make the most of our time together before you go."

Hanatarou gave a content sigh as he was gently turned around in the older teen's lap. He wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck and hugged him.

"Yes…"

Ulquiorra connected their lips again as he stood up, his arms supporting the smaller teen. Hanatarou simply wrapped his legs around Ulquiorra's waist, trusting that he wouldn't fall. Ulquiorra would never allow it.

Hanatarou was dropped onto the large bed, covered in black satin sheets, his arms rested near his head. Ulquiorra smiled gently, looking up his lover's body once before stripping himself of all clothing. After his pants fell to the ground Hanatarou sat up, following suit. He was about to take off his boxers, the only article of clothing left, when Ulquiorra's pale hands stopped him.

"Lie down, 'Tarou…"

Hanatarou shivered, obeying his lover as Ulquiorra slipped his hands up his pale legs slowly. He crawled up further, bringing his face to the younger's, before claiming his pale lips in a composed kiss.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait…let me get this straight. He has your key because you kept getting yours stolen or lost when you and he went out to do what??"

Grimmjow groaned again, rubbing his head. He and Ichigo had been sitting, on Ichigo's bed, in only their pants, talking about this for at least an hour. And it was getting on Grimmjow's last nerve.

"Look, back then I didn't know that I was gay we went clubbing…I still don't know if Ulquiorra even HAS a sexual preference… But anyways, I would always loose my key and my spare key was always left in the dorm, so Ulquiorra made a point of keeping a set of our keys. He even has a key to Pantera."

"What's a 'Pantera'?"

"Duh. My black Jaguar."

Ichigo stared at the other for a moment before snickering to himself.

"You named your car?"

"So? What of it? Lots of people name their cars."

"Well yeah…but I didn't really think that you'd be the type to name your car." Ichigo covered his mouth, not noticing the smirk plastered on his boyfriend's face.

"Oh really?" Grimmjow purred.

Ichigo stopped laughing as he saw Grimmjow crawl over to him like a wild cat on the prowl. He backed up but quickly made contact with the dresser that was pressed up against the foot of the bed. Grimmjow easily straddled the strawberry's waist and cupped his face.

"And what 'type' do you think I am?"

Ichigo grinned, circling his fingers around each of the taller teen's wrists.

"The aggressive type that does whatever he can to get what he wants."

Grimmjow smirked leaning in until his lips were barely brushing Ichigo's own. "You're almost correct." He said as he backed up, only an inch, to stare amusedly at the other.

"What did I miss?"

Suddenly Ichigo was flipped over, sitting in Grimmjow's lap, the teal-haired teen's arms wrapped around his waist and his lips at Ichigo's ear.

"That I'm also extremely possessive."

Ichigo mewled as Grimmjow kissed up his neck, licking at the pulse beneath his ear. The smaller teen placed him hands on the other's shoulders.

"And that I like to mark what's mine in whatever way I can." He said right before biting down roughly on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo moaned, pulling away so that he could look in Grimmjow's eyes. He kissed him briefly before backing up and scowling.

"Then why did you run to the bathroom when we could've done what we did right here?" He asked.

This time it was Grimmjow's turn to scowl. His eyes lowered to Ichigo's collarbone, where a red mark proudly showed.

"Because I thought we were about to do something the both of us would've regretted greatly. Especially you, Ichigo." He raised his gaze back to brown orbs.

"You scared me. I thought you had run out of the dorm… Why did you think that?"

Grimmjow unwrapped his arms from around Ichigo's waist and placed them on the bed behind him, leaning back. His eyes lowered again, drifting off to the side before they closed.

"Ichigo… I just couldn't do that to you without knowing one hundred percent that you would be perfectly fine with it."

Ichigo leapt at him, wrapping his arms Grimmjow's neck.

"Then know it. In fact, know that it's _more_ than one hundred percent! I'm _more_ than fine with it…"

He backed up, crashing his lips to the taller teens. He ground against the other, moaning into the kiss, and smiled when he felt Grimmjow's hands on his hips.

Suddenly Ichigo was lifted off of his lover's lap and Grimmjow was standing besides the bed, his expression unreadable. Grimmjow walked over to the door and opened it. He looked over his shoulder.

"You should probably get to packing for your trip back home. You said that your dad was coming to the school tonight to get you…" When he was done he closed the door. This time, he did leave the dorm.

Ichigo sat on his bed, completely confused. What had he done wrong?

---

Grimmjow walked out of the building, getting into Pantera and driving off. After he had gone around the block, he parked his car and took the keys out of the ignition. Sighing, he laid his head back on the seat.

"Damnit…"

* * *

"Ulqui…orr…ahhhhh…" Hanatarou wrapped his arms around the tall raven above him, hiccupping as he was thrust into once again.

Ulquiorra cupped his small lover's cheek, his thumb wiping away the tear daring to pour from Hanatarou's eye. He kissed away the tears from the other eye then kissed the young teen on the lips, trying to distract him from the slight pain he must've been feeling. He pulled back and smiled tenderly down at him.

"Are you okay, 'Tarou?" He asked, stroking Hanatarou's cheek. The younger nodded, smiling up at Ulquiorra. He leaned up to connect their lips once again, pulling the other down at the same time.

Ulquiorra pulled out until just the tip of his member was inside Hanatarou, pushing in quickly, then pulling out and repeating the process slowly.

Hanatarou pulled away from the kiss, turning his head to the side and biting his lip. He whimpered each time Ulquiorra thrust into him, letting out gusts of air through his nose. Ulquiorra kissed down his neck, licking at the juncture. He thrust in at a different angle and heard a loud moan come from his young lover. He backed up to look down at him.

The young teen's eyes were wide, his hand covering his mouth. He turned his head towards Ulquiorra, removing his hand.

"Do that, hah…again…" He breathed, wrapping his arm back around Ulquiorra's neck.

The elder complied, thrusting in the exact same angle and loving the expressional change in Hanatarou's face every time he did so. He closed his eyes, focusing on keeping a steady rhythm. He listened to every noise that came from his adorable lover and with each moan, with each whimper, with each gasp Ulquiorra grew closer to climax.

"Ulquiorra…I'm going to…"

Ulquiorra could feel the younger's tight walls spasm around him.

"Together…" He whispered, one hand slipping from its hold on a pale thigh.

A few more thrusts and Hanatarou arched, moaning out Ulquiorra's name. The elder dipped his head down to Hanatarou's shoulder, grunting as he came inside the smaller teen. He pulled out and rolled off his young lover.

After they had both come down from their orgasmic high, Ulquiorra pulled Hanatarou into his arms. He kissed the other on his forehead and hugged him to his chest.

After a moment of lying in the afterglow, Ulquiorra got up off of the bed. He turned around and picked up Hanatarou, bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom. Once there he set him down on the floor. Then, seeing as the boy's legs couldn't support him, he sat him on the side of the tub.

He opened the cabinet and got out a washcloth, turning on the hot water in the sink before he stuck it under. He looked over at Hanatarou and his eyes softened in adoration as the boy tried to cover himself with his hands, squeezing his legs over them. He turned off the water and wrung out most of the water from the cloth, making sure that the temperature wasn't too hot.

Then he walked back over to his young lover and knelt down in front of him.

"Spread your legs for me 'Tarou." He said, placing a hand on a pale knee.

Hanatarou did as told, his hands moved to either side of him on the tub's frame. He shivered as Ulquiorra wiped down his stomach and thighs, whimpering as the warmth dabbed at his flaccid member. Ulquiorra stood and walked back over to the sink, rinsing the cloth then wringing it out once again before returning to his position in front of Hanatarou.

He wiped, back to front, on Hanatarou's butt and snickered when he heard the gasp from the smaller teen above him. He looked up at him and smirked, getting an idea.

Soon enough, he stood, leaning close to Hanatarou's ear. He licked the shell then kissed at the soft skin in front of the lobe.

"Wanna go again?" He asked, his voice husky and low, making Hanatarou to shiver and push him back. But in doing so, he caused himself to fall into the tub.

"Ow…" The boy rubbed his head, pushing himself up somewhat on his other arm.

"Hanatarou!" Ulquiorra gasped. He quickly helped the other to get up and out of the tub. Once the small teen was, once again, sitting on the edge of the tub, Ulquiorra calmed down. There were no scratches or bruises. He rubbed the back of his head, his expression remaining emotionless, and backed up to face the younger.

"Sorry… I could not help myself. Are you alright?"

"Yes… Uhm… You s-shouldn't do that… especially when I… umm…" Hanatarou blushed, his thoughts reverting back to his first 'experience' only a few moments ago. He had come twice while Ulquiorra only came once…

"When you are on the edge of something, correct?" The other finished his sentence; picking him up yet again and carrying him back to the bedroom. He handed him his boxers and headed back towards the bathroom with his own. Hanatarou heard water running yet again and figured that Ulquiorra was just cleaning himself up and would be back soon.

He lifted his leg, wincing when it hurt him to do so, and put it through the whole in his boxers, doing the same with the other. He then lied down, on the black satin covers, smiling to himself.

Ulquiorra came back then, turning off the light on the bedside table and getting on the bed himself. He pulled Hanatarou to him, covering them with the blanket before moving in to kiss his young lover.

Hanatarou whimpered as Ulquiorra's lips moved against his. It wasn't a particularly deep kiss, but it was it was passionate. When they separated the younger couldn't help but smile up at his boyfriend. Plastered on Ulquiorra's face, was a rare smile, a soft smile, only for Hanatarou's eyes.

Ulquiorra mouthed three words to him then hugged him closer to his body.

And those three words?

Well… you could probably guess~

* * *

* * *

Halleluiah! I'm not dead!! XD

Man, between schoolwork, my friends, my artwork, and me being clumsy and hurting myself, there just isn't any time for writing nowadays!! And I feel so horrid!

First, I just had no mojo for writing, then I ended up falling through the porch, slicing off the tip of my finger in our front door (it's healed now), and getting battery acid on my lip!! Honestly, my clumsy-ness-ness-ish-ness is getting worse every year!

But I think it's over now… at least, I hope so. ^^;

Wow… I keep making Ulquiorra and Hanatarou look like the lovey-dovey cute couple and keep giving the angst to Grimmjow and Ichigo. LOLZ

Next chapter we get some comedy and Ichigo goes home for Thanksgiving~

OH, and Grimmjow DOES have a valid reasoning for not fucking Ichi into the mattress. Honest to God, he does. And it shall be revealed next chapter! ^-^

Anyways, REVIEW!!! I haven't heard much on Vermilion because I've been in a coma!!! So I would LOVE to hear feedback!!! (BTW: just kidding about the coma thing)


	11. Thanksgiving Apart

!!!Happy New Year!!!

* * *

Vermilion High

Chapter 11

* * *

"Ichi-nii!"

"Ichi-nii!"

Yuzu and Karin both attacked their brother as he came through the door to the house, latching onto each of his legs; Karin, of course, backing off and acting coolly as her brother greeted them. Ichigo snickered at his sisters, heading towards the stairs. Yuzu called after him.

"I'll have dinner ready in just a few minutes!" She yelled.

Ichigo nodded, as if she could see him at the top of the stair, and kept walking towards his old bedroom.

He opened the door and sighed, looking over his plain room. Honestly, his room at home was so bleak in comparison to his bedroom at the school… with Grimmjow.

He quickly fished out his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the number for his in-box. No messages, no texts…nothing. He sighed again.

After he threw his duffle bag onto his bed, he headed downstairs again, the smell of Yuzu's cooking finally hitting his nose. She had made curry on rice, one of her many great dishes.

Frankly, his little sister was the best cook in the family. No offence to himself or his father, she just liked to cook. She'd sit around all day and watch the cooking channel, taking notes.

He walked into the dining room and couldn't help but smile at Karin yelling at Isshin. It was as if life hadn't even changed.

Suddenly Isshin was rushing towards him, a great, big, goofy grin plastered on his face. Ichigo quickly punched him through the wall.

"What the hell, dad?!! I come home and you immediately try to tackle me!"

His father just for back up and stood proudly.

"Just testing your reflexes, son. Glad to see that school hasn't slowed you down."

----

"So, how's the school? We haven't gotten any calls from you telling us to take you back home, so it must be okay."

Ichigo poked at his food then turned to Isshin.

"It's great actually. I've met some pretty cool guys."

Karin came over to him and took his plate to the kitchen. Ichigo thanked her and got up.

"Any fights?"

"None yet."

"Ichi-nii, do you like any of the guys there?" Yuzu asked, smiling greatly.

Ichigo paused, pushing in his chair, then made his way to the stairs, hurrying up them and slamming his bedroom door. Karin just smiled to herself as she walked into the living room, turning on the TV.

"I'd take that as a 'yes'. Wouldn't you?"

---

Ichigo sighed, a slight blush on his face as he plopped down on his bed. Damn that Ishida…

Ever since Orihime and he had talked about boys, and his father caught them, his whole family had known about his preference.

Not that it wasn't completely obvious before.

His best friend from childhood was Tatsuki, a girl. He always hung on his mother, when she was alive. And he wore skin tight clothing almost all the time, even if they were punk it should've been obvious… oh, that and he gave his little sisters advice on what to do from time to time, whether it was clothes or boys.

He turned onto this side, pulling his pillow out from under his head and to his chest, wrapping his arm around it. He took out his cell and checked once again for any messages, none.

* * *

"I heard that Ichigo was back, is that true?" The raven asked, trying to get into the house to see. Isshin grinned, glad to see the pale teen at his house once again.

"He sure is!" Isshin boasted. "Why don't you go up there and say 'hi'?" He stepped to the side and his grin grew as the teen flew up the stairs.

The door to Ichigo's room slammed against the wall before a definite yelp could be heard from the other side of the room. Ichigo flung the teen off of him, and off the bed, and then sat up.

"Holy crap!" He started, before he realized whom it was. "Ishida?"

The teen sat up on the floor, pushing his glasses back in front of his eyes.

"Glad to see you haven't changed, Kurosaki." Ishida got up off the floor and pulled out the desk chair and sat in it after pulling it closer to the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious? I heard that you were back, so I came to see you."

"Don't you have work from your dad to do?"

"Surprisingly, he told me to have the holiday off."

They stared at each other until Ichigo felt like he should get up and get dressed. But since he had company, he would have to get his clothes and go down the hall to change in the bathroom.

He stood, surprising Ishida, then made his way over to his closet, pulling it open to get his clothes. Once they were in his arms he closed the door again, walking over to the door to the hallway.

"Make yourself 'at home', I'm gonna go change."

When Ichigo came back nothing had changed. Ishida still sat in his desk chair, but once Ichigo closed the door and threw his dirty clothes into the hamper in his closet, that wasn't so. Ishida cornered him, putting a hand on the wall near his head.

"You never called."

Ichigo blinked. "Huh?"

"You never called me after I came to see you. So I suppose it all worked out for you and him?" Ishida put his other hand on the wall.

"'Him'? You mean Grimmjow?" Ichigo pressed his back against the wall, the close proximity making him uncomfortable.

"So that's his name… But you didn't answer my question."

"Uh, yeah…it did."

"Are you still together?" Ishida stepped closer, making their chests touch, one of this hands moved to Ichigo's neck.

"Yes. We are." Ichigo said firmly, hoping that Ishida would get the message and back off. He frowned when the other's hand traveled down his chest to his stomach. Suddenly Ishida was off of him, moving across the room to sit back in the desk chair.

"I see." He said as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "That's disappointing."

"Ishida…stop doing that."

"Sorry. I explained it before." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ichigo. "I like you."

Ichigo sighed, defeated, and sat on the bed in front of Ishida.

"You know that no matter how many times you say it, it's not going to make me like you again."

"I know."

After a moment of awkward silence, Ichigo spoke up.

"So how are Chad and Orihime?"

"They're doing great actually. Orihime just convinced Chad to kiss her out in public, even though they've been doing a lot more than that at either one of their apartments."

Ichigo snickered at that, remembering how shy Chad was to ask Orihime out in the first place and then having her turn around one day and ask him. It was hilarious.

"Do you keep in touch with Keigo and Mizuiro?"

"I don't really have time to stay in touch with anyone. Just Orihime and Chad because that blasted girl insists on keeping me socially active." Ishida finished with a push on his glasses.

Ichigo got up, spinning Ishida's chair around to face opposite his bed then getting in front of the pale teen.

"I think we should pay them a visit."

---

A knock came at the door to the apartment, startling the busty girl in the kitchen. Orihime put down her drink and practically skipped over to the door, opening it. Suddenly she squealed, leaping at Ichigo in a great big hug. Chad was there immediately. But when he noticed who it was, his eyes went wide. Orihime just went on to hug Ishida.

"Ichigo." Chad said, greeting him. Ichigo nodded, smirking, as Ishida got uncomfortable in Orihime's embrace.

"Hey, Chad."

"It's so great of you to come home for the holidays, Ichigo!" Orihime burst in. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him into the front room, telling him and Ishida to sit down on the large couch.

"Would you like something to drink? I mix them myself!"

Ichigo winced, remembering how Orihime cooked and shook his head.

"I'll just have some water, if you don't mind."

"You should take her up on her offer. Her drinks are actually very good." Ishida said. His compliment made Orihime hug him again.

"Thank you, Uryuu! You're so nice! What drink would you like?"

Ishida straightened his glasses once Orihime jumped off of him.

"What do you have right now?"

"I'll just mix it right away."

"Hmm… I like your strawberry mint limeade. May I have that?"

Ichigo slapped a hand onto Ishida's back.

"Sheesh Ishida, you're so proper." He laughed at Ishida's expression, loving how nothing had really changed between his friends. He fished out his cell and checked the messages while Orihime got their drinks, sighing, as there was still nothing.

Ishida took a sip of his drink and smiled, shocking Ichigo. Ichigo took Ishida's drink from his hand and took a sip himself, his eyes widening a bit. It was good.

"I added a little bit of chocolate, how is it?"

"It's great. In fact, Ishida, I'm stealing your drink." Ichigo said as he got up to move away from the raven. He sat in a chair across the table.

"Hey!" Ishida barked. He reached after his drink and almost fell into the table.

"It's fine, I'll make another for you, Uryuu." Orihime ran into the kitchen, ecstatic that Ichigo loved her drink.

When she came back, She had two drinks in her hand. She handed Ishida his then gave the other to Chad, sitting on the armrest of the large recliner he sat in. She giggled when his arm wrapped around her waist to make sure that she didn't fall off.

Ichigo smiled sadly at their display, sipping from his drink yet again. He couldn't help but think of yesterday and what had conspired between Grimmjow and him. He sighed heavily, fishing out his cell again as he kept sipping from his drink. Man, it was good.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Orihime asked, gasping as she fell backwards into Chad's lap.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, stroking her cheek. She nodded and he helped her get up, but she sat down in his lap rather than on the armrest, looking back over at Ichigo.

"Sorry, lost my balance. But, Ichigo, are _you_ okay? It seems like something's wrong. You look so sad."

She couldn't be any closer to the truth. As that small display of Chad's affection, the stroking on the cheek, happened, Ichigo's expression became miserable. Ishida looked over at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Did you two have another fight?" He asked, nodding as Ichigo's grip on his glass tightened.

He got up, setting his own cup on the table before walking to where he was in front of Ichigo. He tried lifting Ichigo's face, but the odd-haired-teen refused and jerked his head out of Ishida's hand. Ishida sighed.

"Who did he have a fight with, Uryuu?" Orihime asked, turning around to give Chad a kiss on the cheek, before she got up, and made her way over to the other two boys. (That was the agreement they had, anytime Orihime wanted out of Chad's arms, she had to kiss him on the cheek.)

"His boyfriend."

"It wasn't a fight!" Ichigo interjected. He put his cup on the table and stood. "I'm going outside for a minute."

He left the apartment and the other three just looked at each other. Orihime was the first to speak up.

"Uryuu, tell me about his boyfriend."

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both grunted as they lifted the heavy mattress onto the bed frame, letting out a gust of air once it was situated, and dropped the mattress. Grimmjow collapsed onto the bed, heaving out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for giving me back my bed, Ulquiorra." He said, grinning up at his friend.

"Not a problem. I am just confused as to why you would give me both yours and Ichigo's beds. Have you consulted with him about sleeping together?"

"I know he won't mind. In fact, he'll love it. He's wanted to go way too fast for a relationship, so this is something he's want. Well, if he knew that I could get my huge bed back from you. I'm sure you'll find a use for that second bed. Maybe you'll finally get a roommate."

Grimmjow laughed at his own joke, knowing full well that Ulquiorra would never do such a thing. He looked up at Ulquiorra and was shocked, to say the least. It looked as if Ulquiorra was considering the idea!

"Hey, lemme help you move those beds into your dorm."

---

After getting the beds situated, Grimmjow decided that he and Ulquiorra should hang out together. With him being so busy with Ichigo and Ulquiorra, well, being himself, there just wasn't any time to sit and talk.

So right then, they were sitting on the couch, each with a soda in hand. Grimmjow had his arm thrown over the back of the couch and Ulquiorra was sitting side-ways, his back on the armrest, facing Grimmjow. Somehow they had gotten onto the subject of Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship.

"So yeah, that's what happened. But it'd be **way** too embarrassing to tell Ichigo that I just don't know how two guys have sex with each other. He'd probably laugh at me."

Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow.

"They have anal sex, Grimmjow."

"Duh. I knew that. I just don't know how to do it without hurting him."

"I'll be right back." Ulquiorra said as he got up. He put his soda on the table in front of the couch before stuffing both of his hands in his pockets and walking back to his bedroom.

Grimmjow sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. He couldn't believe that he had told Ulquiorra that. Honestly, it was really none of his business. But, then again, that's what best friends are for. They're honest to each other regarding just about anything and everything.

Ulquiorra came back and handed Grimmjow a small, paperback book with a foamy green cover. He sat down, in the same position as before, and picked up his soda. Grimmjow read over the small golden letters and his eyes widened.

"Umm…Ulquiorra…this is…?" Grimmjow looked up at his friend to see the raven sipping from his cup.

"I do not have a need for it anymore. Since you do, I shall let you have it."

"Anymore'? What exactly did you have this book for?"

"I needed to study it for a while. I am done with it now. And it will, most indefinitely, help you."

Grimmjow looked down at the book again, reading over the title once more. "A guide to male-male relationships".

He looked up at his friend again.

"You're not going to tell me what you really had this book for, are you?"

"Just be thankful."

---

Grimmjow lied down on his king-sized bed, his dark blue, satin covers making him sigh comfortably. He sat up and reached for the book on his nightstand, hesitantly flipping it open and reading the names of each chapter. His eyes stopped on, 'Preparation for sex'.

Suddenly he heard Frank Sinatra singing and hurriedly got to his cell phone. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"…Grimmjow?" a tentative replied. Grimmjow immediately closed the book and put it on the nightstand upside down, feeling stupid because Ichigo wasn't even there.

"Ichi?" He waited but nothing came from the other side of the phone. "Is there something wrong?"

He heard a choked sob from the phone and his eyes got wide with worry.

"I'm so glad." Ichigo started. "I thought that you would hang up on me."

"Why would I hang up on you? I'm glad that you called. I, uhm…" He glanced at the book. "…was just thinking about you."

"You were?" He could hear the smile in Ichigo's voice and couldn't help but smile himself.

"Yeah. I've got a surprise for you when you get back too." Grimmjow lied back down, putting his free hand under his head.

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Grimmjow snickered as Ichigo let out a whine.

"C'mon, Grimm. Give me a hint, please?" He pleaded.

"Fine. Hmm… You'll love it, I promise."

Silence came from the other side of the phone. Then Ichigo's irritated voice.

"That's not a hint, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed, trying to think of a different hint.

"Okay, how about this. When you come back, we'll be having lots of fun. Now you should probably be getting back to your family. So I'm hanging up. Love you."

"Wait, I don't wanna hang up." Ichigo whined. Even if he was keeping his friends in waiting for a long time, he'd much rather be talking to Grimmjow.

"I know, I know. But it really isn't fair to do that to your family. They wanted you with them for the holiday, so you should spend it with them. You can call me tomorrow, okay? But for now, go be with your family."

"Okay… Bye, Grimm."

"I love you."

Ichigo smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered before hanging up and going back into the apartment, a soft smile on his face.

He sat back down and was immediately regretting his smile. Orihime grinned, Chad blushed, and Ishida stared.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Tell us about your blue-haired hunk, Ichigo!" Orihime chimed.

This was going to be a long holiday…

* * *

"We're here!" Chimed in a very cheerful voice. Ichigo almost groaned at his father's goofy friend. The man's long time companion came in behind him.

"I brought sake!" Yoruichi boasted, holding up the five bottles in her two very feminine hands. Ichigo smiled with a sigh, shaking his head as he got up to help her bring in a few more boxes of the intoxicating liquor. The woman was an alcoholic; that was all there was too it.

Ichigo lugged in the twelfth box and heaved a great sigh for all to hear. How many freggin' boxes were there?!

The man that came in only a few minutes before had sat down on the couch with Isshin, getting some good laughs at Ichigo's expense. He pulled out his fan, opening it and hiding his goofy grin as he turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, my boy, why don't you stop breaking your back and join us? I haven't seen you in a while." His green and white striped hat hid his eyes in a shadow, but Ichigo could tell that the man planned to ask him embarrassing questions about his new school.

The teen sighed, stalking over to the chair next to the couch before plopping himself down.

"Is Tensei taking care of the shop while you're gone, Urahara?" Ichigo asked, feigning interest. The man grinned, glee reverberating from every pore in his body at striking up a conversation with the teen.

"Why yes, he is. Glad you asked, Ichigo, my boy. Tensei's been getting these old medicines out again and trying to make me take them, so I'm glad I got out of there; Even if it is just for the night. Because Yoruichi and I have-…"

Ichigo didn't listen to the rest, instead he focused on the small shine in Kisuke's left eye that made it look like he was still looking at him and paying attention. All he could think about was what Grimmjow had said on the phone and the promise they made for talking later on that night.

Suddenly he was brought out of his fantasy when he remembered something. He excused himself from the conversation, noticing that Kisuke and Isshin had began talking again, and ran up the stairs. He came back down and walked into the kitchen where Yoruichi was trying to convince Yuzu and Karin to drink with her.

"Oi, Yoruichi. Stop pestering my sisters. They're way too young to drink." She looked up at him and hick-upped. He scowled and threw a small object at her. "Anyways, this is yours."

Surprisingly, even though she was drunk, she caught the object thrown at her with a quick hand then turned it so that she could see it. It was a small, plain doll. One that she had given Ichigo a year ago, almost exact, in hopes that it would help him get laid. She looked back up at him with a confused look on her face.

"I don't need it anymore." Ichigo gave as his explanation. Then he walked back out of the room, walking back up the stairs to have privacy and call Grimmjow.

And what had he given back to her?

The voodoo doll.

* * *

* * *

Oh yeah! I went there!!! *dies*

Anyways…umm…sorry for the actionless chapter here. But it was gonna come at some point! Just be glad that I finally got out of my writers' block!! I AM. ^-^

Reviews might actually change whether I make the next chapter the week before Christmas, or just Christmas. With Ichigo's coming home of course and Grimmjow telling him the surprise…or rather SHOWING him the surprise. Can any of you guess what the surprise is? Hmm? Hmmmmmm?

Guess for the cyber cookie!!!!!


	12. Cuming Home

Vermilion High

Chapter 12

* * *

Ichigo walked into the dorm room, his pack hanging over his shoulder. He looked to the TV room and quirked an eyebrow when he didn't see Grimmjow sitting on the couch. He threw his bag on the empty piece of furniture and walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

Opening the door, he gasped. Both his and Grimmjow's beds were gone and in the corner of the room where Ichigo's bed had been was a large, possibly king-sized, bed with shining, dark blue covers. Grimmjow had moved the teen's dresser to where his old bed had been at the other side of the room. Beside the head of the large bed was a nightstand.

Ichigo jumped when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, relaxing as the person rested their chin on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Surprise." Grimmjow's voice was lowered into a husky murmur, making Ichigo shiver tremendously. But not as much shivering as he did when Grimmjow's lips began kissing up his neck to his jaw line. The taller teen stopped at his ear.

"Do you like it?" He whispered before drawing the lobe into his mouth with his tongue. He trapped the sensitive flesh between his upper row of teeth and his bottom lip, working it and loving how it made Ichigo moan.

"Yes…" Ichigo placed his arms over the ones wrapped around his middle and tilted his head for Grimmjow to continue assaulting his neck. When more kisses didn't come, he opened his eyes.

Grimmjow slid his arms out from around the teen and backed up, waiting. Waiting for Ichigo to turn around. And once the smaller teen did, he stared. It'd been only three days without him and his need for…for contact, for satisfaction, for _**Ichigo**_ had soared. It bled through to his eyes, which shone a dark cerulean instead of his normal sky blue.

Ichigo gulped. "Gri-…"

"In the bedroom. Now." Grimmjow had to speak through clenched teeth to stop himself from picking the other up and carrying him to the bed.

Ichigo did as told, backing up step by step and watching as the teal-haired teen stalked after him; like a predator towards his prey.

Ichigo never took his eyes off Grimmjow, even as the teen closed the door behind him and locked it, even as he began shedding himself of his shirt. It didn't even register that he should've starting taking off his clothes as well, until he was up against the edge of the bed, feeling it on the back of his knees.

Ichigo sat on the bed, still staring up at Grimmjow through shaded eyes. Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face with both his hands. Lowering his head, he covered the teen's mouth with his own.

This was no soft kiss, contact or otherwise. This was a primal taking: of Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo's mind, and Ichigo's will. He couldn't think past the feel of Grimmjow's lips moving over his—soft seduction, firm demand. Heat that increased: a slow slide of ascending anticipation. He moved a hand behind him to support himself on the bed, his other hand reaching up to thread his fingers through Grimmjow's teal locks.

He couldn't do anything as Grimmjow pulled the shirt over his head other than lift his arms, whimpering as their lips had to separate for that brief moment. But once back together the pleasure from the kiss just kept growing.

Grimmjow pulled back, staring into Ichigo's eyes for just a moment before telling him to move back to the center of the bed. Ichigo didn't nod, just did as he was told, and before he could sit or lie down, Grimmjow was on top of him once again, reclaiming his lips.

Grimmjow pressed his body into Ichigo's, deciding the positioning of their bodies as Ichigo's back came in contact with the dark blue bedspread. His mind barely had the chance to register that they were made of satin before Grimmjow began grinding into him. His head quickly turned, one of his hands flying quickly over his mouth to stifle his moan. His other hand grabbed onto the other's shoulder.

Grimmjow kept grinding. When the option of kissing left him, he moved his lips down Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow bit, licked, and sucked at Ichigo's pulse point as he drove their hips together. He moaned, low and deep, as Ichigo's nails dug into his shoulder. Surly there would be small crescent-shaped bruises there in the morning.

He backed up and Ichigo's hand fell beside his head on the bed, putting him in the sexiest, most vulnerable pose Grimmjow had ever seen him in. Staring up at him with half-lidded eyes, his face flushed with the back of his hand covering his mouth, his chest rose and fell as he panted for air. Grimmjow growled, almost animalistic, and planted both hands firmly on Ichigo's hips, thrusting into him harder. He groaned as Ichigo's head flew back.

Eyelids heavy with sudden arousal, Ichigo bucked upwards at every thrust Grimmjow heaved. His hard member scraped against the denim of his pants, Grimmjow's pants, Grimmjow's _body_. His senses exploded. Oh my God, the pants had to go, because only skin on heated skin could ease the ache growing low in his stomach.

Apparently Grimmjow had the same thought as he suddenly stopped and sat on Ichigo's crotch, reaching down to his pants and undoing the button and zipper before yanking off both his pants and his boxers in one fluid movement and tossing them to the floor. He got off of Ichigo, only for a moment, as the teen fumbled with his own pants. Doing the same and ridding himself of everything so that they were both in the nude.

Grimmjow got on top of him again, immediately grinding like before. When he saw Ichigo's hands twitching to cover his mouth, he grabbed a hold of them in each of his, interlacing their fingers. Ichigo pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it to stifle his moans as Grimmjow kept thrusting.

"Let. Me. Hear. You." He punctuated each word with particularly hard thrusts.

Ichigo shook his head defiantly, gasping in a breath of air as Grimmjow thrust into his sack. He felt Grimmjow let go of his hands and, instantly, one hand flew over to cover his mouth, the other kept his wrist over his eyes as he flung his head backwards and bit his knuckle.

Grimmjow began kissing down Ichigo's neck, his thrusting stopped altogether. Ichigo whimpered, as the other bit his collarbone then licked it in mock-apology. He gasped when Grimmjow's hands started to rub up and down his sides, sucking in air when the hands went upward and letting out a shaky breath when they went down.

Grimmjow's mouth continued on, stopping to suck harshly and bite Ichigo's nipple, making the teen squirm underneath him. He chuckled for just a second before biting his way down to Ichigo's navel and dipping his tongue inside. His hands traveled lower as well, rubbing Ichigo's thighs while parting them more.

Kneeling between Ichigo's legs, he cupped the smaller teen's balls. Ichigo moaned, but didn't move. Leaning lower, he slid his tongue slowly over each and felt them tighten in response.

Ichigo gave a strangled cry as Grimmjow's hot, wet tongue slid up the underside of his length. Grimmjow repeated the action a few more times, his free hand, the one that wasn't gripping the base of Ichigo's cock, massaged the inside of Ichigo's thigh.

He blew another hot breath over the head of Ichigo's cock and licked up the bead of pre-cum before licking a circle around the very tip. He heard Ichigo moan, still muffled. He smirked inwardly as he took the head into his mouth, his tongue still swirling around it.

Ichigo's head flew back, his hand that was over his eyes quickly grabbed the bedspread. He bit his knuckle and moaned again as Grimmjow sucked, moaned even louder as Grimmjow took more into his mouth, and almost screamed when he began deep-throating him.

Grimmjow tightened his lips and began the up-and-down motion he hoped would give Ichigo so much pleasure that he would never want to leave for any amount of time again. Faster and faster, swirling his tongue around him until…

With fingers Grimmjow could feel shaking, Ichigo reached between Grimmjow's legs and touched him. Grimmjow might as well have stuck his finger into a light socket, because his reaction was the same. The low moan of unbearable need couldn't have come from him. He didn't make sounds like that.

And when the hand began pumping him, he lost it. He pulled away from Ichigo's need and lied down on his side, his crotch in front of Ichigo's face.

"Suck." It was the only command he gave before going back to his previous actions.

Ichigo, with shaking hands, grabbed onto the base of Grimmjow's cock. His breath was all harsh gasps and rushes of escaped air as he licked up Grimmjow's shaft. He tried to mimic what his boyfriend was doing to him, but he just couldn't. He was too far gone.

He kept licking and licking, moaning and gasping, panting and twitching, as Grimmjow kept up his fast pace. He finally took Grimmjow's head into his mouth and tried sucking, twitching and pulling back to gasp harshly as Grimmjow's throat had vibrated around him. He inwardly grinned at making Grimmjow moan another time.

His mouth ascended on Grimmjow's rock hard need again. He resisted the urge to pull back and scream as Grimmjow moaned around him once more. He knew that he was vibrating around Grimmjow as well, because he couldn't hold back his moans as the other kept up his pace.

Ichigo didn't even have time to anticipate his orgasm before it was on him, a violent spasm that flung him high and tumbled him end over end.

Grimmjow's head pulled back, swallowing the sticky substance in his mouth, but not licking up the rest as more came. He sat next to Ichigo and pumped himself, using Ichigo's flushed expression, his still fast rising and falling chest, to give him more stimulation.

Soon he came, groaning out Ichigo's name as his essence spurted out onto the covers. He brought Ichigo over to the other side of the bed, away from their mess, before holding him in his arms. Ichigo's arms lazily wrapped around his middle, his head resting against Grimmjow's chest.

"Welcome back, Ichi…"

* * *

Ichigo woke up, sighing contently as he nuzzled into Grimmjow's chest. They may not have had sex, but that was the hottest thing Grimmjow has ever done to him. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" Grimmjow asked as he began to reach for the covers. Ichigo looked up at him and smiled; a pure, genuine smile. The other stared at Ichigo's face for only a second before the blanket was forgotten and he had them flipped; his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. His lips mashed with the other teens in a wet fury. His tongue swept over every surface, hungry to taste more of Ichigo, to leave his own flavor stained in Ichigo's mouth forever.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, moaning into the kiss. He lifted his leg and rubbed the side of his calf against Grimmjow's butt and thigh. There was a momentary pause before the larger teen began grinding their groins together. Ichigo pulled his head back from the kiss, moving it to the side so that he could breath.

Grimmjow pulled back as well, supporting himself on his arms, farther back, and studying Ichigo's expression as he pounded them together. Ichigo's flushed cheeks, his mark-covered neck and chest, and his warm russet eyes, staring up at him so needing…he almost lost it completely. Ichigo was like a drug, all for him and him alone. He was like Grimmjow's special brand of heroine. And he was addicted.

The orangette lifted his hips to every thrust until, finally, he came. Grimmjow leant down to kiss him, still working their hips to milk his orgasm for every pleasurable moment he could give the teen. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, his legs doing the same to the other's hips.

"More…" He whispered, breathless. Grimmjow licked his neck, kissing up his jaw.

"How could you possibly want more? You just came and we did it last night too."

"…please…"

Grimmjow pulled back, looked Ichigo in the eyes, his glazed over, sex-consumed eyes. Grimmjow gave a curt sigh.

"New Years."

The odd words brought Ichigo somewhat out of his stupor.

"Huh?" He questioned, dumbly. His legs dropped slowly from Grimmjow's hips.

"We'll go all the way on New Years. At the stroke of midnight. Okay?"

Ichigo glared. "No, not okay! I wanna do it now!" He flipped them over, landing directly on Grimmjow's still hard cock.

Grimmjow couldn't suppress his groan of pleasure as Ichigo's ass rubbed against him slowly. Ichigo bent down to lick at a collarbone. His tongue swiped across the skin and the blush on his face darkened.

"Grimm…" He tried to make his voice sound firm. Grimmjow always managed to make him nervous, especially in this sort of situation. "Why wait so long for something we can do now?"

"Because doing it now," He stifled another moan. "It wouldn't be very special." He pushed Ichigo back by his shoulders, causing the smaller teen to stop his assault on Grimmjow's member, and stare down at him. "I'd rather have your first time be something memorable, not just a spur of the moment sort of thing."

After a moment of silence, he spoke up again. "C'mon. Let's go clean up."

Ichigo nodded, but when he moved his hips slightly, he stopped.

"Grimmjow…you're still hard…"

"It's fine. I'll calm down in a minute." He was met with skeptical eyes as he sat up. "…What?"

Ichigo glared lightly. "I know you, Grimmjow. You won't calm down so easily…" He pushed Grimmjow back down, his hand shakily trailing down his muscular chest. "I…I want to be the one to make you come. I hate it when you have to finish for yourself because I'm already spent…"

Grimmjow's hips jerked as Ichigo wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. The orangette stroked him slowly, staring at Grimmjow's neck rather than his boyfriend's face or his own hand. That would be too embarrassing. Suddenly, he heard a moan come from in front of him and couldn't help himself from looking up into Grimmjow's eyes.

They were hazed over pools of liquid cobalt staring back at him. Grimmjow's mouth parted slightly to let out his puffs of air, his face flushed. Ichigo's hand sped up and Grimmjow flinched visibly, his eyes closing tightly. He lifted his hand and opened one eye before cupping Ichigo's face and moving closer to him, bringing their lips together.

The kiss was soft, as were Ichigo's strokes, and Ichigo could hardly believe this was the same person from last night. Grimmjow was, to put it bluntly, and animal in bed last night…and Ichigo loved every minute of it. He loved this as well and, as Grimmjow grunted in his release, he couldn't help but record his boyfriends pleasured expression only centimeters from his face. He blushed and looked down at his hand.

"C'mon…" He felt Grimmjow's arm wrap around his middle. "Time to clean ourselves."

* * *

"Hey guys!!" Ichigo turned as Renji ran to catch up with Toushirou and him. The redhead waved a few slips of papers in the air frantically as he stumbled to a stop in front of them.

"What's up? Renji?"

Renji bent over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He looked up at his friends and lifted his hand with the papers in it, motioning for them to take one each. They looked over the papers as Renji straightened with a smile.

"I'm having a Christmas party on the twenty-fourth. Ichigo, I know that you're staying home from your family to spend the holidays here, so you'll be able to come right?"

"I um…er…was-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Renji eagerly turned to Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya. You'll be able to come too, right? You live in the town next to the campus, so it wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"Uh…I have no problems with it, but-"

"Great! I'll see ya then!" He smacked Ichigo on the shoulder before running off into the school. The two teens looked at each other and blinked.

Toushirou was the first to speak. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think we just agreed to come to one of Renji's parties…"

"Oh crap…"

---

"Hey, Ichi." Grimmjow asked, throwing his head over the couch to look at his boyfriend, head upside down.

"What?"

"What are you scowling about?"

Ichigo sighed, walking over to him and giving him a short peck on the lips. He backed away, only an inch, before answering.

"It's nothing really. I was just invited to one of Renji's wild parties."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I was invited too." Grimmjow straightened on the couch and fished out the crumpled note from his pocket. He held it up beside his head for Ichigo to take.

"Forget about that, we have more pressing matters to talk about…" He could hear the smile in Ichigo's voice.

Grimmjow dipped his head back in time to see the strawberry grip the top of the couch and jump over it, landing his butt on the cushion next to the larger teen. Grimmjow smirked down at him.

"Pretty impressive feat of strength. Any particular reason why you're not on the high jump team?"

Ichigo scowled, glaring somewhat at the bluenette.

"You want to talk about my possibility of being in sports??"

"Well…" Grimmjow turned bodily so that he was facing the other. "What do **you** want to talk about?"

"Glad you asked." Ichigo smiled, reaching out to tuck a bit of hair behind Grimmjow's ear. "I want to discus why you're not screwing me into the couch at this very moment."

The bluenette sighed, fanning Ichigo's hand away from his face.

"Really now?" Sarcasm stained his voice. "Because I was _**totally **_thinking the same thing."

"We have. But I don't think your reasoning was good enough."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because," Ichigo crossed his legs on the couch, sitting sideways as Grimmjow was, and stuffed his hands in the gap between his stacked calves and his crotch. He looked off to the side, pointedly at anything that wasn't Grimmjow. "It doesn't matter when. If it's with you than it **is** special."

Neither of them said anything. And as the silence drew out longer, Ichigo's face grew redder. Finally, after what seemed like two hours to the smaller teen, Grimmjow said something.

"Ichigo… look at me…"

Slowly brown eyes opened. The orangette gulped at the look in Grimmjow's eyes. It was as if his eyes were literally the sea. Waves of emotion crashed together, creating larger waves, tsunamis that seemed to drown Ichigo as he kept staring. He was vaguely aware of hands clasping around his, taking them out of his lap.

"I love you."

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

"I love you." Grimmjow scooted closer to him, legs now touching. "I love you so much."

The blush burned at Ichigo's face as his boyfriend leaned in closer to him. He flinched away involuntarily, his eyes squeezing shut as Grimmjow's lips came in contact with his forehead. Grimmjow whispered that phrase again, kissing his nose, his cheek, his eyelid.

He opened his eyes to glare up at the larger teen, failing miserably.

"Shut up."

"I love you…" Grimmjow whispered again as he lay his forehead against the others. "I love you…"

"Stop it…" He tugged his hands free, still staring into Grimmjow's eyes. The bluenette just cupped his face.

"I love you, Ichigo…"

"Stop it!" Ichigo whispered violently. "Why do you keep saying it?"

He could feel Grimmjow's smirk as he kissed him softly.

"Because I love you."

At last, Ichigo closed his eyes. His hands rested on Grimmjow's shoulders, trying to push him back.

"…"

"Do you love me?"

"…"

"Do you?"

Ichigo nodded weakly.

"No, I want to hear you."

"…yes…"

"Say it."

"Grimmjow! That…that's embarrassing…"

"But I need to her you say it."

"Fine…"

"Go on."

"…I…I love you…"

"Then wait until New Years."

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo glared up at him. "Fine! I will. But you know what? Even if you DO change your mind, I'm going to hold this whole New Years thing over your head, got that?"

They both burst out into laughter.

* * *

"So, Renji. About this party." Shuuhei began, biting into his sandwich.

"Yeah?"

"Who's all coming?"

"I invited everyone that normally sits at this table. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Hanatarou, Toushirou and, of course, you Shuuhei." He smiled over at his friend.

"Did you invite Kuchiki-sensei?"

Renji's face glowed as red as a beet as Ichigo leaned into the table, grinning over at his blushing friend.

"Eh? What's this now?"

Shuuhei snickered. "Kuchiki-sensei and Renji have been having something going on for a while now."

"Shut up!" Renji threw his soda across the table at his friend, hitting the raven directly on the forehead. His hand flew there, rubbing the spot. He got up, his other hand slamming down onto the table.

"What that really necessary?!"

"Yeah! You have no business telling people of my affairs!!"

Ichigo smiled up at his redheaded friend. "Oh? So, it's true?"

Renji glared at him then at Grimmjow, laughing behind the orangette's back before stomping out of the cafeteria altogether. Ichigo looked over at Shuuhei solemnly.

"Think we took it too far?"

"No way! He'll be over it by the time the next class starts!"

* * *

* * *

O-O…I am so sorry…

I have not updated in forever…I'm SO SUPER SORRY everyone!!! I hope the first scene in this will make up for my absence.

Ya see, I have this thing about me that during certain seasons, my wanting to write stories and my wanting to draw or animate switches. And right now it's on animations. So… I've set up a project for myself (after I get this new parody done) to make a GrimmIchi story into an animation!!! Like an anime~ ^-^

So yeah… If Christmas doesn't come soon (which it will be in the next chapter) that's where I am and what I'm doing. ^^;

Sorry again.


	13. Christmas Party

Vermilion High

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"**Oh god…Grimmjow! I… I'm gonna…" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow thrust into him at the steady pace they had set. His orange hair splayed out like a halo on the pillow. Grimmjow bit his neck, trailing kisses up to his plump, pink lips.**

"**Come." Was all he said before claiming the younger's lips roughly.**

* * *

Ichigo sat up in bed, face flushed and panting. He lifted the covers from himself to see… He sighed and looked down at the bluenette sleeping next to him, mouth open and snoring unbeknownst to the troubles he's been causing the teen. Well, at least in his dreams.

He flipped the covers back over Grimmjow's torso as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Closing the toilet seat, he sat there and pulled down his pants, exposing his morning wood to the cool air of the tiled room. Thinking of his dream, he curled his fingers around his member and pumped himself until he finally came, grunting out his lover's name under his breath.

He cleaned up his mess, splashed warm water in his face, checked the clock, and then crawled back into bed next to Grimmjow. The sleeping oaf happily wrapped his arms around the orangette in his sleep, still completely unaware of Ichigo's new morning routine.

This had been happening for about a week now. He'd have a dream where Grimmjow would be fucking him senseless, wake up with wood, then jerk off and go back to bed. Every time it was around three in the morning so he couldn't just wake Grimmjow up right afterwards and let out his frustrations on him. No, Ichigo had to play it cool. He had to… wait… what was _**that**_??

Ichigo pushed away from Grimmjow to look in between them. His brow raised then a smirk lit up his face. He looked at the bluenette before propping himself up on his elbow to whisper in the other teen's ear.

"What are you dreaming about, Grimm?"

The arms around his waist tightened. "You."

He moaned into his boyfriend's ear, setting the side of his lips against the other's cheek, right in front of his ear, as he kept doing so. His hand trailed down Grimmjow's chest to his boxers.

Suddenly he was on his back, hands pinned to each side of his head and smiling up at his hungry-eyed boyfriend. Grimmjow growled before connecting their lips, claiming the younger's mouth roughly. Ichigo moaned, arching his back somewhat.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Ichi." Grimmjow smiled as he pulled back.

"Y-yeah… happy Christmas Eve…" Ichigo stretched his neck, trying to connect their lips again. Grimmjow chuckled before getting off the bed.

"C'mon. We should go shopping before tomorrow night's party."

Ichigo reached out before Grimmjow could get two steps away and grabbed Grimmjow's wrist.

"Not yet." Ichigo stepped off the bed, hugging the other from behind him. He buried his face in the bluenette's shirt.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

Grimmjow jumped as a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see his best friend. Only something was different. Ulquiorra had his arm wrapped around the waist of a blushing somebody. He looked at him, then at the other, then at him again before Ulquiorra spoke.

"He decided that we should stop keeping us a secret."

Grimmjow just stared.

"Grimm? Why did you sto- Oh! Hey there, Hanatarou!" Ichigo stood next to his dumbfounded boyfriend and smiled at the couple in front of them, as if it were a natural and frequent occurrence. Grimmjow looked down at him.

"How are you not shocked speechless? Did you see this coming?"

"Huh? No. Hanatarou told me a few days ago. It was kind of obvious when you think about it." He turned back to the ravens. "So, are you guys doing some last minute shopping before Renji's party?"

Ulquiorra nodded and Hanatarou smiled shyly. They left down another isle and Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand to pull him towards the register.

* * *

Renji answered the door, grinning as he saw his who was standing in the doorway. He quickly hugged his friend and ushered him in the house, giving a curt nod to his teal-haired boyfriend that entered behind him. Sitting in the living room was Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Hanatarou, Ulquiorra, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all listening to the loud rock music that was blasting through the speakers. Ikkaku raised his arm, waving at the three.

"Hey, Ichigo! 'Bout time you got here!" Ikkaku boasted. Yumichika took another sip of his beer, smiling at them before going back to lounging next to the bald man. Renji walked across the room and sat on the floor between Byakuya's spread legs. Said man just smirked.

"Sorry that we're late, guys."

After Ichigo dropped off the two presents in the pile Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his waist, setting his chin on the teen's right shoulder. Hanatarou waved at them, blushing slightly from his buzz. Ulquiorra, whom was sitting next to the blushing brunette, waved too. Ulquiorra just took another slug from his beer, staring at Byakuya and Renji.

Ichigo unhooked Grimmjow's arms from around his waist and walked over to the small couch that was by the wall. Grimmjow followed him, and even though Ichigo got there first, the bluenette ended up having the teenager sitting in his lap. He grinned, loving that he always got his way.

"So let's get this party started!" Renji chimed, throwing two bottles of beer over to Ichigo. The strawberry looked down at them, pouting. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" He looked back over at his friend.

"Beer is dear, but liquor is quicker!" He half-sang out. Grimmjow snickered, opening up his bottle. He had told him that a while back.

"We'll get the stronger stuff out later. For now we're just going to start off with these." Renji laughed.

"So shall we open presents first or dig into the pizza?" Asked Shuuhei.

Everyone began reaching for the pizzas that were stacked on the table. Ichigo looked at the beers that everyone held then at Byakuya.

"Umm… Hey, Kuchiki-sensei-…"

"Byakuya is fine when we're outside of class." The raven corrected without even looking up at him.

"Okay then. How come you're not getting onto us for under-aged drinking?"

"As long as it doesn't result in anything destructive, I won't tell anyone." Byakuya looked over at the teen with a small smile. "I was invited to the party, Kurosaki. I'm not the adult supervision."

Ichigo smiled, feeling somewhat brave now that he knew he could get away with whatever. He decided to tease his boyfriend first, backing up in Grimmjow's lap until he rubbed against the other teen's crotch. He looked over his shoulder at the bluenette's surprised gasp and gave a smirk.

He looked back over at Byakuya and his smirk grew into a grin.

"So, Renji. Getting comfortable there?" Ichigo's eyes went to Ikkaku as the bald man made kissy-faces at the couple next to them. Well, if it were to be decided clockwise, Ikkaku and Yumichika would be sitting next to them.

Renji glared at him then turned red as Byakuya wrapped arms around his waist and brought one hand to cup the redhead's cheek and turn his face towards his own. Renji's eyes widened somewhat at the man's smirk.

"I hope you are. Renji." Byakuya's smirk grew as he felt Renji shiver. He drew Renji's face closer to his and suddenly a loud noise made everyone turn their heads.

Shuuhei looked off to the side as he finished clearing his throat.

"C'mon guys. No one wants to see that." He said gruffly.

Ichigo laughed. "I don't care!" He chimed out. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, as did all the others.

Renji stared over at his friend glumly as Ikkaku and Yumichika laughed. Shuuhei glanced up once then diverted his eyes immediately, refusing to meet his apologetic gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, but Byakuya put his hand over the teen's mouth.

"Let it be and talk to him later. You wouldn't want to ruin your party." The raven whispered. Renji nodded, still looking at Shuuhei with sad eyes.

Ulquiorra looked between Renji and Shuuhei as the redhead stared. He sighed, deciding to speak up. "Let's play a game. Any suggestions?"

Ikkaku grinned. "Drinking games!" He chimed.

Renji pulled Byakuya's hand off of his mouth. "No way! Start off with something else. That's for when we get the good stuff out!" Renji barked. He looked over at Ichigo, hoping that his friend could think of something.

"Uhm…" Ichigo took another bite of his pizza, thinking. "How about dares?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Okay, I go first. Ichigo-…" Ichigo slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth before he could say anything more.

"I think the host should go first, and that you can only dare someone from another couple." He glared at Grimmjow with his last sentence, knowing full well that if Grimmjow could make Ichigo do something…he wouldn't be able to show his face at school for a month. Renji nodded, liking the sound of those rules.

"I guess that means I won't be getting dared, huh?" Shuuhei smiled up at Ichigo and got up.

"Sorry, dude…" Ichigo began.

"No need. I'll just come back later. I'm gonna call my folks and wish em' Happy Holidays." He gave everyone a grin then left the room.

Renji cleared his throat for their attention. "I'm adding two more rules to Ichigo's. One, no sexual dares." A few groans could be heard throughout the room, followed by grunts of pain at their boyfriends hitting them in various places. "And two, you can collaborate with your partner for the dares." Ichigo and Yumichika smiled, grinning at their boyfriends, who grinned back. Everyone nodded their approval of the rules and waited for Byakuya and Renji to stop whispering and dare someone.

"Okay," Renji started. "Hanatarou. I dare you to switch shirts with Ulquiorra." Hanatarou immediately flushed. Ulquiorra began pulling up his shirt. "No, no, no. Hanatarou has to take your shirt of too, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra stopped, looked over at his boyfriend, and leaned back, supporting himself with his arms behind him. Hanatarou flushed even more.

The raven shakily reached the hem of his shirt and pulled upwards and turning towards Ulquiorra. He got his shirt off, setting it next to his boyfriend and hesitated, staring at the bottom of Ulquiorra's shirt. Ulquiorra smiled softly at the blush on Hanatarou's face and gently grabbed his hand, leading it to the hem of his shirt. Hanatarou started pulling Ulquiorra's shirt up, blushing more as Ulquiorra's chest was revealed. Ulquiorra smirked and leaned forward, helping take the shirt off before placing a chaste kiss on Hanatarou's trembling bottom lip.

He thrust the black material into Hanatarou's hands, and watched, amused, as Hanatarou's head popped out the neck opening. The shirt was, at least, three sizes too large for him. He stared down at Hanatarou's shirt, contemplating on if he wanted to put it on. It would definitely be too tight on him. He looked over to Renji, noticing the slight pink tinting of the redhead's cheeks, probably due to the alcohol.

"Hanatarou's shirt will not fit me." Renji stared for a second then laughed.

"Then go shirtless. I don't think anyone will mind. Hanatarou, it's your turn." Hanatarou looked back over at his shirtless boyfriend, silently asking him to do the dare for him. Ulquiorra wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him close to his side so that they could think of something. While they whispered Grimmjow silently begged for a dare to either him or Ichigo. Ulquiorra smiled, kissing Hanatarou lightly on the forehead before looking over to Yumichika.

"The dare is yours, Yumichika." Yumichika laughed while Ikkaku grinned. "Give Ikkaku a lap dance."

The raven shrugged, setting his drink down on the table next to him while Renji picked up the remote for the stereo. The song changed to something with a more erotic beat to it. Yumichika smiled, waiting for the song to pick up before standing in between Ikkaku's spread legs. Ikkaku grinned up at him.

Yumichika rolled his hips to the beat, placing his hands on Ikkaku's shoulders and sitting on his knee. Ikkaku ran his hands up Yumichika's sides, earning a soft moan from the raven. Yumichika rocked back and forth on Ikkaku's leg, swinging the other leg over Ikkaku's to sit directly in his lap. Ikkaku growled as Yumichika ground against him, the raven's hands traveling down his shirt hungrily.

Yumichika smirked, opening his mouth to moan tantalizingly at his boyfriend before licking his lips. He ground against him again, moving one hand back to the bald man's shoulder, wrapping it around his neck. Ikkaku thrust his hips upward, making the raven gasp. Yumichika scooted closer, his lips close to Ikkaku's. Ikkaku was about to ravish him…when the song stopped.

Yumichika used his hand that was still on Ikkaku's chest to push him off the other's lap. Ikkaku glared off to the side, pissed at the stereo. Yumichika fixed his hair as Ikkaku fumed. Renji cleared his throat.

"Wow, Yumi…just, wow…" Renji muttered as he scooted back into Byakuya, crossing his legs. Yumichika smiled at him sweetly before grinning wickedly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned back.

"Okay, Grimmjow. I know you wanted a dare to come your way, so here you go. I dare you to…" He paused, cursing under his breath. "Awe, damn…I can't do that one, now can I?" Ikkaku leaned over.

"What were you going to dare?"

"Doesn't matter, Renji said no sexual stuff…" He pouted, earning a lick to his cheek from Ikkaku. They whispered for a few minutes, giggling and looking over to the fuming teal-haired man on the couch. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, knowing that they were thinking of something to embarrass him. He put down his pizza and took a few gulps of his beer. Help me…God…

The strawberry looked down at the floor where Ulquiorra was fanning a flushed Hanatarou in his lap with a magazine he found. Hanatarou had passed out in the middle of Yumichika's dance. He really wasn't built for parties like this. Ichigo took another gulp of beer, tempted to snicker at his growling boyfriend behind him.

"Okay! We've got one!" His attention was turned back to the grinning couple across the room. "We dare Grimmjow to not tackle Ichigo while Ichigo tries to seduce him!" Ichigo's eyes widened, his boyfriend behind him kissed the back of his neck. Grimmjow took Ichigo's bottle and placed it next to his on the side table.

"Is there a limit? Because if there isn't then Grimmjow is just going to drag me into the other room." Ichigo asked, exasperated. Yumichika smiled.

"Of course there is. When Grimmjow jumps you, then we pull you two apart." Ichigo paled, hearing Grimmjow mutter, 'If you can' behind him. He knew full well that Grimmjow would ravage him out in public if his sexual need got too high. Renji snickered from across the room, giving a high-five to Ikkaku as he grabbed the remote to the stereo.

Ichigo got out of Grimmjow's lap, standing in front of him. Grimmjow just grinned up at him, receiving a half-hearted glare. Renji had changed the song to "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. Why he had that song, Ichigo didn't even want to know. He was too focused on Grimmjow's hands on his ass to care.

"C'mon, Ichi. I'm waiting." Grimmjow purred, sending shivers up Ichigo's spine. Ichigo pushed back on Grimmjow's shoulder, making him lie back on the couch. The teen straddled him, grounding against his hips and moaning at the action. He slithered up Grimmjow's body and licked the man's collarbone.

Ichigo kissed up Grimmjow's jaw, connecting their lips. Grimmjow licked at his lip and Ichigo gladly opened his mouth for him to slide his tongue in. Grimmjow slid his hands up Ichigo's thighs, making the teen gasp into his lips. Ichigo moved his lips to Grimmjow's ear, licking at the earlobe before biting it lightly and working it between his teeth.

"God, Grimm…" He whispered, breathily. "I wish we weren't at a party…" Grimmjow growled, squeezing Ichigo's round ass, and smirked at the soft gasp. "I want you to fuck me so badly…so hard, into this couch, Grimmjow…" Ichigo moaned out Grimmjow's name and rocked his hips.

Grimmjow growled again, flipping them over on the couch and attacking Ichigo's neck, his hand already traveling under the teen's shirt and up his chest. Ichigo moaned, forgetting about the others until Grimmjow cursed under his breath and his weight was lifted from the teen's body. Ichigo sat up, dazed. He looked over to his boyfriend to find Renji and Ulquiorra holding onto each of his arms, Ikkaku was laughing his ass off at Grimmjow's expression.

Ichigo reached his arms out, wrapping them around Grimmjow's neck, and connected their lips. Renji and Ulquiorra shrugged, letting go of Grimmjow's arms, which immediately wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Grimmjow stepped up to the edge of the couch so that Ichigo wasn't leaning just to get to him.

He was about to start stripping the teen, but he remembered everyone else in to room and stopped his arm, mid-action, and lowered Ichigo's shirt back down, stepping away from the kiss. Ichigo whimpered, eliciting a snicker from his boyfriend. Grimmjow situated them back into how they were sitting before, only with his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

"W-we have to think of something for Renji and Byakuya now, don't we?" Ichigo whispered, turning his face towards Grimmjow's. Grimmjow smirked, nuzzling Ichigo's flushed cheek.

"I doubt they can top your little act. But yeah, we do." Ichigo blushed even more.

While Grimmjow and Ichigo whispered, Renji sat back down in between Byakuya's legs. Byakuya leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Renji's chest.

"After their little act I'm kind of scared of what they'll do to us." Renji felt Byakuya shrug.

"I don't know. I'm looking forward to it." He purred his last sentence into Renji's ear, making the redhead blush furiously.

"Hey! Stop getting all cozy. We've got a dare thought up for you two." Grimmjow's voice boomed, drawing their attention. "Okay. So there's no way you can top Ichi," Said teen flushed. "So we've thought up something on a whole different scale for you guys. Byakuya, the dare is…" The whole room went silent.

"Hey guys! We're out of beer! Time for drinking games!" Ikkaku clanked a couple bottles of liquor on the table in the middle of the room and sat down, throwing his arm around Yumichika and laughing.

"Hey! We still haven't opened the presents yet!" Renji yelled out. But, seeing it as a way to get out of whatever the dare was going to be, he picked up a bottle of tequila and took a swig, passing it to Byakuya. Grimmjow groaned, but smiled as Ichigo picked up a fuzzy navel. He nuzzled the teen's neck.

"You're so cute…"

Ikkaku groaned. "Fine, presents THEN drinking games."

* * *

Grimmjow looped an arm around the orangette's waist as he picked up the bag full of odd trinkets that they received from everyone. Ichigo hooked both his arms around the other's neck, getting extremely close to his face.

"Grim~ Carry me back. I don't feel like walking…" He moaned out. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and shoulder, making Ichigo jump and lose hold of one arm so that he looked like a sickly, drunk teen.

Byakuya and Renji thanked them for coming to the party and also thanked them for the gifts that they received. Ikkaku and Shuuhei were drunk enough for five people and were still in the living room laughing it up and slugging around their liquor bottles in a drunken, happy stupor. Grimmjow gave them his goodbyes and laughed at the thought of Ulquiorra missing out on most of the drinking games because Hanatarou passed out early on in the party and he had to take him home. Then again, Ulquiorra didn't seem the type for drinking games.

He, somehow, got the door open to their dorm room and made his way to the bedroom, depositing their presents on the couch as he went. Once the door to the bedroom was closed he finally gave up on dragging Ichigo the way and picked him up bridal style and dropped him on the bed. The teen had passed out as soon as they made it to their building and poor Grimmjow had to drag him all the way until this point.

[Make it the NEXT day that Ichigo wants to slow dance with Grimmjow "like they used to"]


End file.
